El maestro del Jagan
by Masaki Makubex
Summary: AU sexto curso, Harry además de combatir al mal tendrá que lidiar con alguien que le dió problemas a Ron, este por su parte ayudará a Harry con una misteriosa habilidad y Hermione logrará lo que nadie a conseguido en el mundo de la magia.
1. Asclepio el que desciende de la via lact

DEDICADO A LOS MINEROS ATRAPADOS EN CHILE Y A TODOS SUS FAMILIARES, VERÁN PRONTO QUE LOGRAN SALIR DE ESTA DIFÍCIL SITUACIÓN QUE TIENEN A TODO NUESTRO PAÍS Y AL MUNDO ENTERO CONMOVIDOS CON ESTA SITUACIÓN

* * *

Capítulo 1: Asclepio el que desciende de la vía Láctea

Después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio de magia, Ronald Weasley un muchacho pelirrojo de 16 años volvía a su hogar junto a su familia en un taxi que lo llevaba de King cross hasta su hogar, La Madriguera, puesto que el coche de la familia corría salvaje por el bosque prohibido de su colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts; se encontraba pensativo y mas callado de lo normal, puesto que pensaba en los últimos hechos de su quinto curso, en especial pensaba en su mejor amigo, el famoso niño que vivió Harry Potter, sentía una profunda amistad y empatía por el sufrimiento de este chico que en batalla perdió a alguien lo más cercano a un padre, el injustamente prófugo Sirius Black, condenado de por vida a la terrible prisión de Azkaban de la cual escapó hace varios años atrás, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que su hermana menor le estaba hablando.

-Oye me vas a poner atención de una maldita vez- le recriminó molesta Ginny, ya que su hermano estaba distraído.

-Disculpa ando por las nubes parece- contestó Ron con rostro distraído.

-¿Te sucede algo?, te ves un poco cansado y pálido- preguntó Ginny con preocupación al notar el blano semblante de su hermano mayor.

-Si, la verdad estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido y la verdad es que no he dormido bien estos días, pero no te preocupes, no es nada que una buena siesta en mi cama pueda arreglar- le contestó Ron sonriendo, tratando de convencerse también a si mismo.

-En ese caso me quedo más tranquila porque hay un temita pendiente que tengo contigo y quiero arreglarlo rápido- dijo Ginny seriamente.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Ron con interés por el tema que quería tocar su hermana.

-En la casa mejor vamos a conversar Ronald, necesito tratarlo en privado contigo para arreglarlo de una buena vez- contestó Ginny con tono cortante, ya que quería evitar que sus padres oyeran lo que tenía que discutir con su hermano.

-¿No es nada malo?- preguntó Ron preocupado, estaba de verdad intrigado por lo que su hermana quería hablar, el pelirrojo intuía que se trataba de un problema.

-No, no es nada malo, pero no seas impaciente que ya falta poco por llegar a casa- agregó Ginny otra vez con tono cortante.

El resto del viaje pasó rápido, cosa que alivió a Ron puesto que tanto pensamiento en la cabeza le estaba causando una molesta jaqueca, además que le ardían mucho las cicatrices que le dejaron los cerebros en la batalla del ministerio, ya en casa estaba ayudando a bajar las cosas suyas y las de su hermana, esperaba que con un poco de actividad física el dolor de cabeza disminuyera, pero no sirvió para nada ya que seguía presente y se agregó una pequeña sensación de mareo.

-¿Ronald querido te sientes bien?- le preguntó su madre preocupada, su hijo estaba pálido como un fantasma y tenía un tanto demacrado el rostro.

-Otra con la misma pregunta, pensó Ron– Si mamá solo estoy un poco cansado, no te preocupes iré a dormir un poco y veras como quedo como nuevo-le dijo ron sonriendo, le estaba mintiendo a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla.

-Bien, duerme un par de horitas, creo que te harán bien- le dijo Molly amablemente a su hijo, era raro que el menor de sus varones se sintiera mal, normalmente tenía un buen estado de salud y siempre estaba muy enérgico.

Después de ayudar en la pesada tarea de entrar los baúles escolares y guardar sus cosas en su habitación, se dirigió al dormitorio de su hermana para tratar la conversación pendiente que tenían dentro del taxi, el tema de verdad lo tenía intrigado, Ron percibió que su hermana estaba algo mosqueada con él, así que apenas terminó con lo suyo decidió ir donde ella, para saber que le pasaba.

-Pasa- le dijo su hermana luego de que Ron tocara la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?- preguntó Ron curioso por lo que Ginny tenía que decirle.

Ginny le indico que se sentara en una silla que había en su habitación, la chica se sentó en la cama, quedando de frente a su hermano.

-Mira Ronald voy a tratar este tema de una vez y voy a ser bien clara y quiero que este problemita no se repita- dijo Ginny muy seria.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó Ron sorprendido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que le había hecho a su hermana menor.

-Pasa que Fred y George en la estación intimidaron a Dean por estar saliendo conmigo y el se sintió mal y prefirió que cortáramos la relación, y si recuerdo bien las únicas personas a quienes le he contado es a Harry, Hermione y a ti, y puesto que ni uno de ellos es un metido, creo que tu les dijiste a los gemelos- habló la menor de los Weasley con voz dura y con gesto enojado.

-Disculpa pero yo no les he comentado nada y a decir verdad lo que hagas me trae sin cuidado- contestó Ron poniendose a la defensiva, ya que él no había tocado ese tema en la estación con sus hermanos gemelos.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Ronald Weasley!-dijo Ginny subiendo el tono de voz, -Hermione me contó que cuando salía yo con Michael que te molestaste mucho- agregó Ginny enojada con su hermano, la verdad estaba un poco harta de que sus hermanos mayores se metieran en su vida privada, ya que ella no se metía en la de ellos.

-Hermione siempre hablando de lo que no le incumbe, ya voy a tener unas palabritas con ella- dijo Ron fastidiado con su amiga, a veces Hermione tendía a hablar las cosas negativas de él, puesto que de primer año que se criticaban mutuamente, provocando una de sus famosas discusiones que todos en Hogwarts conocían.

-No le dirás nada a ella, el único que se mete en lo que no le importa eres tú, y es porque eres tan inmaduro como un niño de 11 años, Harry se besó con Cho, Hermione en el baile de cuarto con Viktor Krum, en cambio tú no tienes nada de experiencia- dijo Ginny molesta con Ron, ya que este era el más celoso de sus hermanos.

-¿De verdad crees que no tengo experiencia?- le contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Dime tu con quien has salido?, ¿con pigwidgeon?, ¿con Harry?, ¿con Neville?- agregó Ginny burlesca, tratando de molestar a Ron.

-Jo Jo Jo, es un secreeeto- contestó Ron con mofa, la verdad es que muy pocos conocían sus andanzas amorosas, ni siquiera Harry ya que el pelinegro al igual que Ron, era de los muchachos que no hablaban mucho de sentimientos o de chicas.

-Mentiroso, no has salido con nadie, lo hubiera sabido- dijo Ginny dudosa de las palabras de su hermano, pero también algo curiosa ya que su hermano no era de los chicos que mentía, y cuando lo hacía se le ponían las orejas coloradas y ahora no era el caso.

.Haber, voy a hacer memoria, antes de entrar a Hogwarts besé a la chica muggle del puesto de helados del pueblo lo que fue muy beneficioso ya que siempre me regalaba tremendos helados, además cuando fuimos a Egipto ligué con una chica norteamericana, solo lo sabía Bill puesto que fue esa vez que me invito a conocer El Cairo, también mmm bueno técnicamente no es un ligue puesto que me robaron el beso, fue después de la segunda pruebas del torneo de los 3 magos con Gabrielle Delacour- dijo Ron con una sonrisa ufana.

-Eres un cerdo depravado, esa niña no tenía más de 11 años, con qué cara te metes en mis asuntos entonces si en realidad eres igual a Bill y los gemelos-dijo Ginny enojada y sorprendida, pero en realidad no estaba tan sorprendida, sus compañeras de curso varias veces le habían dicho que su hermano estaba bueno e incluso le decían "cuñadita", por lo que no sería raro que su hermano mayor tuviera alguna aventurita romántica por ahí.

-No te he dicho a caso que no me he metido en nada tuyo- agregó Ron cansado de la discusión, puesto que no había hablado ninguna palabra con los gemelos de la relación entre Dean y su hermana.

-Mira digámos que te creo, que no le has dicho nada a los gemelos, pero déjame decirte una cosa síguete metiendo en mis cosas y le cuento todo lo que me contaste a Hermione- amenzó Ginny, sabiendo que la castaña era el punto débil de su hermano.

-Cuéntale, a mí que me importa, además ella es novia de Krum así que no le tiene que importar lo que haga con mi vida- contestó Ron sin preocuparse, pero en el fondo rogaba a Merlín de que Hermione no tuviera nada con la "gárgola cejuda" como Ron llamaba al famoso jugador internacional de Quidditch.

-Hermione nunca ha sido novia de Krum, solo se besaron una vez y sabes perfectamente que ella te quiere a pesar de que eres un idiota gamberro, además de hipócrita, y yo se también que sientes algo por ella puesto que siempre la celas cuando le llega una carta de Viktor, que como ella te lo ha dicho un millón de veces es solo un amigo, así que mejor no te hagas el tonto y no te metas en mis asuntos porque el que más sale perdiendo aquí eres tú, así que…

Pero Ginny paro de hablar puesto que noto que Ron se había puesto de pie y se llevo una mano a su frente.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Ginny un poco asustada por la reacción de su hermano y por su sombrío semblante.

-No me siento bien, me duele la cabeza- dijo Ron con voz ronca y con el semblante pálido.

-Mira es patético que hagas teatrito para salir de esta- dijo Ginny preocupada, nunca había visto a su hermano así.

-No es teatro- dijo ron con una voz áspera, sintiendo como todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, como la visión se le nublaba y una terrible sensación de debilidad general lo embargaba.

Ginny de repente vio sorprendida como Ron se desplomaba como un muñeco de trapo en el piso.

-¡Ron basta, esto que estás haciendo no tiene gracia, si querías asustarme lo estás logrando desgraciado!- dijo Ginny asustada y enfadada, pedía e el fondo de su ser de que se tratara de una broma...

Pero la realidad le vino de golpe cuando vio que por la nariz de Ron había abundante sangre, por lo que trató de sentarlo de nuevo para que no se ahogase con su propia sangre, pero Ron había crecido tanto y por esbelto que fuese, Ginny se sorprendió lo mucho que pesaba su hermano.

-¡Mamá rápido venga a mi cuarto, necesito ayuda, apúrese!- gritó Ginny muy asustada por el estado de su hermano.

Molly acudió en seguida a la habitación de su hija y casi le da un ataque cuando vio lo que sucedía, su hijo tirado en el piso y con un chorro de sangre saliendo por la nariz, además tenía la vista pérdida.

-Ginny subámoslo a tu cama- dijo Molly con el rostro pálido como la cera, una sensación de susto le recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Si mamá-dijo Ginny, procediendo a ayudar a su madre a levantar a su hermano Ron.

Con mucho esfuerzo subieron a Ron a la cama, Molly le envió un patronus a su marido, a Bill y a los gemelos que se encontraban en sus trabajos.

-Mamá está hirviendo en fiebre, note que venía un poco raro en el taxi, pero no daba señales de que sería algo que lo dejara así- explicó Ginny con voz preocupada.

-Si hija, no sé que puede estar pasando, debe ser una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, oh Dios santo Ginny mira sus brazos las cicatrices se han abierto y están en carne viva-dijo Molly horrorizada, al ver como estaban abiertas las heridas que su hijo sufrió al finalizar el anterior año escolar.

-Pero no puede ser, madame Pomfrey las había curado ya y dijo que Ron no iba a tener problemas, maldición- dijo Ginny perdiendo la calma.

-Ginny no maldigas, francamente sacaste la misma bocota de tus hermanos- dijo Molly enfadada, sus hijos tenían todos la mala costumbre de decir palabrotas, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que su niña dijera barbaridades.

-Ya mama solo estoy preocupada por este idiota que se le ocurre enfermarse justo en el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, será tonto- dijo Ginny con pena, a pesar de que estaba enfadada, quería mucho a su celoso hermano.

Pero Ginny en realidad se sentía un poco culpable por la discusión que tuvo anteriormente con Ron, y ahora que lo pensaba, Ron quizás era un poco celoso a veces, pero no lo vio hablando mucho con los gemelos en la estación, pero lo que Ginny no sabía era que lo de Ron no tenía nada que ver con la discusión anterior, ni con una enfermedad conocida, lo que le pasaba a Ron en realidad es que estaba ajustando cuentas, cuentas con un remoto pasado que había sido totalmente olvidado por su cerebro y que ahora regresaba a él para dar un giro notable en su vida y en la vida de otros.

Ronald se encontraba en un claro del bosque, por lo que pudo ver era un lugar cerca de la madriguera donde solía jugar de niño con sus hermanos.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte Ronald, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- le dijo una voz familiar.

Ron casi se infarta cuando escucho una voz detrás de él, la voz era extrañamente familiar, entonces se giró y por lo que recordaba era su abuela materna Lucretia que ya había fallecido hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Abuelita?- preguntó ron dudoso, observando a la anciana que se acercaba a él.

-Si mi pequeño soy yo- dijo la anciana sonriendo alegremente.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que yo, que yo, que yo, estoy…- dijo Ron empezando a asustarse.

-No Ron no estás muerto,- le contestó sonriendo la anciana.

-¿Entonces?- agregó curioso Ron, algo aliviado también de no estar muerto.

-Solo estoy aquí para que saldemos viejas cuentas mi querido muchacho-dijo la anciana amablemente.

-¿Viejas cuentas?- preguntó extrañado Ron.

-Así es te lo explicare...- dijo Lucretia.

FLASHBACK

Hace 11 años atrás se encontraba Lucretia Prewett en casa de su hija Molly, a quién observaba como jugaba con la pequeña Ginevra de unos 4 años, notaba como le daba un cariño especial a su niña ya que era la mujercita que tanto anhelaba en la familia, hace ya bastante tiempo que Molly estaba casada con una excelente persona como lo era Arthur Weasley, que fue muy querido por sus hijos Gideon y Fabián, quien la vida se los arrebató tristemente en la guerra contra el señor oscuro.

-¿Dónde está Ronald Molly querida?- preguntó Lucretia preocupada por su nieto.

-Debe estar jugando por ahí con los gemelos- dijo Molly con tono despreocupado.

-Me parece que no Molly, hace rato lo estaban molestando y se alejo de ellos, deberías ponerle mas atención, solo tiene un año más que Ginevra y todavía no se sabe cuidar solo-dijo Lucretia llamándole la atención a su hija.

Lucretia notó que a pesar que Molly amaba a todos sus hijos, cuando Ronald nació se sintió un poco decepcionada al ser un varón, por lo que cuando nació Ginny sin intención la fue haciendo su preferida y a Ron lo descuidaba a veces, incluso habían personas dentro de la familia que le tenían poco aprecio al muchacho, como su hermana Muriel, que a decir verdad era un poquito desagradable y tenía como preferido a Bill, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en Ronald se escondía mucha magia e iba llegar el momento en que iba a sacar todo su potencial, ella notaba por su gran percepción que tenia de la magia que Ron para su edad tenía muy desarrollado sus poderes, en más de una ocasión lo descubrió levitando cosas, o que se subía a arboles imposibles de alcanzar con su pequeña estatura, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que los animales del bosque sentían gran cariño por él y cuando se acercaban a él revoloteaban en señal de afecto, por la experiencia que tenía en su vida, que los animales se le manifestaran a un mago significaba que este era dueño de un gran talento y dueño de un corazón puro, en definitiva su nieto Ronald era el conocido más apropiado para traspasarle su don.

-Mamá sabes que a mis hijos los quiero por igual y que Ronald es muy curioso siempre anda por ahí jugando con los gnomos o con sus juguetes- dijo Molly defendiendose, su madre más de una vez le había dicho que a Ron lo descuidaba, aunque sabía muy en el fondo de su alma que su madre le decía la muy dolorosa verdad.

-Bien voy a buscarlo y a los gemelos también, tengo ganas de hornear galletas para mis nietos- dijo sonriendo Lucretia cortando la discusión, para así no mortificar a su hija.

-Oh mama muchas gracias- dijo Molly también sonriendo a su madre.

Su gran don le indicó que probablemente Ron estaba en el bosque alrededor de la madriguera, de paso vio a los gemelos que estaban lanzando huevos de gallina a la habitación de Percy, y sonriente los mandó para la casa, se internó en el bosque y llevaba poco rato buscándolo cuando lo encontró, pero no solo encontró a Ronald, sino que también la señal para decidirse de pasarle el don a su nieto. Ronald estaba conversando con una serpiente en idioma Parsel, apenas lo vio supo que este era el momento para pasarle el don ya que tenía muchos años encima y una oportunidad a solas con su nieto quizás no se iba a presentar, sacó su varita y empezó el ritual.

"Incluso ahora, que en mi varita mágica, hasta que termine el recorrido de mi destino... Yo soy el que aloja a Asclepio, que desciende desde lo más alto de la vía láctea... ¡Tú qué haces de mi varita tan poderosa como tus colmillos venenosos!"

"Incluso ahora a 1000 años dentro de la varita mía y mis antepasados, y hasta que este destino sea traspasado, se encuentra Asclepio, portador de la serpiente, descendiente de la vía láctea, llena tus colmillos de veneno, aliméntate con mi sangre, por eso...te invoco para que desde ahora en adelante residas con todos tus magnificas cualidades en este mago sangre de mi sangre y digno de ti"-dijo Lucretia con voz mística y etérea todo el ritual.

Un rayo blanco impactó a Ronald y lo dejo desmayado, hizo un complicado hechizo para sellar los poderes debido a que su pequeño cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para hacer usos de ellos, además todavía era un niño e incluso podía hacer uso del Jagan en uno de sus hermanos cuando se enojase por lo que su decisión fue lo más prudente, lo levito con la varita y lo llevo a casa en donde dio la escusa que Ron había caído de un árbol.

Lucretia quedo muy satisfecha consigo misma ya que encontró un excelente sucesor de su don, puesto que intuía que algún día esto iba a ayudar mucho en la comunidad mágica.

Lucretia falleció un par de años después de sucedidos estos hechos, tuvo una vida con momentos buenos y malos, pero se fue tranquila ya que no tenía ningún asunto pendiente que solucionar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

ADELANTO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Ginny asistirá a una fiesta en el ministerio y comenzara una interesante amistad con un personaje ya conocido.

-Lucretia conversará con Ronald acerca de su don.

-Veremos un flashback de la ceremonia de selección de Ron.

-Sabremos las habilidades especiales que Ron adquirió con su nuevo don.

-Sabremos que es el Jagan y quién rayos es Asclepio

-Y muchas cosas más

Se agradecen reviews, se aceptan sugerencias siempre que no alteren mis planes con la historia y por supuesto se aceptan criticas constructivas, soy nuevo en esto y necesito toda la ayuda posible, agradesco que hayan dedicado un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis historias.

Por mi historial de tráfico se que varios han pasado por el fic, es muy importante para mi todos los comentarios que me han dejado, porque gracias a ello me permiten mejorar mi capacidad de escribir, en especial agradezco la crítica constructiva, especial agradecimiento a Salvatore que ha sido mi mentor en lo que se refiere a formato, ha sido muy valiosa la ayuda que gentilmente me ha proporcionado ¡Muchas gracias Salvatore!

También agradezco a Brenda y a Hizoka que me ayudan en la tediosa tarea de tener que editar, gracias muchachos!, con ustedes se me hace más fácil y más divertido editar.

Se despide cordialmente Masaki Kurusu agradecido de que hayan leído el capítulo.

Adiosín


	2. Fiesta de gala

NUEVAMENTE CAPITULO DEDICADO A LOS VALIENTES MINEROS CHILENOS QUE ESTAN ATRAPADOS A 700 METROS DE PROFUNDIDAD Y QUE HAN LOGRADO SOBREVIVIR DEMOSTRANDO LA FUERZA QUE TIENE UN SER HUMANO CON TAL DE SOBREVIVIR.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Fiesta de gala.

Ronald Weasley no podía describir la emoción que sentía en su pecho, era como si toda la vida había perdido parte de sí mismo y ahora recuperaba todo eso, recuerdos de su infancia se venían a su mente, como juegos, aventuras de pequeño y el recuerdo de los animalitos en el bosque que revoloteaban y hacían gracias para entretenerlo, también sentía cada célula de su cuerpo viva, todas en armonía con la vida, como si huibiera nacido de nuevo, se sentía lleno de vida y magia, como si lo que quisiera lo podría conseguir con su varita, en conclusión se sentía después de tanto tiempo completo.

-Veo que has asimilado tu magia- le dijo Lucretia sonriendo a su atónito nieto.

-Sí, siento como si mi magia es más fuerte, como si tuviera más poder- dijo ron sorprendido.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, tu poder siempre ha estado dentro de ti, al igual que tu personalidad, lo que yo sellé en ti fueron habilidades mágicas especificas y frené el flujo de magia por tus puntos vitales, que son miles de poros microscópicos que están alrededor de todo el cuerpo de los magos, que es por donde se mueve la magia que se proyecta hacia el exterior generalmente por la varita, en conclusión Ronald siempre has tenido gran magia dentro de ti, lo que pasa es que tú no eres el tipo de persona que estudia mucho, ni practica mucho, por lo tanto tu magia se encontraba dormida y no tuviste voluntad por sacarla- explicó Lucretia Prewett tratando de que su nieto entendiera el punto escencial de la habilidad de Asclepios.

-Pero ¿Por qué siento como si cualquier hechizo que quisiera hacer lo puedo lograr?- preguntó Ron curioso y con una sensación de entusiasmo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Porque ahora tu magia circula libre por ti, lo que hace aumentar tu voluntad, o sea la sensación de poder lograr cosas, pero repito si hubiese estudiado o practicado mas, seguro que temprano o tarde hubieses aumentado tu voluntad, pero eso no es parte de tu personalidad, tu eres el tipo de persona que son prodigios, o sea que improvisan en momentos de apuros, tiendes a ver antes las cosas que los demás, por eso eres bueno en el ajedrez y en los juegos, porque gracias a esa capacidad puedes formular una estrategia, pero Ronald, tu gran talento innato no fue la razón del haber retrasado el desarrollo de tu magia- dijo Lucretia tratando nuevamente de explicar a Ron.

-¿Cuál fue la razón?-preguntó Ron curioso y ansioso de saber el motivo de que se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

-La verdadera razón es una habilidad especial de nuestro don que se llama Jagan- dijo Lucretia poniendo rostro serio y esperando que su nieto se sorprendiera, ya que pocas personas en el mundo han escuchado hablar de esa habilidad, también conocida como "la mirada maldita".

-¿Jagan?, jamás había escuchado hablar de eso- contestó Ron ansioso de más información.

-Jagan significa los ojos malditos, es la capacidad de producir una pesadilla en una persona por un minuto, tienes que tener contacto visual, pensar en la palabra Jagan y desear hacer la técnica, con eso quedas con un minuto de ventaja contra un adversario y lo dejas mentalmente destruido, ¿te imaginas si accidentalmente en una pelea de niño le hubieses pegado un Jagan a tus hermanos?, en mis tiempos mozos, en mis duelos habían magos que quedaron 1 semana con crisis nerviosas después de que les aplicara un Jagan- dijo Lucretia de manera lenta, para que así Ronald fuese asimilando mejor la nueva información.

-Oh, entonces tengo que ser cuidadoso con quien uso la habilidad- dijo Ron serio, pensando que es una habilidad muy buena y misteriosa, que podía dejar fuera de combate a cualquier malnacido que quisiese hacerle daño a él, a su familia o a sus amigos.

-Si, tienes que usarla solo en caso de emergencia, además el Jagan tiene sus desventajas, solo la puedes usar tres veces en un mismo día y no puedes repetir la técnica en una misma persona, pero no es la única habilidad de nuestro don, hay una mas- dijo Lucretia haciendo aumentar la sed de información de Ron.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Ronald que estaba expectante, hambriento de más información.

-La invocación de Asclepio- dijo Lucretia otra vez con tono serio, esperando nuevamente que su nieto no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-¿De que se trata esa habilidad?- preguntó Ron más curioso como nunca había estado en su vida.

-Asclepio o Esculapio fue hijo de Apolo y es representado por la constelación de ofiuco en el firmamento, esta habilidad consiste en aumentar el flujo de tu magia a través de tu cuerpo, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, ya que consume gran cantidad de energía vital y un uso desmesurado puede costarte tu vida, y además quiero que te quede bien claro que no eres invencible, hay muchos magos que tienen una habilidad especifica, o que tienen una mayor motivación, por lo que en realidad tienes que valerte de tus instintos naturales y tu gran capacidad táctica, no tienes que ser prisionero del don-explicó Lucretia ahora sonriendo ante la mirada de interés de Ron.

-Bien ahora tengo claro en qué consiste mi don y tengo respuesta a una situación que me ocurrió varios años atrás- dijo Ron alegremente acordándose de la ceremonio en donde el sombrero seleccionador lo mandó a la casa de los valientes, Gryffindor.

FLASHBACK

-Ronald Weasley– su nombre era pronunciado fuerte y claro por la profesora Mcgonagall para probarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Ron se encontraba nervioso, ni siquiera notó el momento en que llegó al taburete, ni cuando le colocaron el sombrero, ni que todo el colegio lo miraba, estaba totalmente bloqueado, hasta que escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya vaya otro Weasley, pero este no es como todo los demás, está muy ligado a la serpiente- dijo el sombrero con voz misteriosa.

-Ni pienses sombrero estúpido en mandarme a Slytherin, sería la vergüenza de la familia- contestó Ron enojado.

-Pero en Slytherin serias grande, eres astuto, tienes una visión general de todo antes de hacer tu jugada, eres un gran estratega y repito estas muy ligado a las serpientes- explicó el sombrero.

-Acaso tengo cara de culebra gorro de porquería, yo no quiero ir a Slytherin y punto- dijo Ron tajantemente y muy molesto.

-Pero que muchacho mas mal hablado, ya se, te voy a poner en la casa de Minerva Mcgonagall para que te corrija tu sucia bocota, entonces que seas GRYFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero

El sombrero hizo su selección y Ronald se dirigió a su mesa junto a Harry y la chica mandona del tren que lo miraba con cara de malas pulgas, mediante una lluvia de aplausos de su nueva casa.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Abuelita también puedo recordar que se hablar el idioma parsel- agregó Ron sonriente, acordándose de vivencias pasadas en donde podía hablar con serpientes.

-Sí pero trata de mantenerlo en secreto ya que los magos que hablan el idioma de las serpientes no son bien vistos en la comunidad ya que se les asocia con la magia oscura- dijo su abuela cariñosamente, esperaba que nunca su querido nieto fuese un rechazado por la comunidad mágica que a veces era muy prejuiciosa.

-Si eso yo ya lo sabía- contestó Ronald y acordándose de todos los problemas que tuvo Harry cuando en el colegio se enteraron que hablaba esa lengua.

-Ronald creo que te he explicado todo lo que implica a nuestra habilidad creo que es momento de dejarte- dijo su abuela un poco apenada de alejarse de su nieto.

-Abuelita si tu estas muerta, ¿como es que estoy hablando contigo?- preguntó Ron triste por tener que ver partir a su abuela nuevamente, ya que sufrió mucho su partida cuando era pequeño, ya que era una de las pocas personas que lo mimó, su madre siempre tenía que repartit el cariño entre todos sus hermanos, en especial con Ginny que era la única chica.

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar, pero si lo que puedo decirte es que todo lo que te conté es verdad y cuando despiertes notarás el cambio- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho conversar contigo, aunque sea un sueño, te he extrañado mucho- dijo Ron comenzando a sentir los ojos húmedos.

-Recuerda que siempre viviré en ti, que estamos conectados, eso sí lamento que vayas a tardar algunos días en despertar, ya que tu cuerpo y mente tienen que asimilar todos los cambios, tu madre, padre y hermanos van a estar muy preocupados, bien mi querido es hora de despedirse, siempre que tengas dudas escucha tu corazón, en realidad trata de hacer y vivir todo lo que tu corazón manda puesto que ese es el mayor tesoro que tienes, tu gran corazón...- dijo Lucretia, dándole un abrazo a su nieto cargado de sentimientos para así despedirse y darle las últimas recomendaciones...

OooOooO

La familia Weasley se encontraba muy preocupada ya que con este ya eran dos días seguidos que Ron se encontraba dormido, la fiebre había bajado y Molly le suministraba los cuidados necesarios para mantener a Ron hidratado y cómodo, también se daba la tarea diaria de dejar a su hijo en buenas condiciones higiénicas.

Los gemelos iban a visitarlo todos los días después del trabajo, Bill que había invitado a su novia Fleur a la madriguera también estaba muy preocupado, porque nunca había visto a Ronald enfermar de esa forma, Ginny es la que mas mal lo estaba pasando con todo este asunto, era la que más rato pasaba con su hermano en la habitación puesto que nunca había extrañado tanto hablar con él y ahora se daba cuenta lo que realmente amaba a su hermano y lo mucho que sufriría si él se fuera de su lado.

Se encontraban todos esperando en la sala al señor Weasley para cenar, ya que el reloj anuncio que ya se encontraba en camino desde su trabajo.

-Hola familia tengo buenas noticias- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo, deseando sacar pronto la bomba noticiosa, de que estaba seguro que ponía contento a su amada familia.

-De que se trata Arthur querido- preguntó Molly curiosa, ansiosa de saber algo bueno que ocurriese este verano, la enfermedad de Ron la tenía un poco consternada.

-Me han ascendido, ahora soy el nuevo jefe de la oficina de confiscación de objetos mágicos oscuros, es un empleo muy importante ya que en estos tiempos hay una gran cantidad de objetos maliciosos que intentan crear pánico y causar daño a la población-contó el señor Weasley muy alegre por su ascenso.

-Oh Arthur querido por fin una noticia buena en la familia- le dijo Molly abrazando a su marido, muy orgullosa de que por fín en el ministerio apreciaran las nobles ideas de su marido.

-Molly ya verás que Ron se pondrá bien pronto y andará por ahí muy campante como siempre- dijo Arthur reconfortando a Molly con voz amable.

-Si confío que mi Ronnie se pondrá bien- dijo la señora Weasley con una lágrima por su mejilla, ya que el tema de Ron la ponía muy sensible, muy en el fondo tenía un poco de malestar, ya que a Ron fue al hijo que menos atenciones le ha prestado, aunque sin intención, ya que ella amaba a sus hijos a todos por igual.

-Además tengo otra noticia, tengo entradas para un baile de beneficencia para San Mungo que se realizará en el salón del ministerio de magia, es de gala y espero que podamos ir, es mañana en la noche- comentó el patriarca de la familia Weasley, animado de poder asistir a una fiesta.

-Pero Arthur el pequeño Ronald este enfermo- argumentó Molly un poco dudosa de asistir a ese evento.

-Mamá Fred y yo nos haremos cargo, tu y Ginny necesitan distraerse un poco y Bill puede presentar en sociedad a su futura esposa- intervino George amablemente, ya que pensaba que sería bueno que su madre y su familia se distrajera.

-Pero…- trató de replicar Molly con testarudez.

-Mamá ya le dijo George, nosotros nos podemos encargar perfectamente de Ronniekins y a nosotros las fiestas del ministerio no nos gustan ya que hay que ir de gala, así que nos quedaremos mañana por la noche en la madriguera- dijo Fred tajantemente, cerrado totalmente a las quejas de su madre.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo no duden en llamarnos por cualquier cosa cuando sea la fiesta-dijo Molly rindiendose ante la petición de su familia.

-Si mamá- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Que emociog hace tiempo que no asigtia a una fiegta- dijo Fleur muy sonriente y emocionada.

-Si, son raras las fiestas que organiza el ministerio supongo que ahora que admitieron que ya-sabes-quien volvió quieren estar lo mejor posible por eso están recaudando fondos para San Mungo-contestó Bill sonriendo a su bella novia.

Así paso un día más en la apacible Madriguera, en donde todos los que iban a asistir a la fiesta se colocaron sus mejores atuendos para la gala, mientras que los gemelos se quedarían con Ron que todavía dormía, pero se notaba más relajado y según la sanadora de San Mungo que lo iba a revisar todos los días, dijo que pronto iba a despertar por lo que su familia estaba más tranquila para asistir a la velada.

Fleur como siempre iba majestuosamente bella, al igual que Ginny que según Bill tenia cierto parecido a Jodie Foster una actriz muggle norteamericana que había visto en una película que se llamaba "Silence of the Lambs".

-Que miras tanto, ¿acaso estoy desarreglada?- le dijo Ginny sonriendo a Bill que la observaba fijamente y con una mirada que parecía a "orgullo".

-A ti te miro hermanita, te has puesto muy guapa hermanita- dijo Bill orgulloso de la belleza de su hermana menor.

-Gracias- le contestó Ginny sonrojada y halagada de que su hermano mayor la considerara bella.

Ya estando todos listos y después de una larga perorata de Molly a los gemelos acerca de cómo cuidar un enfermo, llegaron a eso de las 20 horas al salón de eventos del ministerio de magia, observaron que la fiesta estaba muy elegante, pudieron distinguir a gente muy importante de la comunidad mágica y también a varios conocidos como Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, los Lovegood que iban con atuendos muy extravagantes y mucha gente más.

Los Weasleys tomaron la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos cuando un joven de cabello negro corto, cejas pobladas, nariz grande pronunciada como un halcón y porte desgarbado se acercaba a ellos.

-Flerr hace tiempo que no te veía, me da mucho gusto verrte- dijo Víktor Krum sonriente de saludar a su amiga que no veía desde el torneo de los tres magos.

-Vigtog tangto tiempo, te pesengto a mi pometigdo Bill Weasley y su famigia- dijo fleur, también contenta de ver al búlgaro.

-Mucho gusto el conocerrrlos a todos- saludó educadamente Krum a la familia de pelirrojos.

-Mucho gusto- saludaron los miembros de la familia Weasley al famoso jugador de Quidditch.

En un instante, ese instante en que tarda uno en dar un parpadeo, Viktor Krum vio la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida, medianamente alta, rostro precioso, cabello rojo como el del atardecer y unos grandes ojos color almendra, realmente quedo pasmado con la belleza de esa chica. Fleur que era bastante perspicaz para esas cosas se dio cuenta que Víktor había quedado prendado de Ginny por lo que se atrevió a invitarlo a la mesa Weasley.

-Molly, ¿nog les impogtaguia que Vigtog se sentara con nosotros?- preguntó Fleur cortésmente, ya que le daba interés de ver la interacción del búlgaro y de su joven cuñada.

-No, desde luego que no, además sobra una silla-dijo Molly, quien encontró muy caballero al famoso jugador de Quidditch.

-Grracias son muy amables el dejarrrme comparrrtir con ustedes esta noche-agradeció Krum con una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes en la familia Weasley en donde hay cinco siempre cabe un sexto- le dijo Ginny sonriendo con amabilidad, con ese simple gesto la chica consiguió que al búlgaro sintiera un frío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Conversaron durante un buen rato, Viktor les comentó que está en Inglaterra porque acaba de fichar en el Puddlemere United para intentar frenar a los Tornados en la nueva temporada y que su intención es radicarse en Inglaterra, ya que encontraba muy aburrida su natal Bulgaria y no le gustaba Dinamarca el lugar donde está su antiguo colegio , con el pasar del tiempo empezó a tocar la música para que las parejas empezaran a bailar, Arthur y Bill sacaron a sus respectivas parejas a bailar quedando Ginny y Viktor en la mesa charlando.

-Cuéntame Viktor ¿todavía estas en contacto con Hermione?- preguntó Ginny educadamente.

-A decirr verrdad no, no me escribe desde navidad, ¿erres herrmana de Ron verrdad?, ¿Cómo esta el?- preguntó Viktor con curiosidad, ya que siempre encontró muy gracioso al pelirrojo con todas sus palabrotas y su gran capacidad de comer ranas de chocolate.

-No muy bien, él enfermó y lleva varios días en cama durmiendo, está en casa al cuidado de mis hermanos- dijo Ginny sintiendose un poco apenada por su hermano.

-Oh siento escucharr eso, ¿perro no es nada grrave?- preguntó Viktor con sincero interés por la salud del chico.

-A decir verdad no saben lo que tiene, dicen que es el stress pero Ron es un vago, así que no creo que esa sea la razón, pero de todas formas ya está mejor y la sanadora dice que va a despertar pronto- contestó Ginny sonriendo y deseando con todo su ser que su hermano despertara.

-Sí, me acuerrdo que Herrmione siemprre lo reñía porrque no hacia los deberres-recordó Krum con nostalgia.

-Si, esos dos siempre riñendo, ¿Cómo te sienta Inglaterra?- preguntó Ginny interesada en entablar conversación con el chico, Hermione tenía razón, era muy educado y formal.

-Es un país interresante parra vivir, perro a decir verdad como rrecién llegue, aparrte de Herrmione no tengo más amistades por lo que me he sentido solo y aburrido puesto que ya he visitado todos los lugarres mágicos de interres- dijo Krum con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-Sabes si quieres puedes visitar nuestro hogar , yo también a decir verdad he estado aburrida ya que mi hermano está enfermo y además en casa esta Fleur, y pronto llegaran Harry y Hermione a mi casa- dijo Ginny con tono amable.

-Erres muy amable- dijo Krum con galantería, viendo una oportunidad en el ofrecimiento de la chica.

Viktor notó que Ginny era muy amistosa y cada momento que pasaba con ella la chica más le gustaba, francamente era preciosa y se notaba que tenía un hermoso corazón, decidió que por lo menos iba a tener una bonita amistad con la chica, y si se daba algo más, no se quejaría, puesto que de verdad la chica era genial.

-Si te saco a bailarr, ¿hay algún novio celoso que me golpearría?- preguntó Viktor intentando poner voz seductora.

-No, estoy soltera, así que no te preocupes- dijo Ginny en tono amistoso, notando que el búlgaro estaba coqueteando, pero la pelirroja como encontró que el muchacho era muy caballero, decidió dejarse cortejar un poco.

Viktor notaba que la chica era muy entretenida, sabía bailar todo tipo de música, era muy distinta de Hermione que a decir verdad era más tímida, conservadora y corta de genio, puesto que aunque se besaron una vez Hermione se volvió un poco escurridiza y cuando la miraba demasiado noto que ella se hostigaba, por lo que al final de ese año en que visitó Hogwarts, tuvo que aceptar que solamente podían tener una bonita amistad, como Hermione le dijo cortésmente. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por la hermosa pelirroja era totalmente distinto, una atracción que nunca había sentido por nadie, tenía un carisma notable la chica, era simpática, muy señorita y es de esas personas que te divierten todo el rato.

Por su parte Ginny notaba que Viktor era muy caballero, aunque sinceramente no era su tipo, puesto que en algo que con Ron coincidía era que tenía cierto parecido a Shrek, el ogro de las tiras cómicas del diario El Profeta, pero a decir verdad Michael y Dean tampoco eran muy guapos que digamos.

-Bailas muy bien Ginny- dijo Víktor nuevamnete volviendo a poner tono seductor, fascinado con el carisma de la chica.

-Sí, es que mi madre de pequeños a mí y a Ron nos daba lecciones de baile- contestó Ginny sonriente, muy halagada por los cumplidos del famoso buscador.

-Pues tu madre es una excelente maestra- agregó Krum cerrando un ojo, ante el gesto Ginny se esforzó en no reír, ya que pese a que era alguien famoso, no era muy bueno conquistando, era poco sutil y dejaba ver rapidamente el interés, aunque Ginny se lo tomó bien, ya que encontraba tierno a Víktor.

-Muchas gracias, ¿y que piensas de la proposición de ir a mi hogar?, mañana es sábado, estará la mayoría de mi familia y déjame decirte que mi madre cocina delicioso- dijo Ginny sonriente, con ganas de conocer mejor al muchacho.

-Bien pues crreo que no puedo negarrrme a una petición de una bella dama como tú- dijo el búlgaro decidido a ser más obvio.

-Que cosas dices Viktor-dijo Ginny riendo -bien te estaremos esperando entonces, ahora señor Krum sigamos bailando- agregó Ginny tomandolo de la mano para seguir bailando.

La noche siguió su curso, Ginny y Viktor la estaban pasando de maravillas junto a los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley y Fleur, ya cerca de las 2 de la madrugada la fiesta llego a su fin, el ministerio de magia logro recaudar una buena cantidad de oro para San Mungo, todos se fueron contentos, Ginny y Molly por fin pudieron relajarse algo puesto que la condición de salud de Ron las llego realmente a poner preocupadas, Bill y Fleur también disfrutaron su primera gala juntos, Arthur que ya de por si estaba contento, pues lo habían ascendido tenía otro motivo para sonreír, pero lejos el mas contento era Viktor Krum puesto que no podía esconder en su boca la sonrisa que le provocaba el haber conocido semejante ángel, y deseaba que lo que quedaba de noche se acabara pronto para poder visitar la casa de ella y así jugar todas sus cartas para tratar de conquistarla.

CONTINUARA...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

UN CAPÍTULO BASTANTE INTERESANTE, KRUM INTERESADO EN GINNY Y TODO LO DEMÁS, EL PROXIMO VA A ESTAR TAMBIEN MUY INTERESANTE, LA VISITA DE KRUM A LA MADRIGUERA, EL DESPERTAR DE SU AMOR POR GINNY, LA LLEGADA DE HERMIONE Y LA APARICION DE HARRY Y MALFOY EN LA TRAMA.

EL INTERES DE KRUM POR GINNY SE VIO EN LA BODA DE BILL CON FLEUR, EN DONDE HARRY DISFRAZADO DE BARNY WEASLEY SE PONE CELOSO Y LE DICE A VIKTOR QUE ELLA SALE CON UN TIO CELOSO Y GRANDE, DESDE AHÍ QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE VER UNA SITUACION EN DONDE VIKTOR INTERACTUARA MAS CON GINNY.

¿QUE SENTIRÁ HARRY AL VER QUE KRUM SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO A GINNY?, TENDRÁN QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO PARA SABER, ¿HABRÁ TRIANGULO AMOROSO? MMM...

AGRADECIMIENTO A HIZOKA POR SU COLABORACIÓN EN LA EDICIÓN, AUNQUE NO SE ESPERABA LO DE KRUM CON GINNY JEJE

SE AGRADECERÁN REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS CONTRUCTIVAS

TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS POR SUPUESTO SERÁN RESPONDIDOS, YA QUE ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDO HACER PARA AGRADECER QUE HAYAN PUESTO PARTE DE SU TIEMPO EN MI HISTORIA

ADIOSÍN, MASAKI KURUSU


	3. Corazones solitarios

Tardé un poco más en subir el capitulo 3, porque con respecto a los capítulos anteriores se trata de un capitulo mas largo, tengo pensado que desde ahora en adelante va a aumentar la longitud de los capitulos para que sean más detallados y mejor desarrollada la trama de la historia, antes de publicar este capitulo dejé un one shot familiar donde el protagonista es Hugo Weasley, el fic se llama PEQUEÑO DEMONIO y lo pueden encontrar en mi profile, ahora no les quito más de su precioso tiempo, A LEER

* * *

Capítulo 3: Corazones solitarios

En una gran habitación de color crema con grandes estantes llenos de libros, muebles con fotografías y muñecos de peluches se encontraba una chica de 16 años de tupida melena castaña, a lo rockero de los 80's, que releía y releía las cartas enviadas por su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, las cartas tenían información de una persona muy especial para ella su compañero y supuestamente "mejor amigo" Ron Weasley, ya que este último había tenido problemas de salud en el último tiempo, cosa que la tenía bastante preocupada ya que no sabían lo que este tenía exactamente.

Hermione Granger a un lado de su cama tenía todas sus pertenencias guardadas para viajar a casa de su amigo Ron, ya que debido a que sus padres eran dentistas tenían que asistir a un congreso en Bruselas Bélgica de su profesión, este hecho la tenía un poco triste debido a que durante el año ve muy poco a sus padres, puesto que Hermione asiste al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, pero por otro lado veía el lado positivo de estar junto a Ron, que con el pasar de los años se había convertido para ella en una persona muy especial, desde hace mucho sentía una gran atracción por él, que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en amor, también estaba deseosa de ver Harry Potter el famoso niño que vivió, que para ella él es el hermano que nunca tuvo y pese a que un muy oscuro porvenir se le venía a este, jamás se alejaría de él y de su amado Ron.

Estaba tan absorta en las cartas de Ginny y a sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que su madre estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación, que ya cansada de tocar decidió a entrar.

- Hermione es que estas sorda hija mía que no oyes que desde hace rato estoy tocando la puerta-le recriminÓ su madre frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesta por haber esperado tanto detrás de la puerta.

-Perdona mamá pero tengo la cabeza en otra parte- dijo Hermione con cara de tristeza, cosa que fué percibida por Jean Granger.

-¿Pasa algo querida?, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?, sabes que soy tu madre y cualquier problema que tengas yo estoy para ayudarte-le dijo su madre que se mostró preocupada ante la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su hija.

-Lo sé mama pero es que es un tanto difícil de explicar- comentÓ Hermione con voz acongojada.

-¿Estás enamorada hija?- preguntó su madre, que conocía a su hija y pensaba que era primera vez que la veía rara, por lo que dedujo que Hermione por primera vez se enamoró.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- contestó Hermione sorprendida por la perspicacia de su madre.

-Soy tu madre querida, a pesar de que no nos vemos mucho te conozco como la palma de mi mano, nunca en la casa habías estado tan callada y triste, por eso es que supuse que son cosas del corazón, ¿acaso se trata de un amor no correspondido?- preguntó Jean tratando de saber el problema que tiene su hija.

-Algo por el estilo, pero ese no es todo el problema- confirmó Hermione con voz triste.

-Cuéntame, a ver si puedo ayudarte, a veces hablar con alguien nuestros problemas nos quita un peso de encima, ¿de quién estas enamorada?- preguntó Jean interesada.

-De Ron Weasley uno de mis mejores amigos, el alto, pelirrojo y pecoso- dijo Hermione sonrojándose violentamente.

-Tienes buen gusto hija, se parece al actor de Ghost, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿acaso el chico tiene novia?, ¿o no tiene los mismos sentimientos hacia ti?- preguntó Jean con curiosidad.

-Que yo sepa no tiene novia, a veces creo que siente cosas por mí y a veces no, pero ese no es el real problema, resulta que lleva varios días enfermo y nadie sabe lo que tiene, y realmente temo perderlo mama, esto es difícil decírtelo pero es más que un enamoramiento común, mama yo lo amo- dijo Hermione angustiada

-Vaya lo siento hija, pero seguro que se repondrá, Molly es una buena madre, no dejara que le ocurra nada a Ronald, así que animo hija veras como se recupera- dijo la señora Granger tratando de animar a su hija.

-Dios te oiga mama, el es muy importante para mi- dijo Hermione con sinceridad, esperando que lo dicho por su madre sea cierto.

-Lo sé hija y por eso mismo debes contárselo, por la amistad que tienen el tiene derecho a saber que lo amas- dijo Jean comprensivamente.

-Pero es que tengo miedo mama, si Ron no tiene los mismos sentimientos eso seguramente dañara nuestra amistad y no soporto la idea de que pueda perderlo- contestó la castaña sacando a relucir el mayor miedo de su vida.

-Hija una amistad de tantos años no se puede tirar a la basura así como así, además yo creo que él te corresponderá- le respondió su madre con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Hermione mostrando interés en lo que su madre tenía que decirle, avivando una llama de esparanza en su interior.

-Porque me contaste lo del baile de cuarto curso, acaso esa no es prueba de que te quiere- le contestó su madre sonriendo-

-Pero si eran celos infantiles nada mas, Ron también es celoso con su hermana- dijo Hermione insegura, acordándose de los celos de Ron por Víktor en el baile de cuarto curso.

-Sí, pero si le buscas el lado negativo a las cosas te vas a confundir mas hija, si crees que no le gustas puedes conquistarlo, eres bonita y tienes un gran cerebro, tienes que perder el miedo- aconsejó Jean a su hija

-No se mama, en el colegio hay chicas más guapas que yo-replicó Hermione deseando en su interior que todas esas arpías se cayeran a un caldero con poción hirviendo.

-Pero tú tienes la gran ventaja que lo conoces mejor que ninguna otra chica, además estoy segura que eres especial para él, pero no le vayas a dar tu virginidad antes de casarte o sino tu papa lo matara-contestó bromeando Jean, muerta de la risa imaginando al pelirrojo en paños menores, huyendo de su marido queriéndole sacar todos los dientes sin anestesia, por haberse atrevido a llevar a la cama a su princesita.

-¡Mamá!, como se te ocurren esas cosas, todavía estoy en el colegio y además Ron es un caballero- dijo Hermione sonrojándose violentamente ante el comentario de su mama y sosteniendo firmemente en su pensamiento que llegaría virgen a su matrimonio.

-Lo sé hija, se que eres toda una señorita y tanto papá como yo estamos orgullosos de ti, prométeme hija que le dirás a Ron o que vas a intentar conquistarlo, puesto que por nada del mundo te quiero ver sufrir- dijo Jean tratándo de animar a Hermione a declarar sus sentimientos a su "amigo".

-Si mamá, pero no es fácil, ¿sabes cuantos amigos de verdad tenía antes de ir a Hogwarts?, ni uno, y supongamos que me resulta algo con Ron, ¿Qué pasaría si cortáramos?- preguntó la chica de melena rebelde a su madre.

-Pues hija en la vida hay que tener riesgos, la vida si todo fuera seguro no sería divertida, yo también fui la que dio los primeros pasos para conquistar a tu padre y ves como termino todo, más de veinte años de casados y una preciosa hija, créeme que tienes armas para luchar por un chico, créeme que Ron sería muy tonto si es que ignora una chica linda e inteligente como tú, se que terminaran juntos, lo he sospechado hace años, para hablar de Harry no tienes ningún problema, pero Ron es otra cosa, ese chico de verdad que caló hondo en tu corazón- dijo Jean con voz segura.

-Gracias mamá, ahora me siento mejor, me decidí voy a conquistarlo y si no quiere, el se lo pierde, aunque no sé cuando se pondrá mejor- dijo Hermione, nuevamente sintiendo pena por su Ronnie.

-Tienes otro punto a favor, el va a ver la clase de chica que tiene a su lado que lo quiere y lo cuida, ya mi niña será mejor que te duermas, ya que mañana iras a verlo y yo también tengo un viaje largo-se despidió Jean Granger dándole un gran abrazo a su hija y sonrió para sus adentros al ver que su pequeña había crecido y había encontrado el amor de su vida.

-Si será mejor que vayamos a dormir, nuevamente mamá gracias por todo de verdad que me siento mejor, hasta mañana- se despidió Hermione con un beso.

-Hasta mañana mi princesita hermosa- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa a su hija.

Hermione esa noche durmió mucho mejor de lo de que había dormido en todo el verano, se durmió esperanzada en todo lo que le dijo su madre, para así dejar por fin de ser un corazón solitario y ser un corazón acompañado de su angel pelirrojo.

OooOooO

Ya en un nuevo día en una humilde, pero preciosa casa ubicada en una colina alrededor del pueblo de Ottery St Catchpole, en Devon, una familia se encontraba tomando el desayuno y comentando acerca del baile al cual asistieron la noche anterior, a excepción de el señor Weasley, Bill y los gemelos que estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

-Estuvo de maravilla, acá en Inglaterra sí que saben hacer fiestas divertidas-comento Fleur para Ginny y Molly, -con Bill no paramos de bailar en casi toda la velada-agregó con una gran sonrisa radiante.

-Arthur tampoco quería parar de bailar- dijo la señora Weasley -¿y usted señorita que tanto conversaba con el joven Krum?-pregunto a Ginny con una gran sonrisa la señora Weasley.

-Solo cosas mama, Víktor solo es buen amigo que conocí anoche- dijo Ginny encojiendose de hombros, -por cierto lo invite a la casa hoy-agregó despreocupadamente, había olvidado completamente decirle a su madre de que había invitado a Víktor Krum a pasar el día a La Madriguera.

-¿Que?, pero Ginny acaso no dices que solo lo conociste anoche, además es una estrella internacional de Quidditch, no sé que voy a preparar para el almuerzo- dijo Molly sonado desesperada.

-Calma señora Weasley, Víktor es un chico muy sencillo, además todo lo que cocina usted es delicioso- le dijo Fleur que recién estaba entrando a la familia y trataba a toda costa caer bien a la señora Weasley ya que Bill le advirtió que cuando se trataba de él, Ron o Ginny era muy celosa.

-Yo lo invite mamá porque él me dijo que se sentía un poco solo acá en Inglaterra, imagínate como te sentirías en un país que no es el tuyo y sin familiares, debe ser muy triste, además Hermione llega esta tarde y ella es una buena amiga de el- dijo Ginny tratando de convencer a su madre de que invitaran al búlgaro a la casa.

-Oh está bien querida, ¿sabes a qué hora va a venir?- preguntó Molly, accediendo a que Viktor visitara su casa, ya que la señora Weasley se caracterizaba por ser una mujer muy amable.

-Me dijo que iba a llegar a las 11 de la mañana, pero no te preocupes pienso invitarlo a él y a Fleur a dar un paseo al pueblo, así tienes tiempo para preparar todo, además Ron ya está mejor y no necesita que estemos con el todo el tiempo, en cualquier rato se despierta ese- comentó Ginny alegre de que su madre dejara que su nuevo amigo viniera a visitarla.

-Si yo también quiero que despierte- dijo Fleur, lo conozco de mi estadía en Hogwarts para el torneo de los tres magos y desde ahí que no lo vuelvo a ver, fue muy chocante para mi verlo enfermo, siempre era muy alegre- comentó Fleur apenada del chico que antes se le salían los ojos mirándola.

Después de desayunar Molly realizo las tareas diarias de aseo de Ron rápidamente, puesto que tener a una estrella de fama mundial no es cosa de todos los días, por lo mismo envió mensajes a sus hijos para que a la hora de almuerzo vinieran preparados para recibir la importante visita, personalmente estaba muy emocionada ya que al búlgaro se le notaba demasiado la noche del baile de beneficencia que quedo prendado de su hija menor y francamente Víktor era un muy buen partido para su hija, aunque hubiese preferido que Harry saliera con ella, ya que él para la familia era uno más y era de confianza, pero en realidad nunca ha mostrado interés por su hija.

Faltando diez minutos para las 11 de la mañana Víktor se apareció fuera de la madriguera, el muy adulador traía tres ramos de rosas, para Fleur, Ginny y la señora Weasley, puesto que quería dar la mejor impresión ya que venía decidido a conquistar el corazón de la bella pelirroja, con un poco de nervios se dirigió a la puerta, no pasaron ni 5 segundos desde que golpeo cuando la señora Weasley, Fleur y Ginny abrieron

-Víktor que bueno que hayas decidido a venir, te estábamos esperando, ven pasa- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amable invitando al chico de los balcanes a su hogar.

-Oh gracias por su amabilidad, lo mínimo que pude hacer por su generosidad es traer estos humildes obsequios- dijo Viktor dándo con un movimiento elegante las flores a Ginny, Fleur y Molly, estas dos últimas tenían una sonrisita pícara debido a que encontraban gracioso que la menor de los Weasley haya flechado a un chico tan formal y caballero.

-No debiste molestarte, pero de todas formas las flores están muy bonitas- dijo Ginny muy sonriente y halagada por el presente, antes con suerte Michael Corner le había comprado una cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas y con Dean no alcanzaron a tener una salida a Hogsmead, ya que esa relación duró muy poco gracias a sus entrometidos hermanos gemelos.

Mientras tanto la señora Weasley y Fleur se mandaron una miradita cómplice y una sonrisita al observar que definitivamente sus sospechas se corroboraban y efectivamente Krum venia en plan de conquista y además era un caballero a la antigua, que traía rosas y trataba de impresionar a la suegra y la familia de la chica que cortejaba.

-Señora Weasley, Fleur un gusto saludarlas y entregarles este ramos de rosas que es incapaz de opacar vuestra belleza y elegancia- dijo Krum con voz cursi, logrando que Fleur y Molly se mataran internamente de la risa, las dos pensaron que al chico se le pasó un poco la mano con el último comentario, pero lo encontraron gracioso y adorable.

-Jajaja, eres muy cortes querido, siéntete como en tu casa, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame y llámame Molly- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

-Muy amable de su parte Molly- agradeció el búlgaro, contento por dar una buena impresión a la "suegra".

Molly se fue a terminar los preparativos para el almuerzo mientras que Ginny, Fleur y Víctor se fueron a dar un paseo al pueblo, cosa que Molly agradeció a su futura nuera ya que aunque Víktor se ve a simple vista un buen tipo, todavía no tenia su total confianza como para dejarlo a solas con su única niña, por lo que Fleur le vino como anillo al dedo para ser la chaperona de Ginny.

Durante la visita al pueblo Ginny, Fleur y Víktor la pasaron muy bien, Ginny los invito a conocer el parque y el Honky Tonk que es el bar-café del pueblo donde se tomaron una humeante y deliciosa taza de café, después fueron a la heladería del pueblo en donde el truco para que les vendieran helados baratos era hablar mal de Ron, puesto que cuando pequeño Ron le rompió el corazón a Jolie una bella chica de pelo negro quien es la hija de 17 años del dueño de la tienda y quien atendía el local.

-Les voy a regalar un tarro grande gratis de helado pero con la condición que guarden un poco y se lo pongan en la espalda a esa bestia sin corazón que solo se morreaba conmigo para que le regalara helados- dijo Jolie, que aunque habían pasado 7 años de aquel incidente, todavía le dolía el orgullo, puesto que Ron fué su primer amor y desamor, ese venenoso comentario provocó que Ginny, Fleur y Víktor casi se desternillen de la risa, aunque Ginny pensaba que a Hermione no le iba a provocar mucha gracia.

-Desde luego Jolie, dalo por hecho, pagará caro el haberte hecho falsas ilusiones- contestó Ginny quien apenas podía contener la risa al comprobar que todas las andanzas que le conto Ron eran verdad y sintió unas ganas enormes de que estuviera despierto para además de colocarle helado en la espalda darle un gran abrazo y un beso a su querido hermano

Víktor y Fleur estaban igualmente muertos de la risa de la vengativa chica y así todos salieron de la heladería cargados de helados para nuevamente ir al parque a tomarse los helados, después de un largo paseo por el pueblo por fin se dirigían a la madriguera a almorzar, cuando llegaron no solo estaban Bill y Arthur, sino que también estaban los gemelos que se dieron el tiempo de ir a almorzar a casa para conocer mejor a Víktor Krum.

Molly se lució con el almuerzo de entrada preparó una exquisita sopa de pollo, después sirvió unas deliciosas empanadas de carne con queso, los gemelos trajeron además hidromiel para después del almuerzo y helado de crema con chips de chocolate que Ginny, Víktor y Fleur apenas probaron ya que estaban que reventaban por todo el helado que además comieron en la mañana.

Pasaron un almuerzo memorable en donde el tema de conversación fueron las travesuras y jilipolleses de Ron, los gemelos contaron cuando le transformaron el peluche en araña y que gracias a ellos es aracnofóbico, cuando dejaba en banca rota a los fallecidos tío Billius y abuelo Septimus Weasley jugando al póker o al ajedrez, Bill contó cuando lo llevo a su trabajo en El Cairo y lo dejó solo en el vestíbulo, y cuando volvió lo vio morreándose muy apasionadamente con la hija de su jefe norteamericano, que estaba indignadísimo, Fleur contó cuando la invito al baile y después se quedo mirándola como un bobo, también cuando su hermana pequeña lo besó por haberla salvado y finalmente Víktor para aportar en la conversación, relató la anécdota de esta mañana en la heladería de cómo la chica despechada les hizo prometer que le echaran helado en la espalda.

-Oh Víktor nos diste una gran idea para la tienda "Los helados Ronaldos" les das una lamida y el helado aparecerá en la espalda de la víctima- dijo Fred contento de tener una nueva idea para ganar más dinero todavía en la tienda.

-Serán la sensación de este verano, ademas sera una forma de darle un homenaje al pequeño Ronnie- agrego George contento de homenajear a su hermano menor.

-Ya van empezar ustedes con sus bromas, además en la mesa no se habla de negocios- dijo Molly enfadandose, todavía no digería que los gemelos abrieran la tienda, pero el enojo ya no era tanto al ver que se estaban haciendo millonarios.

-Lo sentimos mama- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

Después de almorzar los que trabajaban se fueron a sus respectivas labores incluida Fleur que trabajaba media jornada y que hoy le tocaba trabajar en la tarde, se fueron muy contentos en especial los gemelos puesto que hicieron dos de sus 3 actividades favoritas, una era comer y otra era molestar a Ron que aunque no estuviera presente se rieron de él, eso sí con bastante cariño de las tonteras de su hermano, además le dejaron un enorme paquete de regalo con sus mejores productos para cuando se despertara, su tercera actividad favorita era fastidiar a Percy pero el muy idiota todavía no se dignaba a ir a la madriguera, aun cuando se demostró que Harry y Albus Dumbledore tenían la razón de que Voldemort había regresado.

Otra persona que estaba muy a gusto era Krum, nunca había tenido un almuerzo muy divertido, era hijo único y la gente de su natal Bulgaria e incluida su familia era un poco fría, le encanto el ambiente familiar de los Weasley y encontró que todos eran muy hospitalarios, pero la persona que le interesaba cada vez le atraía mas y mas Ginny.

La chica era simpática, extremadamente linda y muy divertida, cosas simples como ir a un pueblo, tomar helados, jugar con gnomos que era lo que estaban haciendo ahora o simplemente conversar o reír se transformaban en momentos memorables, además tenía un aroma embriagante como algo florar que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ya avanzada la tarde a eso de las 17 horas decidieron entrar a la madriguera y se encontraron con la feliz sorpresa de que Hermione había llegado a la madriguera a través de la red flu.

-¡Viktor!- dijo Hermione sorprendida y extrañada, que agradable volver a verte, cuánto tiempo amigo-dijo esto último para dejar de un principio las cosas claras para no arruinar sus chances con Ron.

-Si mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿como has estado?, ¿como han estado tus vacaciones?- preguntó Viktor con tono cortés a su amiga que no la veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si he estado bien, he tenido un verano tranquilo en estos dias, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- preguntó una curiosa Hermione de ver al ex-campeón de Drumstrang en casa de los Weasley.

-Bueno, ayer conocí a Ginny y a los Weasley en un evento del ministerio de magia y Ginny amablemente me invito aquí, además ahora me vine a vivir a Inglaterra puesto que voy a jugar en un equipo de la liga local, el Puddlemere United, así que eso me vio obligado a buscar nuevas amistades y déjame decirte que las he encontrado- dijo eso señalando a Ginny que había ido con su madre.

-Oh bien qué bueno que te lleves bien con Ginny es una chica muy simpática, pero déjame advertirte que ellos son muy celosos de ella en especial Ron- le dijo todo esto muy despacio ya que notó un interés de su amigo por Ginny

-Descuida, me conoces y sabes que soy un caballero muy respetuoso, incapaz de faltarle el respeto a una chica- dijo Krum poniéndose un tanto serio, sabía que Hermione era de las personas que decían la verdad en la cara.

-Si eso es cierto, de todas formas ve con cuidado pero en fin tu eres grande sabes tus cosas, bienvenido a Inglaterra y es bueno volver a verte- dijo Hermione con amabilidad pero con franqueza.

-Gracias- dijo Víktor sorprendido de la capacidad de Hermione de darse cuenta de que le interesaba Ginny y también un poco molesto de la advertencia ya que algo que tenia Hermione que no le gustaba es que era un poco severa ya que no tuvo pelos en la lengua en decirle que se fuera con cuidado con Ginny, el ya tenía experiencia con Hermione por lo que ya sabía que era muy directa puesto que para el torneo de los tres magos le dejo muy en claro que solo podían ser amigos y solo pudo obtener un beso en el baile de navidad y fue en un momento que estaba triste por algo, en conclusión ahora se alegraba de haber conocido a Ginny ya que a su parecer era más divertida y femenina, y en el fondo se compadecía del tipo que terminara con Hermione que aunque era bonita e inteligente era demasiado directa, temperamental, correcta y mandona para sus cosas, era incapaz de hacer por ejemplo una locura romántica, que equivocado estaba en realidad Víktor Krum puesto que había una persona que era capaz de romper todos los esquemas de Hermione y ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

Después de saludar a todos los presentes en la madriguera Hermione fue directamente a hacer lo que realmente le importaba, ver a Ron, casi se le cayeron las lagrimas al ver a Ron durmiendo aun cuando era de día, aunque le dijeran que ya estaba mejor no podía mejorar su ánimo, ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo reír, discutir con ella, jugar ajedrez, comer dulces y hacer muchas cosas divertidas, a lo mejor estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero en realidad para ella era chocante ya que las únicas veces que lo vio mal fue cuando salió golpeado del ajedrez y después de la batalla del ministerio, pero en esas ocasiones despertó rápidamente y no tenía prácticamente tres días durmiendo.

Después de una merienda en la tarde Víktor se marchó a su hotel y prometió enviar una lechuza pronto para anunciar que haría una visita, mientras tanto en Surrey un muchacho de casi 16 años estaba aburrido como una ostra en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

OooOooO

Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en su cama ya cansado de leer los ejemplares del diario El Profeta, que ya tenían indicios de los ataques de lord Voldemort, noticias incluso que salían en los medios de comunicación muggle como grandes destrucciones en la ciudad, asesinatos o fenómenos inexplicables, por el diario Harry se entero de los asesinatos de madame Bones y Emmeline Vance, esta ultima miembro de la Orden del Fénix, un gran grupo que se opone a los planes de Voldemort en donde muchos notables magos y brujas han dado su vida por la causa, entre ellos sus propios padres, James y Lily Potter y su padrino Sirius Black, que falleció hace algunas semanas en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia. Este último hecho lo tenía muy triste ya que Sirius es la única persona que ha conocido que es lo más parecido a un padre.

A pesar de estar aburridísimo, Harry Potter no lo estaba pasando tan mal como siempre, sus tíos no lo trataban bien, pero tampoco lo trataban mal, si no que fingían como si Harry no existiera, era un poco deprimente, pero un poco mejor a que lo regañaran a cada momento además estaba contento ya que recibió cartas de Dumbledore. Hagrid, Hermione y Ginny, que le contaban acerca del repentino cambio de salud en su mejor amigo, cosa que lo preocupo bastante, ya que Ron de lo que el sabia, nunca había enfermado, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo ya que Hermione acaba de mandarle una carta contándole que Ron ya estaba mejor y pronto iba a mejorar, además le contó que el profesor Dumbledore tenía pensado ir a buscarlo personalmente a Privet Drive para traerlo a la madriguera para pasar el resto del verano con sus amigos, este hecho lo entusiasmaba mucho, ya que la madriguera para él era como un hogar ya que todos en esa casa lo estimaban y lo trataban con amabilidad, para él los Weasley era la idealización que tenia de una familia, el encuentro futuro con los Weasley cambio un poco los pensamientos que había tenido este verano.

Harry Potter no era un mago normal, desde pequeño estaba con el estigma de una profecía que lo señalaba a él como la persona más peligrosa para el mago mas maligno del último tiempo, Lord Voldemort, mentiría si es que dijera que no está asustado, cuando el hecho de que algún día tenga un enfrentamiento definitivo con este mago, realmente lo aterraba, sino que también temía por lo que este malvado brujo pudiera hacerles a las personas que más quería en el mundo como Ron, Hermione, el resto de los Weasley, Remus, Neville, Luna y muchas más personas que estaban a su lado, ya que este temor lo ha vivido por malas experiencias en donde Voldemort utiliza a su círculo intimo de personas para intentar llegar a él, en segundo curso utilizo a la hermana de su mejor amigo, solo para que se encontrara con él en la cámara de los secretos, en su último curso utilizo el cariño por su padrino para arrastrarlo al ministerio de magia e intentar coger el registro de la profecía que los vinculaba hasta que uno de los dos matara al otro.

De verdad que Harry no sabía cómo se las iba arreglar para resultar ganador de la confrontación destinada con el mago mas maligno del último tiempo, la profecía habla de que él tiene un poder que Voldemort no tiene, Dumbledore le dijo que era la capacidad de amar, pero realmente eso no le explicaba cómo iba a derrotarlo, muchas personas que se han enfrentado a Voldemort también tenían la capacidad de amar y cayeron en combate, sucumbiendo frente al gran poder de este brujo, sus leales seguidores los mortífagos y otros sirvientes del lord que incluían a los gigantes y a los feroces hombres lobos

Finalmente Harry después de darle algunas chucherías para lechuzas a Hedwig decidió ir a acostarse, su fiel mascota blanca había vuelto de su último viaje ya que le había escrito a Hermione en busca de información de Ron y esta le contaba que ya estaba con él y estaba mejor, Harry sabia que en el fondo sus dos amigos estaban enamorados y que tarde o temprano iban a tener algo y si eso pasaba decidió que aunque no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos a que se quedaran juntos, ya que no soportaba la idea que se pelearan para siempre y la amistad quedara resentida, francamente estaba un poco cansado de sus discusiones, aunque a veces lo divertían, además por lo que le han contado, Ron y Hermione se parecían mucho a sus padres de jóvenes-quizás por eso quiero que los cabezotas se queden juntos-pensó Harry, ya con este ultimo pensamiento en mente, se durmió recordando los rostros de sus mejores amigos y deseando con todas sus fuerzas verlos pronto y que estuvieran bien.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano un chico rubio y su madre se encontraban acorralados por tres personas que vestían túnicas negras y que se encontraban encapuchados y enmascarados, se trataba de mortífagos los leales seguidores de lord Voldemort, venian a la mansion Malfoy para hacer pagar caro a Draco y Narcissa la mision que se le encomendo a Lucius en departamento de misterios que tuvo un rotundo fracaso, que se traduce en que el señor tenebroso todavia no puede oir la profecia que lo vincula con Harry Potter, por lo tanto no tiene la informacion para acabar de un buena vez con el niño que vivio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si se trata nada menos que la bella Narcissa y el joven Malfoy, vengo a hecer pagar el fracaso de Lucius en el ministerio para que quede claro que El lord de las tinieblas no perdona- dijo uno de los encapuchados con voz amenazante.

-¡Draco y yo no tenemos la culpa de asuntos en que no estámos metidos, son asuntos de Lucius, el le servía al señor tenebroso, no nosotros!- dijo Narcissa en defensa de ella y de su hijo Draco.

-No me contestes mujer, si el señor tenebroso decidio que los castigara asi se hara, CRUCIO!- exclamó el mortífago, mientras que un rayo rojo de su varita le daba a Narcissa Malfoy.

-¡Noo, deja en paz a mi madre infeliz!- Draco grita al mortifago que estaba torturando a su madre sacando su varita preparandose para defender su vida y la de su madre aunque estuviera en desventaja, pero el es un Malfoy y ninguna escoria vendra a humillarlo en su propia mansion...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Un capítulo más largo, con el transcurrir del tiempo voy a ir aumentando el numero de escenas mas fuertes en los capítulos, ojalas lo hayan disfrutado, con este capítulo marqué la pauta de lo que van a ser algunas de las relaciones interpersonales que se irán desarrollando durante la trama, a partir de ahora los capitulos se volveran muy oscuros, en donde tratare de plasmar los péores miedos, deseo de destruccion, situaciones tabu y muchas cosas que la mayoria de las personas tenemos en nuestro lado oscuro

"LA VERDAD DEL UNIVERSO ES QUE NADIE NI NADA ES ABSOLUTO, NO EXISTE LA LUZ SIN ALGO DE OSCURIDAD, NI LA OSCURIDAD SIN ALGO DE LUZ, PUESTO QUE EL UNIVERSO ES UN HERMOSO FLUJO, INCONSTANTE, DINAMICO Y MISTERIOSO" CONFUSIO

"DENTRO DE LO BUENO HAY ALGO MALO Y DENTRO DE LO MALO HAY ALGO BUENO" YING & YANG

"LOS FANTASMAS Y LO MONSTRUOS EXISTEN, RESIDEN EN CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS, LO MALO ES QUE A VECES SE EXPRESAN DE MALA MANERA" STEPHEN KING

"EN EL UNIVERSO NADA SE CREA NI SE DESTRUYE, TODO SE TRANFORMA" 1° LEY DE LA TERMODINÁMICA

"EL TIEMPO SIN TI ES EMPO" MASAKI KURUSU JA JA JA JA (NO PUEDO CREER QUE VARIOS HAN CAÍDO CON ESTO...)

Adelanto del próximo capítulo del Maestro del Jagan.

Se que dije que Ron iba despertar ahora, pero lo hará en el próximo, Harry acompañara a Dumbledore a realizar una tarea, veremos a Malfoy como va a ser su relación con los mortífagos y habrá acercamiento de una de las parejas que tengo en la trama.

Se agradecen reviews, también tendre en cuenta sugerencias y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Hizoka para que sepas voy a tomar en cuanta tu sugerencia que me planteaste en el foro de GetBackers y va a aparecer ese personaje, y va a ser tan terrible y sanguinario como lo pides y además gracias por ayudarme a editar las historias

Eso seria todo por ahora, volveré pronto gracias por su tiempo

MASAKI KURUSU


	4. El Doctor Jackal y el despertar de Ron

Se que di detalles del Jagan y algunas cosas de las habilidades de Asclepios, pero hay cosas que no mostré que le dijo Lucretia a Ron que irán apareciendo en la trama poco a poco, quiero dejar en claro también ahora que la historia no es una mezcla de géneros, Harry no derrotará a Voldemort con el Kame hame ha, los meteoros de Pegaso o un sable jedi, esto es el mundo de la magia, aunque a Harry si que le gustaría que las cosas fuesen así, jajaja, el Jagan no es exclusivo de una conocida serie, sino que es tradición de la Europa antigua y medieval, incluso aquí en América el Jagan es conocido como MAL DE OJO, ahora no les quito más tiempo y a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Dr Jackal y el despertar de Ron.

Draco Malfoy se batía a duelo en el salón de su mansión con tres mortífagos a la vez, pudo desarmar con un Expelliarmus a uno de sus atacantes, pero quedaban dos belicosos oponentes por vencer, además que tenía que proteger a toda costa a su madre qué estaba tendida en el suelo desmayada por los horrores sufridos por la maldición Cruciatus, en cualquier momento Draco sentía que le iban arrebatar su varita o peor aún su vida.

-Sagitta Argento!- Gritó un mortífago y apenas pudo Draco, con expresión aterrada en el rostro esquivar la flecha plateada que derrumbó una pared del salón de su casa.

-Desmaius!- contraatacó Draco pero su hechizo fue desviado con un encantamiento escudo.

-Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó uno de los mortífagos la maldición asesina que si no es por sus reflejos de buscador de Slytherin, seguro que habían logrado asesinarlo, aún asustado Draco sacó fuerzas para cargar a la ofensiva y le lanzó con éxito una maldición de conjuntivitis a uno de sus atacantes, por lo que ahora quedaba con mejores posibilidades de ganar el duelo, aunque era casi imposible- Stunner- gritó uno de sus atacantes con cara de maniático pero Malfoy nuevamente zafó de la maldición utilizando un encantamiento propulsor para esquivar.

Pero Draco no se dio cuenta que el mortífago desarmado le da una violenta patada en la cabeza, tomándolo desprevenido dejándolo apunto de estar grogui, intentó mantenerse consiente y contraatacar, pero el mortífago que lo pateó, de un tirón le quitó la varita y le propinó un fuerte golpe de puño que lo mandó a caer junto a su madre que apenas podía soportar la respiración.

Para empeorar más aún su suerte el mortífago que estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición de conjuntivitis fue asistido y al sacarse la máscara resultó nada más que Rowan Parkinson, padre de Pansy su compañera y en algunas ocasiones amiga con derecho a beneficios.

-Vaya, así que el señorito Malfoy resultó más duro de lo que varios hubieran pensado- comentó uno de los encapuchados con una carcajada que hizo reír también a los demás mortífagos.

-Es una lástima que tengamos ordenes para asesinarte muchacho, aunque nadie lo va a sentir mucho, puesto que mi hija sólo jugaba contigo y ahora debe estar con Blaise riéndose de que van a matarte- le dijo el señor Parkinson con una expresión de mofa en su rostro.

-Pues no me interesa su hija, perras baratas y fáciles ahí en todos los burdeles de Londres, lado en que terminará trabajando su hija- contestó Draco con expresión de desafío y una sonrisa arrogante digna de un Malfoy.

-Serás malnacido- Crucio! – gritó el señor Parkinson emitiendo un rayo rojo de su varita logrando hacer gritar a Draco de dolor, Parkinson disfrutaba cada momento en que torturaba a Malfoy como un niño que le hubiesen regalado un juguete nuevo, por su parte Draco deseaba que le diesen el golpe de gracia para que todo terminara luego y ojalas tuvieran un poco de piedad por su amada madre Narcissa, pero lo que no sabía Draco es que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente al salón de la mansión Malfoy, con sus conocimientos en magia pudo perfectamente esconder su presencia, ni siquiera con un Homenium Revelio ordinario lo podrían detectar, quizás con un encantamiento metafísico podrían detectarlo, viendo su aura, pero estos mortífagos no estaban al nivel para realizar semejante encantamiento, en realidad no estaban a nivel de él, el profesor Severus Snape, que estaba listo para combatir.

-Desmedrus- gritó Snape, dando un fuerte latigazo con la varita, de donde Salió un fuerte resplandor púrpura que dejó fuera de combate a los dos encapuchados, por lo que ahora solo le faltaba Parkinson que intentaba pillar desprevenido a Snape, - Avada Kedavra- gritó Parkinson, pero Severus muy hábil con expresión de suficiencia, esquivó la maldición asesina.

-Desmaius- intentó nuevamente Parkinson con un hechizo con menos carga mágica para que así la ráfaga sea más veloz, pero Severus era mucho más mago que Rowan Parkinson, pues con una ligera sacudida Severus realizó el hechizo Revertio que hizo que el encantamiento aturdidor de su contrincante se devolviera, dando de lleno en el pecho del mortífago y desmayándolo.

Severus esperaba ganar fácilmente la batalla en realidad, puesto que desde que fue vencido en duelo por James Potter hace más de 16 años, no había tenido un duelo que valiera la pena, pese que ahora eran tres magos no tuvo problemas para salir victorioso, ya que eran de los Mortífagos de más bajo rango bajo al servicio del señor tenebroso, pero si aparecía un miembro de su antiguo grupo, estaría en verdaderos problemas por lo que decidió ir ayudar lo más rápidamente posible a Draco a incorporarse para escapar luego de aquí y así evitar el peligro.

-Draco, levántate muchacho tenemos que escapar, seguro que se deben de haber dado cuenta que tus verdugos han sido derrotados- decía todo esto Snape tratando de incorporar a Draco que estaba muy adolorido y cansado por su combate, trataba de incorporarlo pero Draco no se podía ni sus brazos literalmente.

-Vamos Draco, necesito que me ayudes cargar a tu madre para así desaparecernos, si no lo hacemos luego pueden venir más, incluso pueda que venga uno realmente fuerte- Snape le decía todo esto a Draco para que sacara fuerzas de flaqueza, pero era difícil la situación- Draco si no te levantas te matarán a ti y a tú madre, vamos ¡puedes hacerlo!- Malfoy a la mención de que su madre podía ser asesinada pudo levantarse con gesto de dolor apoyándose en los hombros de Snape.

-Voy a intentar levantar a tu madre, lo único que te pido es que no te sueltes de mí, puesto que cuando tenga a tu madre nos vamos a aparecer en mi casa en donde ustedes estarán seguros- Draco asintió y se mantuvo firme sujetando a su profesor de pociones que tomó a su madre que se encontraba muy mal y de repente el profesor giró sobre si mismo y fueron succionados por un torbellino de colores que hacía sentir una gran presión, habían logrado salir de la mansión Malfoy escapando de un peligro inminente, puesto que justo cuando ellos escaparon por la puerta principal venía entrando un misterioso hombre con paso elegante y vanidoso.

El sujeto misterioso era alto y delgado, vestía un traje negro largo, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, usaba un sobrero de banda ancha que cubría la mayor parte de su fino rostro con rasgos orientales y su cabello largo, negro y sedoso, miraba con atención la hermosa casa solariega por donde caminaba, iba por un pasillo en donde habían pinturas muy costosas, tenía que reconocer que Lucius y Narcissa tenían un gusto muy refinado, incluso cuando entró en la mansión se encontró con pavos reales que lamentó tener que asesinarlos puesto que eran muy bellos, pero tuvo que matarlos porque le encantaba el color de la sangre iluminada por la luz de la luna, tomaba un color tan oscuro que lo excitaba, además el olor de la sangre lo embriagaba, tenía para él una dulzura como el aroma de las rosas.

El hombre había llegado al final del pasillo y vio algo que lo llenó de decepción, no vio ningún cadáver solo a una manga de inútiles tirados en el piso incapaz de asesinar a un muchacho de 16 años y a la perra de su madre, la ineptitud era algo que le aborrecía, no entendía como su señor tenebroso podía tener a tantos inútiles en su ejército, pero menos mal que el estaba en la elite de las tropas del señor oscuro, el era parte y líder de Los jinetes del Apocalipsis, el círculo más apegado a su señor, donde los mejores 4 magos o brujas del grupo formaban parte, lamentablemente Rosier había muerto y Severus los había abandonado, pero eso no le importaba ya tenía un par de miembros nuevos para el grupo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó aquí?- preguntó con voz fría y expresión imperturbable en el rostro.

-Dr Jackal teníamos al muchacho y a su madre acorralada, pero llegó Severus Snape que traicionó al señor oscuro y nos derrotó- dijo uno de los hombres derrotados era rubio y de complexión fuerte

-Richardson crees que vine directo de Hiroshima sólo para oír escusas- Jackal sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento rápido, en el estómago de Richardson apareció una gran J que se iba poniendo roja por el color de la sangre, además la J también se notaba en la espalda del pobre mortífago que tenía una cara de pánico mientras la vida se le arrancaba a chorros- Esto es por tu ineficiencia y por tu falta de respeto, para ustedes bazofias soy Kurodou Akabane-. Dijo esto Jackal con una sonrisa en el rostro

De otro rápido movimiento repitió el procedimiento anterior y le quitó la vida a otro mortífago, Jackal se acercó lentamente a Parkinson que estaba aterrado de miedo y sin varita para defenderse

-Oh Parkinson eres un asqueroso, te has orinado en esta fina alfombra, ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?, pero si solo quiero charlar contigo-le dijo Jackal sonriendo y hablando con una voz cantarina-En realidad no quiero solo charlar, quiero un trato a cambio de tu fracaso, pues reconozco que Snape es un mago difícil de vencer, incluso a mí me podría costar la vida intentar vencerlo-.

-Si señor cualquier trato, le daré lo que sea- le dijo Parkinson implorando a Jackal para que no le quitase la vida.

-A partir de mañana quiero a tu hija en mi cama todas las noches-exigió Jackal con una cara de pervertido.

-Si señor, le daré a Pansy-dijo el señor Parkinson seguro, aunque en el fondo le dolía entregar su hija mayor a semejante demonio.

-¿Quién habló de Pansy?, yo quiero a la dulce Scarleth- dijo sorprendido Akabane-pensé que me conocías Parkinson-.

-¡Pero señor solo tiene 9 años, Pansy es ya mayor!, le hago un trato mi mujer y Pansy por mi hija menor- ofreció Parkinson angustiado de que el japonés quisiera usar a su princesita para saciar sus bajos instintos.

- No- contestó fríamente Jackal-no me gustan las mujeres mayores de 12 años, además es mejor que de pequeñas conozcan los placeres de la vida y piensa positivo te la devolveré en tres años-dijo Jackal sonriendo divertido, ya que le encantaba causar temor y desesperación en la gente.

-Por favor señor no le haga nada a mi pequeña, ella no tiene la culpa de mi fracaso- imploró Parkinson.

-Está bien hombre, acaso no sabes que estaba bromeando, ustedes los ingleses tienen francamente un sentido del humor muy malo, eso está mal tienen que ver las cosas más positivamente y reírse de ustedes mismos, pero Parkinson un error más y mataré a tu mujer, a tu hija mayor y tomaré como juguete a tu hija menor hasta que decida matarla, así que ya los sabes, no me decepciones nunca más, porque o sino lamentarás el haber conocido a Kurodou Akabane-dijo Jackal con tono amenazante

-Si señor entendido- respondió Parkinson tratando de sonar agradecido, pues sabía que en realidad no era una broma, sino una amenaza, ya que Jackal estaba tan desquiciado y era tan pervertido que sabía que era capaz de matarlo a él y a su familia, además de abusar a su niña y por lo que el sabía Jackal era tan sicópata, que sus inclinaciones sexuales eran las niñas menores de 12 años y los muchachos entre 12 y 20 años, en ambos casos cuando sus víctimas cumplían el límite de edad los asesinaba, además tenía una sed permanente de sangre y combate, lo más seguro pensaba el señor Parkinson es que Jackal sabía las intenciones de Snape y vino acá a buscar un buen combate.

Lamentando profundamente el señor Parkinson de unirse a los mortífagos se desapareció junto a Jackal para dirigirse a su propia mansión que el señor tenebroso usaba como cuartel general de la orden tenebrosa.

OooOooO

Ya en casa de Severus Snape, Draco y Narcissa se encontraban más recuperados del combate ocurrido en su mansión, Severus, les proporcionaba todo tipo de pociones para que se recuperaran de los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus.

-Aquí estarán a salvo, mi casa tiene todas las medidas de seguridad proporcionadas por Dumbledore, además que miembros de la guardia de Dumbledore constantemente visitarán el lugar e incluso los acompañarán al callejón Diagon cuando ustedes necesiten ir allí, se que acá no tendrán todas las comodidades, pero estarán bien-dijo Severus señalando el lúgubre lugar en que vivía durante las vacaciones.

-Gracias Severus, por tu amabilidad y por habernos salvado a Draco y a mí de una muerte segura- contestó Narcissa agradecida y con una sincera sonrisa

-De nada, fue Dumbledore el que ideó el plan para rescatarlos, Lucius mientras tanto está seguro en Azkabán pero de ser necesario será traído aquí, bien creo que ya están instalados en mi casa, tengo que decirles que no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí ya que voy a ausentarme un año de Inglaterra- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a unas escaleras

-¿Dónde va ir profesor? Preguntó Draco

-No puedo contarte Draco, tengo un trabajo que cumplir, Dumbledore ya tiene un profesor nuevo que va a impartir pociones, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas

Snape luego de empacar todas sus cosas emprendió su viaje que en realidad era una misión de Dumbledore, ya estaba tranquilo puesto que pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a los Malfoys y ya se encontraban en un lugar seguro con todas las medidas de seguridad mágica posible.

OooOooO

Pasaron un par de días en la Madriguera Ron todavía no había despertado, consultaron a la sanadora Henman y les dijo que Ron solo estaba agotado, les intentó explicar que era él metabolismo y les dijo que por una extraña razón Ron aumentó el catabolismo o sea la capacidad de degradar fuentes de energía del cuerpo de Ron, por lo que estaba muy agotado, para frenar este proceso ocuparon una técnica muggle que consistía en insertar agujas en las venas de Ron y por ahí enviar el alimento, a las 6 de la mañana tenía que levantarse Hermione para verificar que la bomba de infusión haya cumplido su misión ya que ella era la más adecuada para estas cosas muggles, pese a la insistencia del señor Weasley de ser el quien vea el aparato muggle.

Hermione se levantó a comprobar la eficacia de la técnica, además de realizar esa tarea se quedaba un rato con Ron y aprovechaba de acariciarlo y besarlo en la frente, no se quedaba mucho tiempo porque para ella era deprimente verlo así y le daban unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar, pero lograba contenerse para transmitirle fuerza al amor de su vida para que pronto despertara.

Hermione salió sigilosamente para salir de la habitación para no despertar a Ginny y a Fleur, que resultó ser una gran persona y ya no la consideraba "una rubia tarada", sino que una persona muy simpática y muy amable

Rápidamente y silenciosamente subió a la habitación de Ron, pero al abrir la habitación se llevo el susto de su vida, Ron no se encontraba allí, salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo deprisa la escalera, no sabía si despertar o no a la familia Weasley, pero al final decidió que iba a buscarlo por ella misma, además la señora Weasley estaba por despertarse así que emprendió la búsqueda de Ron.

Primero pasó a la pequeña salita de la casa y no estaba, tampoco estaba en la cocina, pero de repente se le ocurrió mirar el reloj y no le sirvió de mucho ya que todas las agujas indicaban peligro de muerte, por instinto miró por la ventana de la cocina hacia afuera y ahí lo encontró estaba junto al estanque grande de agua que tenia la familia Weasley y a pesar que había brisa afuera, estaba recién amaneciendo y aunque no tenia un jersey a mano, salió rápidamente al encuentro con Ron.

Con la cara llena de lagrimas de alegría llego junto a él y le sorprendió que el también estaba llorando en silencio lo único que se le vino a la mente fue una irresistible idea de arrojarse a los brazos de él y así lo hizo Hermione.

-Ron ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Hermione aferrada al pecho del muchacho, antes de contestar este se sacó su chaqueta y la puso en la espalda de ella, mientras olía la fragancia de su cabello, luego de estar un momento así la miró a los ojos para contestarle, a Hermione le pareció que Ron estaba más hermoso que nunca tenía los ojos y el cabello más brillantes que nunca y su sonrisa denotaba felicidad y le transmitía un paz que nunca había sentido, además estaba el hecho de que algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, cosa que Hermione nunca había visto en Ron, pero que le resultaba maravilloso.

-No lo sé Hermione-le contestó Ron con una voz suave y una sonrisa-tengo una sensación muy extraña como si no hubiese estado aquí por años y ahora acabo de regresar- le contestó el chico embargado por la emoción.

A Hermione sintió que su corazón le ordenaba no hablar más, se limitó solamente a quedarse junto a Ron con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que este tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, ellos solo se dedicaban a mirarse y a sentir los primeros rayos del amanecer junto a la brisa que revoloteaba suavemente con sus cabellos, ninguno sintió ganas de besarse, pero no porque no se amaran, sino porque sentían que debían trasmitirse todos sus sentimientos a través de su abrazo, miradas y radiantes sonrisas.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que sintieron a Molly, Ginny y Fleur correr hacia ellos, fue Ginny la primera en llegar al lado de su hermano y lo derribó de un abraso.

-Idiota me tenías asustada- le dijo Ginny encima del en el piso, con una sonrisa radiante, mientras Hermione, Molly y Fleur se partían de la risa por la efusividad de Ginny.

-Pero ahora estoy bien, incluso estoy mejor que nunca-contestó Ron levantándose y poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su hermana, -veo que tenemos invitada- dijo Ron sonriendo dirigiéndose a Fleur, que por lo que tenía entendido era la novia de Bill.

-Así es Ronald, Bill me invitó a conocer la familia ya que vamos a casarnos el próximo verano. Contestó Fleur sonriente feliz de que su futuro cuñado estuviera recuperado-Es bueno volver a verte- dijo la francesa contenta de que el chico que años atrás rescató a su querida hermana, estuviera recuperado.

-Felicitaciones por lo del matrimonio y a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo-contestó Ron con una expresión radiante de alegría.

-Ya será mejor que pasemos a desayunar, además que Arthur y Bill también querrán verte Ron, te voy a dar un buen desayuno ya que has bajado mucho de peso muchachito-intervino Molly.

Hermione por su parte se encontraba feliz de que Ron no se haya puesto como un idiota con Fleur, puesto que en cuarto año llegaba a babear por ella, cosa que la dejaba muy enfadada antes con Ron, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y al parecer Ron estaba algo distinto, pero quizás Ron había madurado algo y ante ese último pensamiento, Hermione se puso más feliz aún.

Bill y Arthur se pusieron muy contentos de que Ron despertara, Molly les sirvió un suculento desayuno que todos devoraron en especial Ron que estaba más hambriento que Hércules, el héroe griego famoso por su apetito voraz, por fin La Madriguera volvía a ser la misma de siempre, con todos sus miembros sanos, alegres y con esa pasión por la buena mesa, Bill y Arthur se fueron a desayunar mientras que Fleur y Ginny decidieron ponerse a trabajar en un pastel ya que Viktor visitará La Madriguera hoy día cosa que aun no sabia Ron, y que tenía un poco nerviosa a Hermione, puesto que no quería que nada ni nadie arruinara su pequeño avance para conquistar a Ron, por lo que decidió contarle a Ron de un principio que fue Ginny quién lo invito, eso si tratando de omitir que Viktor estaba tras su hermana.

Después de desayunar Ron por su parte decidió que tenia que ser totalmente sincero con Hermione respecto a sus sueños además necesitaba ayuda de ella para comprender mejor algunas cosas, puesto que decidió además buscar en las cosas que pertenecieron a su abuela, que estaban en el desván y se trataba de libros y quien mejor que Hermione Granger para hacer una investigación.

-¿Hermione puedes venir a mi habitación? necesito hablar contigo a solas y es muy importante- preguntó Ron a su amiga, tenía la intención de platicarle a ella todo con respecto a lo del Jagan.

-Pues si- contestó Hermione sonrojada, pensando que Ron quería hablar del momento que tuvieron en la mañana

-Gracias, te espero en media hora en mi habitación quiero darme una ducha, ya que debo oler como un troll- dijo Ron bromeando, ya que se sentía muy animado después de haber despertado.

-No tonto-contestó Hermione riendo,-tu mamá te aseaba todos los días- agregó la chica que estaba muy sonriente también.

-Pues prefiero haber estado apestando, no me hace gracia que mi madre o la enana me hayan visto desnudo- comentó Ron bromeando

Ron subió a darse una ducha y mientras se bañaba preparaba la mejor manera de contarle acerca de Asclepios a Hermione, cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió y aprovechó para ir al desván y llevar a su habitación las cosas que habían sido de su abuela, en donde habían muchos libros y pergaminos con anotaciones, cuando llegó a su habitación Hermione ya estaba ahí un poco sorprendida por las cosas que llevaba Ron en su supuesta "cita romántica"

-Bien Hermione hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte- le dijo Ron con rostro serio

Se sentaron en la cama de Ron y este le relató de cómo empezó a sentarse mal, omitiendo la pequeña discusión con Ginny, le relató el sueño que tuvo con su abuela, le contó del Jagan y la invocación de Asclepios…

Flashback

… Ron ¿te acuerdas que en el desván hay cosas mías?, búscalas, ahí encontraras mis anotaciones, libros y mi diario, dudo que vas a leer mis libros, pero por lo menos lee algunas anotaciones y mi diario, me encantaría que supieras un poco más de cómo fui yo como persona…

Fin del flashback

-Ron, ¡es increíble, tienes la misma habilidad de María Noches!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida por las habilidades de Ron.

-¿Perdón?, no se que me estás hablando-contestó Ron sinceramente quién no tenía idea quien era esa persona.

-Oh, disculpa, te explico, María Noches, fue una bruja española, famosa por haber derrotado a una asociación de chamanes que se llamaban la Vodoo child mafia, que amenazó a Europa continental, a comienzos del siglo XIX, ella era famosa por tener "La mirada maldita", pues era capaz de causarte la más horrible de las pesadillas con solo tener contacto visual, además era una famosa hablante de pársel y decían que era una excelente guerrera y profesora, fue directora de Beauxbatons, logró formar un gran ejército que salvo a Europa de la destrucción-.

-¿Y como sabes todo esto?-preguntó ron sorprendido-eres magnifica- agregó haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Eh, gracias, es que siempre me ha gustado saber de magos famosos, en especial cuando se trata de una bruja, me gusta saber que las mujeres han aportado a la historia mágica- dijo Hermione contenta y sonrojada de que Ron creyera que ella es magnifica.

Estuvieron un buen rato revisando datos, Ron leía pergaminos con anotaciones de algunos hechizos defensivos útiles, mientras que Hermione con su silabario leía un viejo volumen que estaba en runas, pero luego de un rato, Ginny les avisó que Viktor estaba por llegar, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Ron, con cara como si lo hubiese golpeado una Bludger.

-¿No me digas que invitaste a Shrek acá?- preguntó Ron un poco celoso, Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y sintió una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo, pues desde que Ron había despertado cada vez se hacía más ilusiones de que Ron estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

-Yo no lo invité Ron, además no es bueno poner apodos a la gente, a nadie le gustaría que lo llamasen como el ogro de la sección de tiras cómicas del diario El Profeta- contesto Hermione y procedió a relatarle que Ginny y Viktor se conocieron en un baile del ministerio de magia, pero no le contó que Viktor tenía intenciones con su hermana. –Ron, prométeme que vas a ser caballero con Viktor, tu sabes que el es un buen amigo mío y a Ginny no le gustará que le tratases mal a un invitado, además el se ha mostrado muy preocupado por tu salud, dale una oportunidad, hazlo por mí- dijo Hermione poniendo la cara más tierna que tenía cosa que ablandó a Ron

-Esta bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago por ti y por la enana-dijo Ron quien decidió comportarse, diciendo esto último decidieron bajar de la habitación de Ron para esperar a la visita.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana Víktor llegó a La Madriguera, estaban todos en la cocina esperando cuando él llego, Hermione estaba más tranquila ya que Ron le dijo que iba a ser amable con la visita, por lo que su miedo a perder los avances que había hecho para acercarse a Ron disminuyó, además Ginny también estaba un poco nerviosa por la llegada de Víktor, ya que sabía que su hermano mayor no le tenía simpatía al búlgaro.

Víktor como de costumbre llegó muy adulador con todos, en especial con Ginny que saludó besándole el dorso de la mano, traía dos enormes paquetes de ranas de chocolates, uno era para toda la familia y el otro solo para Ron, puesto que Hermione y Fleur le habían contado que era el más celoso con Ginny y que su debilidad eran las ranas de chocolate, le paso un paquete a la señora Weasley para que lo compartiera con las chicas, cada paquete traía una centena de ranas y fue directo a Ron para saludarlo y entregarle el paquete.

-Me alegra saber que estás mejor Ronald, traje algo para animarte el verano ya que debe haber sido difícil para ti todo este asunto-dijo Víktor esbozando una sonrisa, los demás estaban tensos esperando la reacción de Ron, ya que creían que se había dado cuenta que venía en plan de conquista, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Ron contestó.

-Oh gracias, Víktor amiguito- poniendo una cara radiante de alegría y de codicia ya que sabía que el paquete tenía una gran cantidad de chocolate, que hacía ya que se le hiciera agua el paladar-bienvenido a La Madriguera, espero que la pases bien por estos lados buen amigo.

-Eres muy amable, toma, espero que te guste el chocolate-contestó Víktor divertido con el joven que en realidad parecía un muchacho de 5 años, por el presente que le trajo.

-¿Gustarme el chocolate?, pues no me gusta, ¡me fascina!-dijo Ron sacando una inmediatamente y devorándola, las chicas y la señora Weasley lo miraron sorprendidas ya que hace poco se había desayunado como 12 tostadas y 3 jarrones con leche y como siempre Ron no engordaba nada.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Ron cuando se trataba de dulces era muy caprichoso, pero esto no tenía nombre, hace un rato estaba bajando a regañadientes para venir a saludar a Krum y ahora le decía "amiguito", eso era típico de Ron, ser tan impredecible y cambiante de ideas-típico Piscis- pensó Hermione, pero caprichoso y todo lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, casi se derritió cuando Ron puso esa cara de niño pequeño por unos simples chocolates, eso era lo que adoraba de Ron, que por cosas simples era capaz de estar al extremo de contento, se dio cuenta que ese vacío provocado por el rechazo y la soledad sufrida en su infancia en el mundo muggle, era totalmente llenado por la alegría que le trasmitía Ron, lo tenía decidido, Ron Weasley tenía que ser suyo.

La señora Weasley y Fleur se quedaron en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, pues iban a estar todos los Weasley que están en Inglaterra, Víktor y Ginny fueron a dar un paseo al jardín de la casa, Molly ya tenía un poco más de confianza en Víktor por lo que los dejó salir sin problema solos, pero eso sí iba estar pendiente por la ventana, Ron por su parte no prestó atención puesto que tenía en la cabeza seguir revisando las cosas de su abuela y por supuesto las ranas de chocolate, Hermione sin un pelo de tonta lo acompañó a su habitación para estar a solas con él, además que la tenía intrigada un libro con runas que había visto recién.

Ya al llegar a la habitación Ron procedió a seguir revisando pergaminos y el diario, por nada del mundo tocaba los libros, puesto que aunque tenía mayor sensación de voluntad ahora, siempre iba a ser el mismo Ron Weasley malo para el estudio, Hermione por su parte revisaba libros interesantes de magia antigua y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Ron le ofreció chocolates, Ron antes era muy tacaño con sus dulces, ese detalle la dejó contenta porque para ella era como si Ron le cantara una serenata.

-Oh Hermione aquí hay datos interesantes, son hechizos muy buenos de un mago que vivió en África y que se llamaba Mkala, creo que voy a practicarlos según la descripción son algunos para protegerse, esquivar y otros de ataque- dijo Ron mostrando el pergamino a Hermione

-Si yo también he encontrado datos importantes, pero que tienen que ver con la historia del Jagan, por lo que parece el dato es de la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero jamás escuche que los fundadores tenían esa habilidad, pero sinceramente creo que el Jagan es una habilidad más antigua todavía, por ejemplo en Grecia hay leyendas de seres capaces de provocar pesadillas, en América, África y Oceanía hablan del mal de ojo, más encima me contaste que el don es una ofrenda de Asclepios o Esculapio que en la mitología griega fue hijo de Apolo, lo que es raro ya que Apolo es famoso por haber derrotado a la pitonisa quien curiosamente estaba ligada a las serpientes, lo malo que todo esa información son datos de mitología, por lo que quizás no sea bueno buscar orígenes del don, puesto que te puede causar confusión hay veces que es mejor no saber- dijo Hermione con voz dulce contando todo lo que sabía de mitología a Ron que estaba impresionado con el intelecto de la chica.

-Si la verdad que el pasado no viene al caso, en realidad busco hechizos para practicar o información acerca de la vida de mi abuela, incluso creo que ni ella se atrevió a informarse tanto de la historia de nuestros antepasados- contestó Ron sonriente, pero en realidad Ron estaba equivocado tenía que pagar una deuda con el pasado tarde o temprano y solo por llevar el don, si es que Lucretia hubiese sabido que iba a condenar a Ron a semejante destino, habría preferido morirse junto con el don.

Después de un rato se aburrieron de buscar información y decidieron salir a caminar por los terrenos de La Madriguera ya que Ron necesitaba luz del sol puesto que muchos días en cama lo tenían muy paliducho, eso si Hermione decidió pedirle prestado a Ron el libro escrito con runas que le llamó tanto la atención puesto que estaba muy intrigada en el tipo de magia que contenía.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de los árboles frutales se encontraban Ginny y Víktor charlando animadamente mientras recogían frutas, Víktor se sentía muy bien con la chica, jamás había estado con alguien tan entretenida, le fascinó que la chica sea tan apasionada por el quidditch cosa de lo que estaban charlando, sabía mucho de la liga como estadísticas, historia y le contó que su equipo favorito eran Las Arpías y sonrió cuando Ginny se burló del equipo de su hermano Ron, Los Chudley Canon.

Ginny por su parte se había dado cuente la visita anterior de las intenciones de Víktor, pero en el fondo no sabía que pensar de la situación, es cierto que Víktor no es muy guapo, pero lo compensa con caballerosidad y dedicación, era de los que no se cansaba de contemplar a la persona que le interesaba, Hermione le dijo que eso le fastidiaba de Víktor, pero Ginny no es corta de genio como Hermione, por eso a ella Víktor la hacía sentir halagada, si Víktor se le ocurriese declararle lo que siente no sabría que contestarle pues una parte de ella quería darle una oportunidad, pero otra no, ya que empezar a salir con un chico mayor era inevitablemente adquirir un compromiso muy serio.

Después de un rato tanto Víktor y Ginny como Ron y Hermione habían vuelto de sus paseos y se encontraban en la salita de la casa, Ginny le enseñaba viejas fotografías de la familia a Víktor, mientras que Ron jugaba al ajedrez con Hermione

-Eres un maldito estratega, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Hermione cabreada al perder espectacularmente en 5 minutos con Ron, puesto que Ron ahora podía predecir incluso algunos movimientos de ella por intuición.

-Venga, Hermione si sabes que en esto yo no pierdo-contestó Ron pavoneándose.

Krum interesado intentó probar con una partida, pero fue machacado por Ron, mientras jugaban quedó impresionado por el sentido táctico y la elegancia que tenía el chico para ganar y cuando Ron le mostró como lo había vencido, quedo impresionado al notar que Ron sabía todo lo que el tenía pensado para jugar.

Después decidieron jugar póker donde si hubiesen apostado Ron les habría dejado en banca rota, ya que nuevamente mostraba gran estrategia más una capacidad enorme para jugar con la sicología de los rivales, ya cansados de que Ron los machacara en lo que se les ocurriera jugar, se dedicaron a charlar hasta que llegaron todos del trabajo para el almuerzo.

Se dedicaron toda la hora de comida en preguntarle a Ron acerca de las chicas de que hablaron la vez anterior que vino Víktor, cosa que tenía muy molesta a Hermione que solo reía cínicamente de las travesuras pasadas de Ron, casi se sentía como si Ron le hubiese sido infiel, Ginny y Fleur notaron el hecho de que Hermione estaba molesta y cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación.

Después del maravilloso almuerzo de la señora Weasley todos se fueron a trabajar incluidos Fleur y Víktor, que este último tenía entrenamientos, Hermione por su parte pasó todo el resto de su tarde con Ginny puesto que quedó molesta con Ron al saber que se había besado con más de una chica, en el fondo sabía que eran celos tontos, pero aún así se sentía dolida.

Ron por su parte no notó el enojo de Hermione y lo tomó como que ella quería pasar más tiempo en la tarde con su hermana para hablar cosas de chicas, por lo que hasta la noche se dedicó a memorizar algunos hechizos y a practicar el Jagan con los gnomos del jardín que se quedaban pasmados cuando Ron hacía contacto visual con ellos y les aplicaba la técnica, también se dedicó a comerse algunas ranas que le trajo Víktor y a leer tiras cómicas, puesto que aunque llevaba un don en su ser, no iba a dejar de relajarse, puesto que estaba en verano y si se dedicaba a estudiar aunque fuesen pergaminos y diarios lo hacía creer que se podía convertir en Percy.

Ya en la cena a Hermione se le quitó el enojo con Ron y decidió que iba a tratar de controlar los celos, ya que incluso Ron lo hizo con Víktor, quien evidentemente estaba en plan de conquista con Ginny.

Mientras tanto en el numero 4 de Privet Drive un alto anciano de barba plateada se encontraba tocando la puerta para recoger a Harry Potter alias "El niño que vivió".

CONTINUARÁ,,,

* * *

Un capitulo bastante movidito, en el próximo capítulo casi todo estará dedicado para Harry quién visitará tres lugares uno la casa de Slughorn, el segundo….. y finalmente un lugar en donde le tocará ponerse un poco celoso

Los detalles de las técnicas de salud me las proporcionó Hizoka, un gran profesional de Enfermería, de esos que trabajan como 15 horas seguidas, yo me volvería loco, jajaja

Son las 04:43 am y tengo derecho a pegarme una buena dormida ya que subí un capítulo nuevo de pequeño demonio que está pero muy bueno y este capítulo de Harry Potter y el maestro del Jagan que espero que lo disfrutaran leyendo.

Capítulo dedicado a los valientes 33 mineros chilenos que lograron sobrevivir y volver a ver la luz del hermoso sol nuevamente, no es un triunfo solo de los chilenos, sino que un triunfo de la humanidad, que demuestra que aunque las cosas se den por perdidas, siempre habrá una esperanza que nos pueda sacar de los peores problemas VIVAN LOS MINEROS

También dedicado al futbolista Roberto Cereceda que aunque cometió un error en su vida hay que acogerlo y ayudarlo, puesto que errar es humano

Se agradecerán comentarios, sugerencias, pero dar mi facebook no jajaja, tengo derecho a mi privacidad.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amigo personal Madame Pomfrey jajaja, gracias por ayudarme con la ortografía, también agradecido de Salvatore por los consejos de formato de la historia, también un agradecimiento a Brenda que me ayuda con el punto de vista de las chicas en los líos amorosos, a todos ustedes ¡Muchas gracias!.

Se despide, Masaki Kurusu

Hasta la próxima, adiosín estimados muchachotes y muchachotas

Masaki Kurusu alias Un espíritu inquieto


	5. Cambios

Hay muchos detalles que van a ser parecidos a la trama del Príncipe mestizo, pero por respeto a la gente que lee y sigue la historia, no voy a poner textualmente la información que sale en el libro, puesto que para mi gusto es mejor llevar de manera parecida, pero no igual la trama, mi historia tiene detalles del libro 6 que no pueden ser cambiados, como por ejemplo cuando Harry y Dumbledore van a convencer a Slughorn; pero de todas formas voy a dar otro toque a esas situaciones, me vi obligado a hacer esta aclaración puesto que Slughorn es un personaje clave dentro de la trama y sacarlo lleva a desviarme de mi propio argumento, ahora pónganse cómodos y a leer.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Cambios

Era una fría noche en Surrey, para tratarse de una noche de verano e incluso tratándose de una región austral de Inglaterra, nadie se explicaba la razón del clima, pero había un muchacho de casi 16 años de edad en el número 4 de Privet Drive, que sabía que aquel frío era muy probable que fuese provocado por Dementores, los antiguos custodios de la prisión mágica de Azkaban, la razón porque ya no eran los guardianes de las celdas de ese abominable lugar, era debido a que se habían unido a Lord Voldemort quien es el mago oscuro que ha estado haciendo de las suyas últimamente.

Harry Potter a pesar de estar fuera del mundo mágico, ha conseguido noticias de este gracias a Hedwig su fiel lechuza blanca, que nunca había fallado ninguna encomienda que Harry le ha encargado, por ella se enteró que ahora su amigo Ron era poseedor de buena salud y que se encuentra mejor que nunca, acompañado de su familia, los increíblemente buenos Weasley y Hermione, quien es la mejor amiga de Harry y la encargada de enviarle noticias de Ron, Harry sabía que su amiga había estado muy preocupada por su pelirrojo amigo, ya que Harry sospecha hace años que esos dos están enamorados muy profundamente.

Pero Hedwig no solo le ha traído noticias de Ron, sino que también le trae El Profeta diario, que es el periódico más importante dentro de la comunidad mágica británica, por este periódico se ha enterado Harry de noticias bastante interesantes, por ejemplo un ataque ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, hogar de la persona que más le desagradaba en Hogwarts, su compañero de la casa Slytherin Draco Malfoy, quien a través de los años se ha ganado una profunda enemistad por parte de Harry, ya que este se caracterizaba por meter a el niño que vivió y a sus amigos en diversos problemas, además que Harry pensaba que era solo un cobarde ya que nunca se ha atrevido a enfrentarlo a él, a Ron o Hermione por sus propios medios, sino que siempre está acompañado de sus secuaces Crabbe y Goyle, quienes prácticamente hacen todo lo que Draco les ordena.

A Harry realmente le sorprendió lo ocurrido en casa de Malfoy, ya que Lucius, el padre de Draco, es un seguidor de Lord Voldemort y según el periódico, fue un ataque brutal por parte de los mortífagos, que dejaron varios destrozos en esa residencia, pero los Malfoy pudieron escapar a salvo y según fuentes del diario El Profeta, ya se encontraban a salvo.

Harry Potter de repente sintió el sonido del timbre de la casa, lo que significaba una cosa que el director de su colegio, el profesor Albus Dumbledore, tal como había prometido fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa de los Weasley.

Harry salió rápidamente de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y fue al encuentro de su querido director, que ya estaba saludando a los Dursley, la única familia que le quedaba, que ya estaban enterados de que el anciano iba a visitar la casa, por lo que estaban tan expectantes como Harry, en especial Dudley, primo de Harry que había tenido experiencias bastante desagradables con los magos.

El director apenas vio a Harry dirigiéndose a su encuentro sonrió muy alegre al ver a Harry, que en el último año de colegio perdió a su padrino, el prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black.

-Harry, querido muchacho, que alegría verte- dijo saludando el anciano profesor desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Igualmente profesor- contestó Harry, sonriente de que por fin iba a regresar a su mundo.

-¿Tienes listas tus cosas Harry?, puesto que solo voy a conversar un poco con tus tíos y nos marcharemos- dijo Dumbledore, que a la mención que hizo de conversar con la familia de Harry, provocó que estos se pusieran muy tensos, ya que desde que Harry se enteró que era mago, supo que a su familia no le gustaba para nada el mundo de la magia.

-No señor, aún no he empacado mis cosas- contestó Harry un poco avergonzado.

-¿Pensabas que yo no iba a venir Harry?- preguntó el anciano director sonriendo, quien inmediatamente sacó su varita, la agitó y luego de unos breves instantes aparecieron todas las cosas de Harry cerca de la puerta de la casa, Dumbledore dio otra sacudida con su varita y las cosas desaparecieron, vaya a saber Harry donde, -Bien Harry ahora gastaremos solo un poco de nuestro tiempo y el de tu familia, para luego marchar a unos lugares antes de dejarte en la casa de tu amigo Ronald, en donde accedieron gustosos tenerte hasta que terminen las vacaciones- dijo Dumbledore con tono amable.

En la conversación el anciano director, contó a la familia de Harry acerca del fallecimiento del padrino de este, le comunicó que heredó la casa, el oro y el elfo doméstico de Sirius e hizo sentirse bastante incómodos a los Dursley por haber tratado tan mal a el ojiverde por tantos años, donde este sufrió de desamor, abandono y maltrato, el director del colegio nunca se esperó que lo trataran así cuando dejo a Harry cuando bebe en la puerta de los Dursley, aunque Minerva le dijo que eran gente desagradable, Albus pensaba por ser Harry un familiar, lo iban a criar con amor, Albus se equivocó y mucho.

Luego de salir de Privet Drive, Harry decidió saciar toda su sed de información que había tenido este par de semanas, el profesor Dumbledore le contó acerca de la enfermedad de Ron, en donde le comentó que posiblemente se debía a un aumento del flujo de la magia de este, le comentó acerca de cómo fluye la magia a través del cuerpo a través de poros o comunicaciones intercelulares y que en realidad esto no era tan raro, que pasaba a veces en magos jóvenes que desarrollan de golpe su magia, pero es muy poco frecuente y que el agotamiento de Ron se debió a que su cuerpo fue tolerando de a poco los cambios sufridos.

-Oh vaya señor, ahora me queda un poco más claro el asunto de Ron, ni Hermione sabía bien el asunto, además que ella estaba muy preocupada- le contó Harry a su director.

-A pesar que la señorita Granger es un genio, es difícil saber sobre esos aspectos de la magia y por supuesto que ella estaba preocupada, dado los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro esos tortolitos- comentó Dumbledore sonriente.

-¿Usted también se ha dado cuenta señor?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Por supuesto muchacho, con los profesores tenemos una apuesta de cuando ese par se va a casar, Minerva dice que se casarán a los 22 años, Hagrid dice que apenas salgan del colegio, yo opino que entre los 20 y 21, hasta Severus dio su apuesta, argumentando que Ronald Weasley es tan lento que no será antes de los 25 años- contestó sonriendo el profesor.

Harry estaba esperando ver la cara de sus amigos cuando supieran que los profesores de Hogwarts hacían apuestas acerca de su "relación amorosa", pero Harry ansiaba hacer una pregunta más a su director, una que involucraba a un rubio y odioso compañero de curso.

-Profesor, ¿qué pasó en la mansión Malfoy?-preguntó Harry ansioso de respuestas, ya que le resultaba extraño que Voldemort mandara a matarlos.

-Fueron atacados Harry, si Severus no hubiese anticipado la situación, Draco y su madre habrían muerto de seguro, pero gracias a Severus las cosas salieron bien- relató los hechos calmadamente el anciano.

-¿Por qué los atacaron?-volvió a la carga Harry, que de verdad esta noche quería saber todo lo que respecta a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos.

-Porque Voldemort culpa a Lucius del fracaso en el ministerio, puesto que fue a él a quien se le encomendó el trabajo de recuperar la profecía, incluso prefirió ponerlo al mando en esa situación antes que Bellatrix que es su mortífaga más devota, leal y poderosa, eso fue porque Lucius tenía excelentes redes en el ministerio, por lo que era el más adecuado para la misión; entonces Harry verás que Lucius perdió todo valor para Voldemort, puesto que ahora se sabe en la comunidad mágica que es un mortífago y por eso perdió su status social; además Lucius nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un mortífago valiente, es un mago que tiene cierto grado de talento, en especial con artes oscuras, pero si se trata de luchar, no es muy valiente, tienes la prueba de que fue vencido casi sin ningún problema por Arthur el año pasado en el ministerio- contó Dumbledore a Harry que estaba muy interesado en el tema.

¿Qué es de Draco ahora?- preguntó Harry curioso por la situación de su odiado compañero.

-No te puedo revelar el lugar donde está, pero se encuentra muy bien protegido, tengo gente de mi guardia merodeando frecuentemente en el lugar donde se encuentran los Malfoy-contestó un poco cortante Dumbledore, dando a saber a Harry que ya no tenían que hablar acerca de ese tema.

Siguieron charlando todavía caminando por las calles del barrio de Harry, el profesor además le comentó que Fudge había sido removido del cargo y en su lugar estaba ahora un ex auror llamado Rufus Scrimgeour, además conversaron acerca de unos folletos del ministerio para prevenir ataques.

Después de que el anciano director se diera cuenta que la ansiedad por información de Harry se disipó bastante, decidió contarle que iban a buscar a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, para que impartiera clases en el colegio nuevamente, así que Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que se sujetase a su brazo bueno, puesto que Harry notó que el director tenía una mano herida, para poder aparecerse, cosa que desagradó mucho a Harry, ya que era su primera aparición y la sensación era un tanto incómoda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del profesor, que se llama Horace Slughorn, encontraron todo un montaje preparado para alejar intrusos, la casa estaba totalmente destruida como si hubiese habido un ataque reciente por mortífagos, pero el director de Hogwarts se dio cuenta y descubrió la trampa de Slughorn.

Dumbledore luego de descubrir a Slughorn, los presentó a él y a Harry, luego pidió usar el sanitario de Slughorn, por lo que dejó al viejo profesor charlando con Harry, Slughorn es un hombre gordo, de cabello rubio con signos de calvicie y un gran bigote, a Harry le recordó notablemente a Pablo Morsa, personaje de una caricatura muggle que se llama "El pájaro carpintero"; Harry notó que era una persona un tanto presumida, pues se ufanaba de grandes alumnos que el tuvo, que fueron muy talentosos en el colegio, una de sus alumnas preferidas fue la propia madre de Harry que según el profesor era brillante y con un gran carisma.

Harry no sabía que pensar del profesor, puesto que además fue jefe de Slytherin, además tenía delirios de grandeza, puesto que creía que era bastante influyente en el mundo mágico gracias a sus "contactos", el niño que vivió se lo imaginaba como una gran araña gorda que tejía su red, -ojalas que Ron no se le acercara al profesor- pensó Harry recordando la fobia del pelirrojo a las arañas.

Finalmente gracias a Harry, Dumbledore pudo conseguir que Slughorn impartiera clases en Hogwarts, ya que el elegido le mostró involuntariamente en la conversación todo lo que ganaría estando en Hogwarts, comodidades, protección contra Voldemort y restructuración de su vida social, puesto que el profesor en realidad por su talento temía que los mortífagos quisieran reclutarlo, esa era la razón por la cual estaba escondido.

Después de salir de la casa del profesor, Harry y Dumbledore se dirigieron a otro lugar mediante la aparición, el ojiverde notó que era un lugar más al norte ya que estaba haciendo un frío terrible.

-¿Dónde estamos señor?- preguntó Harry entumecido por el frío.

-En Camelot, hemos venido a buscar a un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras- contestó Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry.

-¿Pero como profesor?, ¿acaso no era el profesor Slughorn el que iba a obtener ese puesto?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Mi querido muchacho, Horace va a dictar la cátedra de pociones, ya que el profesor Snape no va a dar clases este año en Hogwarts-explicó el longevo director.

-¿Pero por que Snape no dará clases este año?-preguntó Harry mitad curioso y mitad con unas ganas terribles de cantar, correr, saltar y gritar de alegría.

-Profesor Snape, Harry debes ser más educado con Severus, de todas formas por ahora no voy a contarte nada, pero te prometo que te enterarás de lo que mandé hacer a Severus-contestó el profesor Dumbledore nuevamente con ese cortés tono cortante que dejaba finalizada las conversaciones.

Estaban en una especie de aldea enclavada bajo un cerro, iban caminando por la calle principal de una calle, al parecer muggle, que se encontraba totalmente vacía, eran casi puras pequeñas casas con un jardín delantero, salvo una tienda de abarrotes que se encontraba cerrada, al llegar al final de la calle se encontraron con una plaza y una vieja iglesia, siguieron caminado por un camino perpendicular del que recién venían andando, luego Albus guío a Harry a una calle paralela, en donde había un gran enrejado de donde solo se destacaba un pulcro césped, una gran roca plana de 1 metro de altura y una vivienda, en la entrada del enrejado estaba esperando un misterioso hombre.

El sujeto que estaba en la puerta del enrejado les hizo un gesto para saludarlos, era alto y delgado como Ron, pero era calvo y bastante moreno, tenía un atuendo muy extraño, usaba turbante, grandes aretes en forma de argollas, una gran túnica color crema muy pálido, pantalones del mismo color, un gran cinturón negro y botas marrón de cuero hasta las rodillas , a Harry le pareció que era extranjero, parecía la vestimenta de una persona de medio oriente, el hombre empezó a acercarse para entablar conversación.

-Albus, viejo amigo, hace tantos años que no te veía- saludó el hombre estrechando la mano del director, -Tu debes ser Harry Potter, yo soy Saray Hasan, mucho gusto- saludó a Harry también estrechando la mano de este.

-Mucho gusto señor Hasan-saludó educadamente Harry.

-Saray vine para saber tu respuesta acerca del puesto que te ofrecí para que impartas clases en Hogwarts, y como supe mediante mis contactos que ibas a visitar este lugar, decidí mandarte el mensaje hace algunas horas para que me esperaras acá.

-Si Albus, ya tengo una respuesta, pero entremos a casa de mi amiga Eta, tiene preparada la tetera para tomar un té, que con este clima vendría genial-ofreció con amabilidad Saray.

Pero Harry no tenía ganas de entrar, por algún motivo tenía un gran deseo de acercarse a la roca, sentía como si la piedra lo llamara a gritos para que se acercara, era como si la roca se comunicara directamente con su espíritu.

-¿Puedo explorar la roca un momento?, luego os aseguro que entraré, solo dadme un momento- dijo Harry seriamente.

-Está bien Harry, ve a ver la roca - dijo Dumbledore alegre que Harry se sintiera atraído por esa roca, ya que todos los magos cuando la apreciaban por primera vez sentían una agradable sensación en su interior.

Albus y Saray entraron a la casa a tratar sus asuntos y beber algo para el frío, mientras que Harry se quedó atraído por la gran roca, se acercó y la observó más detenidamente, pudo notar que era más ancha y larga que alta, la escaló sin problemas y se dio cuenta que justo en el medio había una incisión profunda, como una ranura, se quedó varios minutos encima de la roca, sentía una agradable sensación por todo su ser, prácticamente estaba ensimismado, no prestaba atención a nada, hasta cuando una voz lo sacó del estado de trance de cual estaba.

-Hijo será mejor que entres, hace un frío terrible y preparé un té delicioso muy reconfortante que seguro te va a encantar, además la roca ha estado aquí por siglos y no se va a mover de ahí- le dijo una voz femenina muy amable.

-Harry bajó de la roca y se dio cuenta que era una mujer de unos 40 años quién le hablaba, era alta y le pareció tan guapa como madame Rosmerta, era rubia con el pelo ondulado, era muy curvilínea, vestía un gran vestido color verde que se ajustaba con su cuerpo y traía varios chales encima.

-Enseguida voy madame, por cierto soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry bajando con agilidad y elegancia la roca, ya que la mujer aunque era mayor, era muy guapa y sentía ganas de impresionarla.

-Que educado eres Harry- contestó con una bonita sonrisa, -mi nombre es Eta, Eta Mills, soy la encargada turística de este lugar, la piedra que contuvo hace miles de años a excalibur, la espada sagrada del rey Arturo.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Harry sorprendido, -se siente extraño estar aquí, como si la piedra tuviera una especie de energía- agregó Harry con voz relajada y contenta.

-Eso es porque la piedra tiene miles de años y es legendaria, por lo que tiene una carga de mucha energía positiva, además en ti tiene mayor efecto debido a tu historia personal, esa piedra está ligada a la valentía, característica principal del Rey Arturo, que fue el mejor aprendiz del gran Merlín- dijo la mujer con tono alegre, contenta por el entusiasmo del muchacho famoso de tantas historias y que había esperado muchos años para conocerlo y saludarlo.

-¿El rey Arturo también fue un mago?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

-En efecto, fue un mago, se muchas historias del rey Arturo, porque soy la guía turística de aquí, pero solo te las relataré si entras, pruebas mi té y algunas de mis galletas- dijo la hermosa mujer.

Harry quien no se podía negar a una petición de una bella dama, aceptó entrar a la casa, en donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore y Hasan afinando los detalles para que este ingresara a Hogwarts como nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo que en realidad a Harry ese asunto dejo de interesarle tanto como cuando vio a Saray por primera vez, ya que su foco de atención paso primero a la gran piedra y ahora a las historias que le prometió contarle la hermosa mujer.

Mientras Albus y Saray trataban sus asuntos, Harry escuchaba las viejas historias del gran Arturo, que acompañadas de la presencia y bonita voz de Eta se hacían muy interesantes, su relatora le contó varios datos que ignoraba, por ejemplo que Excalibur fue creada por duendes y que la espada finalmente se perdió, pero después de que Arturo murió ya que la espada perdió todos sus atributos mágicos, quedando solo como una valiosa reliquia, que en una de las tantas revueltas de los duendes fue robada y desde ahí no se supo más de ella.

Finalmente Dumbledore termino sus asuntos y para pesar de Harry decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, era cerca de la medianoche y dijo que no había abusar tanto del tiempo de Molly Weasley que seguro estaba esperando que Harry llegara a La Madriguera, Harry tuvo que obedecer, pero se fue muy contento y sonrojado, ya que Eta le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, se despidieron también de Saray y se fueron a un lugar sin campo anti-aparición, para poder por fin dirigirse a la casa de los Weasley.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, el anciano profesor llevó a Harry al armario de escoba de los Weasley para charlar algo de forma privada, en la charla Dumbledore le mencionó lo orgulloso que estaba de él, por como estaba manejando mejor de lo que esperaba el asunto de la muerte de Sirius, también le dio la notable noticia de que iba a darle clases personales, para prepararlo para una futura lucha contra Voldemort.

Después de la charla entraron en la casa de los Weasley, donde a pesar que era tarde, se encontraron a la señora Weasley y a Tonks charlando en la mesita de la cocina de La Madriguera, Harry notó que la metamorfomaga estaba distinta, ya no estaba alegre como siempre y su apariencia le daba un aire muy deprimente

-Hola Harry querido que gusto verte- lo saludó la señora Weasley acercándose a él y dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes, -profesor Dumbledore buenas noches, le agradezco que haya traído personalmente a Harry, a Arthur y a mi nos tranquiliza el hecho de que Harry estaba bajo su cuidado, ya que en estos tiempos no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Efectivamente estimada Molly, estos tiempos son muy peligrosos, por eso decidí traer personalmente a Harry, pero déjame decirte que en el viaje no tuvimos ninguna mala novedad- contestó sonriendo el profesor, muy feliz que Harry sea apreciado por los Weasley, ya que esta familia acogía a Harry como si fuera un Weasley más. –Bueno querida Molly, Nymphadora y Harry, es tarde y tengo que marcharme- dijo cortésmente el profesor.

-Yo lo acompaño señor, yo también me estaba por marchar, Molly gracias por tu tiempo y tu hospitalidad, hasta luego Harry-se despidió Tonks.

-Oh Dora querida, hasta luego y cuando quieras venir y charlar un momento, no dudes ni un segundo en visitarme, puesto que a mi, Ginny y a Fleur nos encanta la presencia de otra mujer aquí para conversar- dijo la señora Weasley amablemente

-Hasta pronto profesor Dumbledore, Tonks, espero que les vaya bien- se despidió también Harry con rostro cansado, ya que habitualmente a esta hora ya estaba dormido en Hogwarts o en casa de sus tíos

El anciano director de Hogwarts y la joven auror dieron las gracias a Molly y se despidieron de Harry, salieron por la puerta de la cocina y después de un breve momento ya no estaban en los terrenos de los Weasley, dejando a Molly y a Harry en la pequeña cocina.

-Has crecido mucho Harry querido, estás muy alto, Ron después de recuperarse también creció varios centímetros, está incluso más alto que los gemelos y Charlie, tiene ahora la misma estatura de Bill- dijo sonriente la señora Weasley.

Mientras Molly le sirvió una rica cena a Harry, puso al ojiverde al tanto de todas las novedades en la familia Weasley, la recuperación de Ron, el ascenso del señor Weasley en el ministerio, la boda de Bill con Fleur y la gran fortuna que estaban logrando Fred y George con su tienda de bromas en el callejón Diagon.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el señor Weasley del trabajo, saludó a su esposa y a Harry, para después unirse a Harry en la mesa para cenar, se notaba muy cansado por la jornada de trabajo, estaba incluso ojeroso, pero seguía igual que siempre, alto, pelirrojo y entusiasta, a pesar de su cansancio converso con Harry de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el ministerio, de los detalles de su nuevo trabajo, que consistía en confiscar artículos tenebrosos y falsos objetos de magia defensiva.

Luego de dar un enorme bostezo, la señora Weasley se percato que Harry estaba muy cansado y lo mandó inmediatamente a la cama, le dijo que subiera a la que antes era la habitación de los gemelos, que ahora tenían su propio lugar en el callejón Diagon, un pequeño departamento que estaba en el segundo piso de su tienda de artículos de broma, Harry subió casi como un sonámbulo la escalera, en donde vio a Crookshanks , el gato canela de su mejor amiga Hermione, el felino estaba merodeando por la casa de los Weasley, Harry sabía que al gato le encantaba estar en este lugar, ya que podía andar libre por los terrenos de La Madriguera y se entretenía tratando de atrapar a los gnomos del jardín, que después de capturarlos los liberaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio que todas sus cosas estaban ahí, notó que la habitación tenía un sutil aroma a pólvora, quizás producto de las investigaciones que hacían Fred y George para Sortilegios Weasley, Harry llegó rápidamente a la cama en donde se sacó la ropa y se puso una piyama, cuando Harry se acostó pensó en el siguiente día, donde nuevamente iba a ver a Ron y a Hermione, después de ese último pensamiento Harry fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, agotado luego de una noche muy interesante junto al director de su colegio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano de la casa de los Weasley, un hombre estaba descansando en el salón de una mansión, el hombre estaba sentado en un sofá tan fino y antiguo, que de seguro perteneció a personas nobles; el hombre acompañaba su descanso con una copa de vino de elfo de la mejor calidad, y que por la fineza del elixir y la experiencia del hombre, el vino debía tener unas dos décadas de antigüedad, cuidadosamente guardado en las bodegas de la mansión Parkinson.

El hombre que descansaba en el sofá, era alto, delgado y blanco como la ceniza, tenía rasgos de serpiente, con unos ojos que tenían un color escarlata, este hombre era Lord Voldemort, el mago más terrible del último tiempo, que en este momento se encontraba expectante esperando a uno de sus leales seguidores que le traerá nuevas noticias.

Luego de un momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del fino salón

-Pase- dijo simple y fríamente Lord Voldemort

Por la puerta venían dos hombres uno elegante con traje negro y sombrero de borde ancho, que el señor oscuro reconoció inmediatamente como Jackal y el otro era un completo desconocido, era alto y robusto, con el cabello rubio largo, tenía rasgos muy toscos y llevaba un parche en un ojo, a Lord Voldemort por el parche y la vestimenta, le recordó la imagen de un corsario.

-Mi lord- dijo el mortífago inclinándose, la otra persona imitó a Jackal e hizo el mismo gesto, luego Jackal continuó hablando, - Su excelencia, como ya le dije anteriormente, y en pos a la traición de Severus Snape, conseguí a un nuevo miembro para nuestra causa y para mi pequeño grupo que está a su completa disposición, este hombre que está ansioso de seguir sus ordenes, se llama Vladimir Fudow, que se unirá a mi, a Greyback y Múlciber, para restaurar a los caballeros del Apocalipsis, déjeme contarle que este hombre es muy conocido en Transilvania y sus habilidades le han dado el notable apodo de "El iluminado Fudow"- presentó Jackal al hombre que estaba arrodillado junto a él.

-Jackal has hecho bien en traer nuevos talentos para mi, se perfectamente por tu refinado gusto y excelente criterio, que el nuevo recluta que me has traído va a ser un digno mortífago- dijo Voldemort con su habitual tono frío, que hizo a Jackal alegrarse de que su señor consideraba que su criterio era correcto, -dígame señor Fudow su principal motivación para seguir mi noble causa- dijo Voldemort con un tono tan frío, que exigía que se le respondiera con sinceridad.

-Mi lord, primero que nada, mi principal motivación como sangre pura, es ayudar en el exterminio de todos los que ensucian los finos linajes de nuestros orígenes, también por supuesto ayudar a que una persona grandiosa como usted logre alcanzar el poder- dijo Fudow tratándose de ganar la confianza del señor oscuro para así continuar con su discurso, -y finalmente mi señor, mi fuerte sentido de la intuición me dice que el enemigo mortal de mi linaje se encuentra en estas tierras, por eso viajé a estos lugares para vengar la humillación que sufrió mi gente hace cientos de años- agregó Fudow con sinceridad, ya que sabía de la gran experiencia que tenía Voldemort en legeremancia.

-Bien muchacho, eres sincero, algo que yo el señor de las tinieblas, aprecio mucho, pero déjame decirte que tu prioridad será seguir todas mis ordenes, pero si encuentras al que trajo la desgracia a tu linaje, no tendré problemas en que lo destruyas, puesto que el linaje mágico es algo que está dentro de mi causa- dijo Voldemort conforme con el nuevo sirviente, ya que sabía que Jackal tenía una gran percepción para juzgar a la gente.

-Entendido mi lord, estaré para usted, déjeme decirle que estoy completamente a su disposición, que puedo aportar mucho con mis habilidades en duelos y soy de los que no tiene ningún remordimiento cuando se trata de asesinar- dijo el iluminado, feliz de que el lord oscuro lo incluyera en su causa.

-Bien muchacho, es bueno saber que cuento con tu lealtad, ahora cambiando el tema, Jackal ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el ataque que tengo planeado?- preguntó Voldemort ansioso por el momento que estaba esperando.

-Todo en orden mi señor, ya tengo la información de cómo romper las defensas mágicas del lugar, tengo a la gente preparada y yo creo que es cosa de días para empezar la masacre- dijo Jackal regocijándose al decir la última palabra.

-Excelente Jackal, serás el encargado de dirigir mis tropas, ya que a Bella la tengo encargada del asesinato de Igor Karkarov y está fuera del País, por lo tanto solo te voy a pedir pocas cosas Jackal, dolor, destrucción y muerte- dijo Voldemort con simpleza

El Doctor Jackal estaba emocionado, su señor lo tenía muy bien considerado dentro de la orden tenebrosa, decidió dar todo de si para cumplir la misión, además que no podía aguantar la sensación de no oler la fragancia de la sangre por mucho tiempo, pero la espera iba a tener su recompensa, en poco tiempo iba a estar asesinando y para celebrar apenas salga de esta habitación iba a celebrar con su nuevo juguete que lo esperaba en sus aposentos, el hijo de Crabbe, Vincent.

-Fudow quiero que también vayas al lugar con Akabane, esa será tu primera forma de demostrar tu lealtad, te quiero pedir lo mismo que a Jackal, que destruyas todo lo posible, para que el mensaje del señor oscuro llegue a los que están en su contra- dijo Voldemort con tono imperativo, -y una cosa más Fudow ¿Por qué te llaman el iluminado?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Por fin Harry tuvo más participación, en el próximo capítulo prometo reencuentros, resultado de timos, celos y acción.

Me gustó mucho escribir de la atracción de Harry por Eta, es algo común en los adolescentes, sentir atracción por alguien mayor, Harry no es la excepción, pero luego como ustedes saben se dará cuenta quien es su chica ideal, el problema es que tiene competencia y no se si las cosas a Harry le vayan a salir bien (risa siniestra).

Crabbe efectivamente se convirtió en el juguete de Jackal, veremos como repercute el abuso en su personalidad.

Fudow va a ser muy importante en la trama, no solo es un mago fuerte como Bellatrix y Jackal, también trae consigo una historia de su pasado que va a repercutir en la trama del fic.

Saray también tiene lo suyo, veremos como enfrenta la maldición que tiene el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. (nuevamente risas siniestras).

Supe la noticia de que Rowling iba a escribir un par de libros más de la saga, pero no iba a ser del trío que según la autora ya tenían todos sus asuntos resueltos y ahora vivían en paz, sino que iba a escribir acerca de los inicios de Voldemort y Dumbledore cuando era profesor de Transformaciones, si la información es verdadera no lo sé, pero si saben algo envíenmelo al mail o déjenme algún link en los reviews, me tentó la idea de escribir de esa época.

Se agradecerán reviews, críticas constructivas o cualquier comentario que quieran hacer.

Dedicada la historia a todos los que siguen la trama y a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, me han motivado mucho a continuar.

Dedicatoria especial a Hizoka y a Brendita que son parte de mi staff técnico para editar las historias, gracias muchachos por acompañarme en los desvelos.

Adiosín

Masaki Kurusu


	6. Ronald Weasley asesinado

Capítulo 6: Ronald Weasley asesinado

Harry Potter hace tiempo que no había dormido tan tranquilo, la casa de los Weasley era como su segundo hogar, ya que era el único lugar en donde lo han tratado como un integrante de una familia, porque francamente Harry nunca sintió que los Dursley fuesen su familia, sino que Harry siempre ha pensado que sus tíos solo lo han tenido viviendo con ellos por obligación.

Estaba Harry desperezándose cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, por ella entraban dos chicas muy emocionadas, Hermione Granger su mejor amiga y Ginny Weasley la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron.

-¡Harry!- dijo muy contenta Hermione, - amigo que gusto que hayas llegado, te extrañé mucho- agregó Hermione corriendo donde su amigo a darle un abrazo.

-Guau Hermione, tanta efusividad, tan solo han sido un par de semanas, ¿como estás?- dijo Harry contento de ver a la mejor de sus amigas.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, acá he estado pasando un buen verano- dijo Hermione sonriente después de soltar a su amigo, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

-¿No me vas a saludar a mi Harry?- preguntó Ginny también sonriente por la llegada del mejor amigo de su hermano, procediendo a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-Hola Ginny- contestó Harry ligeramente nervioso, la hermana de su amigo estaba más bonita que nunca, su cabello estaba reluciente y tenía un aroma floral muy embriagador.

-Estás más alto Harry, te ha hecho bien el verano- comentó Ginny sonriendo amistosamente, Harry ante lo dicho por la chica se ruborizó levemente.

-Gracias, a propósito ¿donde está Ron?- preguntó Harry un poco extrañando de que su mejor amigo no esté dándole la bienvenida por haber llegado a La Madriguera.

-Debe estar durmiendo, apenas supímos que llegaste con Ginny venimos a saludarte, no pasamos a buscarlo, pero voy a ir a despestarlo para que venga a verte- dijo la castaña sonriendo a su amigo, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a buscar a Ron, dejando a Harry y Ginny charlando amistosamente.

Pero en la habitación que se encontraba en el ático, Ronald Weasley desde hace un par de horas que se encontraba despierto, cosa rara en él, ya que tenía la costumbre de levantarse casi al mediodía cuando estaba de vacaciones, la verdad es que no tenía intención de salir de su habitación, ya que no se sentía bien, no se trataba de una recaída de su anterior estado de salud, sino que era un extraño sentimiento que lo estaba atormentando, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que tenía su psique tan perturbada, era muy rara la sensación, como una mezcla entre un deja vu con un presentimiento, como si algo malo que vivió iba a volver a suceder y no se trataba de nada trivial, sino que era algo importante, como un asunto demasiado complejo que tenía pendiente y ahora volvía a plantearse en su vida.

Pero todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se encontraba golpeando la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Ron secamente.

-Ron vengo avisarte que Harry llegó ayer por la noche, está en la habitación de Fred y George, me dijo que quería saludarte- dijo Hermione extrañada de ver a Ron vestido y sobre la cama que estaba correctamente ordenada.

-Oh vaya, que buenas noticias, anda que yo voy enseguida Hermione- dijo Ron intentando sonreir, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de reírse de nada.

-¿Estás bien?, te noto raro- preguntó Hermione intuyendo que algo le pasaba al pelirrojo.

-No, para nada, debe ser solo que me desperté muy temprano- mintió Ron, la verdad es que no le gustaba mentirle a Hermione, pero era tan rara la sensación que lo atormentaba, que no quería intentar explicar la situación.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntó Hermione tratando de buscar gato encerrado.

-No, todavía no he desayunado- dijo Ron

-¿y por qué no lo has hecho?- preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque no me ha dado hambre Hermione- contestó Ron con voz ligeramente irritada.

-¡Ya, esa si que está buena, Ronald Weasley el ser más comilón que he conocido en mi vida no tiene hambre!- exclamó Hermione.

-¡Bueno ya basta Hermione!, pareces auror haciendo tantas preguntas, no bajé a desayunar porque me estaba quedando nuevamente dormido, pero tenías que venir tú a fastidiar como siempre- dijo Ron un poco molesto.

-¡Fastidiarte!, ¿eso piensas?, eres un mal agredecido, solo me estaba preocupando por tí, pero nunca más lo voy a hacer, ¡Idiota!- dijo Hermione cabreada, saliendo de la habitación del varón menor de los Weasley, dando un portazo

-Mujeres- murmuró Ron, si ya el extraño presentimiento lo tenía ofuscado, una discusión con Hermione por la mañana aumentó su malestar, decidió salir de su habitación para ir a saludar a su mejor amigo y ya se las arreglaría para contentarse con Hermione.

Hermione llegó muy rápido a la habitación donde estaba Harry y Ginny, sus amigos la encontraron un poco sulfurada cuando cruzó la puerta, la verdad es que sospechababn que había discutido con Ron, puesto que tantos años de riñas había dado la capacidad de los amigos más cercanos de Ron y Hermione, de detectar cuando estos dos discutían.

-¿Que pasó ahora Hermione?- preguntó Ginny dando un bostezo.

-Pasa que tu hermano es un grandísimo idiota- dijo Hermione todavía enfadada con Ron.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Ginny, logrando que la castaña y Harry rieran.

-Que chistosa enana- dijo Ron entrando en la habitación, Hermione le hizo una mueca burlesca cuando este llegó, cosa que el pelirrojo ignoró, -Harry como estás compañero- saludó Ron llegando junto a su amigo dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

-¡No le pegues!, qué todavía en tu personalidad se manifiesten costumbres de los Neanderthales, no quiere decir que Harry lo sea- dijo Hermione buscándole pelea a Ron.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, veo que ya te has recuperado- dijo Harry rapidamente tratándo de que Ron no le contestara la provocación a Hermione, zanjando de inmediato la discusión del par de tortolitos.

-Si bueno creo que me he puesto bien- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-No del todo, puesto que todavía tienes que recuperar más de la mitad del cerebro que al parecer se te esfumó, ¡ah! de verdad que eso es de nacimiento- dijo Hermione con voz aguda, otra vez estaba contratacando al ver que Ron la estaba ignorando.

Ron un poco cansado de las burlas de su amiga iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Fleur que venía con una bandeja con desayuno para Harry.

-Harry, buenos días, me alegra verte de nuevo- saludó Fleur sonriente.

-Fleur que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo Harry, mientras notaba como la hermosa francesa venía lentamente con su cabello rubio platinado a dejarle la bandeja del desayuno.

-Bueno, se que es raro que me veas aquí, pero es que Bill me invitó a conocer a la familia Weasley- dijo Fleur con su habitual acento francés, -Bill y yo vamos a casarnos el próximo verano- añadió la francesa con voz emocionada.

-Guau, felicidades- dijo Harry mitad contento y mitad con sana envidia, ya que encontraba que Bill tenía mucha suerte de casarse con una mujer tan linda.

-Gracias Harry, eres un dulce- dijo Fleur dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Harry sonrojado, Ron notó lo que provocó el beso de la bella muchacha en su mejor amigo y le estaban dando unas ganas enormes de echarse a reír, el pelirrojo notaba a su amigo cambiado, como si de un momento a otro maduró y ahora pensaba más en las chicas.

-¿Puedo tomar una tostada Harry?- preguntó Ron, aprovechando que su amigo estaba en la luna, Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ya que en la discusión anterior, Ron le mencionó que no tenía hambre.

-Bien, creo que es hora de ir a ayudar a Molly, Ginny tu madre quiere que bajes para que nos ayudes a preparar todo para el almuerzo.

-Bueno, bajo contigo, hasta luego chicos, nos vemos más rato abajo- dijo Ginny quien siguió a Fleur para arreglar los preparativos para el invitado.

-Hasta luego- dijeron los tres chicos, Harry por su parte, se sentía muy contento de que Ginny se esmerara en ayudar a su madre y a Fleur, para preparar su bienvenida.

Los chicos se quedaron charlando un poco más para poner a Harry al tanto de lo que pasaba, le contaron que Tonks se encontraba mal después de lo sucedido en el ministerio, que Percy todavía no se dignaba a disculparse con los señores Weasley y muchas otras cosas más que estaban sucediendo en el mundo mágico.

Harry por su parte decidió contarles de la profecía que escuchó el año pasado en el pensadero del profesor Dumbledore, este hecho dejó muy impresionados a Ron y a Hermione.

-Vaya amigo, si que estás en problemas, pero cuenta conmigo para todo- le dijo Ron con tono amistoso.

-Oh Harry, que miedo, pero quiero que sepas que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo Hermione dándole ánimos al ojiverde.

Harry estaba muy agradecido de sus amigos, de verdad que no tenía precio lo que estaban haciendo por él, ya que cualquier otra persona se hubiese alejado de él, si es que supiera que Voldemort lo había señalado como su enemigo mortal, pero no era así, Ron y Hermione seguían a su lado para apoyarlo, ese bello gesto de sus amigos hizo sentir al niño que vivió más esperanzado de ganar su mortal lucha.

-Amigo, Ron también tiene que contarte un gran secreto- dijo Hermione que a estas alturas ya se había olvidado de provocar a Ron.

-Vaya, todavía no me esperaba que ya estuvieran saliendo, los felicito tortolitos- dijo Harry alegre por sus amigos.

-¡No estamos saliendo juntos!- dijeron los dos al unísono sonrojados, pero en realidad ambos querían que eso llegase a pasar.

Ron procedió a contar a Harry toda su historia con lujo de detalles, desde cuando se empezó a sentir mal, el sueño con su difunta abuela, los secretos del Jagan y todo lo que habían estado investigando con Hermione en este último tiempo, pero por algún motivo, Ron no relató la extraña sensación de esta mañana, ya que de solo recordar le daba malestar general. Harry estaba sorprendido con lo que su mejor amigo contó, el siempre supo que Ron era un buen mago, sobretodo cuando había que preparar estrategias, pero su amigo era algo inseguro y eso le jugaba en contra, pero enterarse que tenía una habilidad milenaria pasada por un ancestro, eso si que era una gran sorpresa, fué tan sorprendente el relato del pelirrojo que a Harry se le olvidó completamente contarles de que Slughorn y Saray iban a ser los nuevos profesores, además de la alegre noticia de que Severus Snape no iba a dar clases este año.

-Vaya Ron eso es increíble, tener algo que los demás no tienen es único- dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-Y eso no es todo Harry, a Ron su abuela le legó muchos textos interesantes- dijo Hermione fascinada de contar que la abuela de Ron le dejó libros a este, puesto que así ella aprendería más, sobretodo de cierto libro escrito en runas que Ron le prestó y que tenía datos muy útiles para ella.

Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Hermione emocionarse porque a Ron le dejaron libros, pero lo que no sabían era que la castaña no estaba leyendo por solo satisfacer su curiosidad...

-Para ser sincero, eso es lo que menos me interesó de lo que me dejó mi abuela, me conformo con los hechizos que aparecen en las anotaciones, también algo me interesaba su diario para conocer algo de su vida, pero eso fue hasta que llegué a los detalles de las noches que pasaba con mi abuelo y eso además de fuerte, si que es mata pasiones, de solo imaginarme a mi abuela... buácala- dijo Ron, haciendo gesto de asco al final.

-¡Ron!, no seas así, tu abuela también fue joven y amó a tu abuelo, a mi me parece muy romántico amar una persona de por vida- dijo Hermione regañando a su insensible amigo.

-Si, como digas Hermione- dijo Ron, que no encontraba agradable acordarse o conversar de los encuentros entre sus abuelos.

-Idiota insensible- dijo por lo bajo Hermione, cosa que Ron no notó, pero Harry si, la chica tomó un artefacto que le llamo la atención en la habitación, al parecer era uno de los inventos de los gemelos, pese a la advertencia de Ron, esta lo examinó y recibió un puñetazo de broma por el artilugio, Harry y Ron tuvieron que contener la risa, ya que la chica se había mosqueado.

Después del incidente bajaron a la cocina en donde estaban Molly, Fleur y Ginny preparando la comida, intentaron ayudar a Hermione con su ojo morado por el puñetaso del artefacto, pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa para ayudarla, la castaña debía reconocer que aunque los gemelos solo habían obtenido tres TIMOS cada uno, eran excelentes creando objetos mágicos, sentía de verdad alivio de que siempre le hayan tenido cariño y no le jugaran bromas en el colegio, puesto que en su colegio muggle, más de una vez le gastaron una, todavía recordaba cuando Trish le pegó goma de mascar a su enmarañado cabello.

-No puedo quedarme con el ojo así- dijo Hermione sonando un poco desesperada por la situación de su ojo.

La señora Weasley trató de calmarla, diciendole de que ya iban a encontrar una solución, en un instante un trío de lechuzas se acercaban a la casa de los Weasley con las habituales cartas de Hogwarts.

-Los resultados de los TIMOS- chilló Hermione ansiosa.

En efecto las tres aves traían los resultados de los exámenes, todos tomaron su carta correspondiente y se pusieron de lleno a leer la carta de Hogwarts, Harry estaba muy nervioso puesto que las notas eran importantes para decidir una futura profesión mágica, sentía retorcerse su estómago, por lo que para disminuir la ansiedad abrió rápidamente la carta.

Al abrir sus notas vio la agradable sorpresa de que no le había ido nada de mal, sacó un excelente en defensa, supero las espectativas en Cuidado de las criaturas, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Transformaciones, un aceptable en Astronomía y desaprobó Adivinación e Historia de la magia, en total 7 TIMOS logrados, no estaba nada de mal, pensando que en Historia se había retirado a la mitad del exámen.

Ron por su parte sacó supera las expectativas en Criaturas mágicas, Defensa, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Transformaciones, aceptables en Astronomía e Historia de la magia, pero desaprobó con una T de Troll en Adivinación, puesto que había ofendido al examinador en el exámen, pero no le importaba había conseguido 8 TIMOS.

Hermione sacó excelente en casi todos sus exámenes, menos en Defensa, estaba conforme con sus notas, aunque igual le hubiese gustado tener 10 extraordinarios.

-Vaya Ron 8 TIMOS, más que Fred y George juntos, pero eres el primero en 500 años en la familia que saca una T, tu padre y los muchachos no van a dejarte de hacerte bromas- le dijo Molly orgullosa al menor de sus hijos varones, que a pesar de sacar una T, estaba tan contenta que le dió un enorme abrazo a su hijo.

Fleur, Ginny y Molly terminaron de felicitar a los nuevos estudiantes de ÉXTASIS y siguieron con sus labores en la cocina, ahora con Hermione que se les unió para ayudar, Ron notó que Harry además de sus notas tenía otra cosa en las manos, estaba pasmado como si le hubiesen pegado con una Bludger en la cabeza.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-Pues esto- dijo Harry enseñándole a su amigo lo que tenía en la mano, se trataba nada más que la insignia de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Genial Harry, serás el nuevo capitán del equipo, este año les patearemos el trasero a Smith y Malfoy por la copa- dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Ron tu boca- dijo Hermione reprendiendo al pelirrojo, -Vaya Harry ahora tienes el mismo rango que un Prefecto- agregó la castaña sonriendo.

-¡Que buena noticia, Harry me puedes reemplazar en las rondas con Hermione!- dijo Ron bromeando.

-¡Ronald Weasley eres un irresponsable!- le dijo Hermione, que tenía en mente echar sus planes románticos con Ron para este año en las rondas de Prefectos.

-Solo era una broma Hermione, no te enojes- dijo Ron alegre, -bien, Harry te quiero mostrar el material de que te hablé recién, vamos que aquí en la cocina van a estar ocupadas- invitó Ron a Harry a su habitación.

-Par de machistas, podrían ayudar en la cocina- rezongó Hermione.

-Ni hablar- le dijo Harry a Ron con una risita, poniendo ambos pies en polvorosa, retirandose a la habitación del varón menor de la familia Weasley.

Al llegar a su cuarto Ron comenzó a sacar todo el material, le iba pasando libros, documentos, cuadernos de notas a Harry que se había sentado en la cama del pelirrojo.

Los dos amigos practicamente dejaron de lado los libros y se dedicaron a leer apuntes con hechizos, Harry reconoció varios que utilizaron el año pasado en las reuniones del ED, pero habían otros que nunca había escuchado hablar, algunos por la descripción eran de magia oscura, pero el ojiverde pensó que sería util aprenderlos, a Harry dos hechizos particularmente le estaba llamando llamando la atención uno era Sectumsempra y el otro Razorum, los dos al parecer eran maleficios cortantes muy potentes, el primero era medianamente fácil de poder usar, pero el otro era muy poco probable que un alumno de 16 años aprendiera a usarlo, ya que era tan potente que incluso podía partir objetos sólidos por la mitad, Harry al leer los hechizos cortantes, no pudo evitar pensar en su visita a la piedra, pues en el fondo los hechizos era como usar una espada, con un suspiro de acordó de Eta y sus historias de Excalibur.

-Veo que te quedaste pegado con esos hechizos- dijo Ron amistosamente, luego de ver que Harry después de varios minutos observaba el mismo documento, -yo he encontrado varios útiles y no son difíciles de usar- agregó Ron.

-Si hay buenos hechizos, pero lástima que no podemos practicarlos- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no podemos?- preguntó Ron riendo

-Pues obvio, porque si hacemos magia nos expulsarían, llevamos el rastro- argumentó Harry

-Eso no es del todo cierto, llevamos el rastro, pero si hacemos magia en un hogar de magos, no sabrán quien hizo magia, no pueden detectar al ejecutante, además existen los hechizos de impasibilidad e inmarcables para que no noten la magia, podemos usarlos para practicar a escondidas, más encima los hechizos fuertes son indetectables, por ejemplo no se puede saber si en este instante están realizando una maldición imperdonable- explicó Ron, que al haber nacido y sido criado en el mundo de los magos, tenía conocimientos de costumbres o de la vida cotidiana que Harry y Hermione no tenían.

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque me castigaron cuando Dobby usó un encantamiento levitatorio, en realidad pensaron que yo lo hice porque soy el único mago que vive por ahí- comentó Harry, acordandose del verano antes de entrar a segundo curso.

-Bueno Harry, por la noche nos escapamos a practicar en los terrenos de la casa, eso si no vamos a poder llevar a Hermione porque comparte habitación con Ginny y la enana la descubriría- propuso Ron; a Harry le dio gracia para sus adentros, que su amigo le dijese enana a su hermana, ya que aunque era mediana de estatura, el ojiverde se dio cuenta que otros atributos habían crecido bastante, deseó que nunca Ron supiera Legeremancia, porque Ron era muy capaz de deshollar vivo al que pensara así de Ginny.

-Si tienes razón, entonces esta noche comenzamos con las prácticas, quiero ver al nuevo Ron que se salvó de las garras de la muerte- comentó Harry riendo.

-Vale esta noche empezamos, quedarás sorprendido con el nuevo Ron- dijo el pelirrojo siguiendo el juego a su amigo.

Ya cansados de revisar documentos, los muchachos se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, ya el mediodía estaba por llegar, cuando estaban en plena conversación relajados, Hermione llegó para darles un aviso.

-Chicos bajen, Víktor llegó a visitarnos- dijo Hermione al dúo dinámico.

-¿Víktor?, ¿Víktor Krum?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¡Ah verdad!, Harry me olvidé contarte que Vicky se hizo amigo de la enana en un baile o algo por el estilo- contó Ron.

-Ron no le digas Vicky a Víktor y enana a tu hermana- lo reprendió Hermione.

-¿O sea viene a ver a Ginny y no a ti Hermione?- preguntó Harry con un pequeño deje de molestia.

-Así es- respondió Hermione con simpleza, -Viene a ver a Ginny- agregó la castaña.

-¿y tú dejas que un tipo mayor venga a ver a tu hermana?- preguntó Harry ya mostrando un poco su molestia.

-Si, a decir verdad ya no me meto mucho en sus cosas- contestó con sinceridad Ron.

-Haces bien en confiar en tu hermana Ron, además Víktor no es una mala persona, ¿por qué te interesa tanto el tema Harry?- preguntó Hermione ocultando sus ganas de reír, ya que pudo notar que su amigo se puso celoso, y bien merecido que lo tenía, en todos estos años ha hecho caso omiso de Ginny.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación del ático y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya estaba el búlgaro con un paquete de regalo de 1 metro, además se notaba que nuevamente les había traído flores a las chicas, esta vez con un ramo de más para Hermione, el trío dorado se fue acercando a la cocina y todos iban con pensamientos diferentes, Hermione iba bastante animada para ver la reacción de Harry con respecto a las intenciones de Krum con Ginny, el pelinegro iba molesto por la cursilería del famoso buscador y Ron iba sacándo cálculos, ya que veía que había flores para todas las chicas, entonces tenía la esperanza de que ese paquete enorme era para él, y en realidad no se equivocaba.

Ron se apresuró en llegar antes que Hermione y Harry a saludar a Víktor...

-Víktor amiguito bienvenido a La Madriguera- saludó Ron con entusiasmo al búlgaro.

-Hola Ronald, ¿cómo has estado?, te he traído un presente ya que sé lo que te gusta el chocolate, ten es todo tuyo- dijo Krum contento de saludar a su supuesto futuro cuñado, entregándole el gran paquete al pelirrojo, quién apenas lo recibió y supo lo que era.

-¡Ostras Víktor!, un señor chocomago, ¡esto si que es regalo!- exclamó contento el ojiazul, demostrándo su debilidad por los dulces, estaba encantado que Krum le haya traído un chocolate gigante en forma de un mago de aspecto gracioso, parecido a los papá Noel de chocolate, pero con un metro de altura; Ginny, Fleur y Molly reían por la actitud de Ron, Hermione estaba exasperada por lo caprichoso que podía ser el pelirrojo y Harry no sabía porque, pero le molestaba que Krum le hiciera la pata a su mejor amigo.

-Sabía que iba a gustarte Ronald- dijo el jugador internacional, - Harry Potter, que bueno verte otra vez- saludó el búlgaro extendiendole la mano a "el elegido".

-Si es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Harry seriamente, - Desde el torneo que no nos vemos- agregó el joven Potter.

-¡Es verdad!, está Fleur, Harry y Víktor acá en casa, si Diggory no hubiese estirado la pata, tendríamos una reunión del torneo en La Madriguera- dijo Ron sin mala intención, pero todos se quedaron callados al escuchar las insensibles palabras del pelirrojo.

-Bueno que tal si pasamos a la salita a charlar- dijo Ginny cortándo el silencio provocado por Ron, era evidente que recordar la muerte de Cédric les afectó un poco a los ex participantes del torneo realizado hace algunos años en Hogwarts.

-Parece que se me pasó la mano un poquito- le comentó Ron a Hermione mientras se dirigían a la pequeña salita de estar de los Weasley.

-¿Un poco?, yo creo que se te pasó bastante la mano, Ron no debes bromear con temas dolorosos para la gente- le dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron apenado, sacándo la oreja del señor chocomago y devorándola.

-Dame un poco- le pidió un poco de chocolate Hermione.

-Ten- le ofreció el pelirrojo dándole una gran porción a su amiga, esta al recibirlo le regaló una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Estuvieron un buen rato en la salita charlando, Harry intentó por milésima vez ganarle a Ron en ajedrez, pero era casi imposible, Ron incluso le ganó en menos tiempo que antes, Fleur también lo intentó, pero le fue peor que al pelinegro, los demás ni siquiera se atrevieron a retar al pelirrojo, incluso decidieron no jugar a nada, porque sabían que las capacidades estratégicas del muchacho Weasley estaban mejor que nunca.

Después llegó la hora del almuerzo, como habían tantas personas Molly, Fleur y Krum con las varitas llevaron mesas al jardín para tener un gran almuerzo, luego llegaron el señor Weasley, Fred, George y Bill al almuerzo familiar, ya estando todos, quedaron realmente sorprendidos con lo que Molly preparó, una carne de lechón al horno con aliños, que estaba realmente sorprendente, durante la comida el tema fue las andanzas de grupos asociados a mortífagos y ataques de criaturas mágicas, los únicos que no participaban en la conversación eran Harry y Ron, por la simple razón que ambos presentían que malos tiempos venían y que era mejor olvidarse un poco del tema.

-Estás muy callado- le comentó Hermione al pelirrojo al notar que comía en silencio.

-No me gusta hablar de la guerra- dijo Ron con sinceridad.

-Pero son las cosas que están pasando, aunque sea algo fuerte, es la triste realidad- contestó Hermione con amabilidad.

-Lo sé, pero es horrible, cada día muere más gente, no me gusta la sensación de no poder hacer nada para ayudar- comentó apenado el muchacho.

Hermione no siguió hablando, solo le tomó la mano al chico en señal de que ella lo entendía, Ron apretó suavemente la mano de su amiga como agradecimiento.

La comida finalmente terminó y se fueron todos los que trabajaban incluída Fleur, Krum decidió quedarse toda la tarde ya que no le tocaban entrenamientos, por lo que después de comer decidieron ir de excursión por los terrenos de la casa de los Weasley, llevaban una buena cantidad de refrigerios y bebidas, a Ginny se le ocurrió visitar un arroyo que para esta época del año era muy refrescante cuando hacía calor, pese a la tendencia de este verano de tener días un tanto fríos, hoy había un fulgurante sol.

Cuando llegaron al lugar propuesto por la menor de los Weasley, se encargaron de preparar el lugar, pusieron una manta en la hierba para sentarse, dejaron la canasta con la comida y Víktor realizó un hechizo para espantar insectos, después de acomodar las cosas se dispusieron a darse un chapuzón, todos iban preparados para bañarse en el río menos Ron, Hermione que estaba lista con su traje de baño notó esto...

-Ron es normal que después de estar tantos días enfermo estés tan delgado, que no te de verguenza eso- le dijo la castaña al pelirrojo puesto que Víktor aunque era delgado y desgarbado por ser un deportista tenía un cuerpo atlético, mientras que Harry ya no estaba tan flacucho como antes y había crecido bastante.

-No es por eso Hermione- le contestó Ron con una sonrisa, -anda ve, diviértete- agregó el ojiazul, pero la verdad es que tenía otra razón, que era la misma por la que todos estos días había vestido ropa con manga larga.

-No iré, me quedaré contigo, en todo caso no me gusta mucho nadar- dijo Hermione sentándose al lado del chico.

-La verdad es que me quiero ir, necesito estar un rato a solas, no debería haber venido- dijo Ron poniéndose serio.

-Pero Ron, es una linda tarde de verano, pocos días han estado soleados, te va hacer bien tomar un poco de sol- contestó la castaña un tanto triste.

-Lo siento, ve con Harry, no se siente muy cómodo con Víktor- dijo de manera cortante Ron levantandose para marcharse.

-Está bien Ron, has lo que quieras- dijo Hermione apenada por el cambio de humor del chico, no había rastros del niño caprichoso que se emocionó al ver que le traían un señor chocomago, más bien se parecía al huraño chico con que discutió en la mañana, -Si tanto te molesta la compañía mejor vete- agregó con amargura.

-Herms, no es eso, te juro que ni yo mismo me entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo acercandose a su amiga y dádole un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo a Hermione sonrojar, -nos vemos más tarde, de verdad necesito irme- le dijo Ron quien antes de marcharse acarició de manera delicada la alborotada cabellera de la chica.

-En la cena espero que seas el Ron de siempre- le gritó mientras se alejaba el chico, un poco más animada por la muestra de afecto del muchacho, se dispuso a refrescarse en el pequeño arroyo.

Hermione quien ya no estaba tan triste por la partida de Ron, se relajó bastante dandose un chapuzón, le pareció que Víktor y Ginny estaban muy amistosos entre los dos, incluso se daban algunas muestras de cariño, cuando la chica se propuso mirar la reacción de su amigo, notó que este se había ido a sentar a una roca en la orilla del flujo de agua, como consideraba a Harry como su hermano, no tuvo más remedio que salirse del arroyo para ver como se encontraba.

-¿Que te sucedió?- preguntó la chica a su amigo.

-Nada- mintió el pelinegro que no se explicaba porque la cercanía de Krum con Ginny lo molestaba tanto.

-Sabes Harry, tuviste muchos años la oportunidad de tener algo con Ginny, pero en realidad es normal lo que te pasa, uno nunca aprecia lo que tiene cuando está a punto de perderlo- le comentó la castaña con su habitual sinceridad a su amigo.

-No hables bobadas Hermione, sabes que no me gusta Ginny, solo me preocupa que un tipo mayor la ande rondando, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es obvio que le tenga aprecio- dijo Harry sonando un poco molesto.

-Si tu quieres creer eso Harry, allá tú, pero me parece que Ginny solo ve a Víktor como amigo... por ahora, así que yo que tú me apresuro o sino vas a perder feo- habló Hermione animándose a aconsejar a su amigo que era un poco torpe para estos temas del corazón.

-Tú en cuarto año me dijiste que él era un poco tedioso, por eso no aceptaste tener nada con él- comentó Harry queriendo saber las debilidades de Krum por alguna extraña razón.

-Si es verdad era un poco tedioso, pero la verdad es que simplemente no me interesaba tener una relación seria con él, lo veía solo como un buen amigo- dijo Hermione.

-¿No será que en ese momento ya te gustaba Ron?- preguntó Harry quién nunca se atrevió hablar de estos temas, pero ahora quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

-Puede ser, pero en todo caso ¿como sabes que me gusta Ron?. preguntó sonrojada la castaña.

-Es un poco obvio- dijo Harry con simpleza.

-Vaya parece que se me nota- admitió la chica.

-¿Vas a intentar tener algo con él? preguntó curioso Harry.

-Sí, pero te rogaría Harry que no le dijeses nada- le suplicó la muchacha.

-Descuida, confía en mi, si necestas ayuda veré como puedo hacer algo por tí- dijo Harry con voz amable.

-Gracias Harry, no sabes como me alivia conversar esto, sabes que no tengo muchas amigas y al único que le puedo confiar esto es a tí- le dijo Hermione sonando agradecida, -eres genial, hablar contigo es como contárselo a una amiga, tienes un lado femenino desarrollado- dijo la castaña bromeando.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Harry

-No te enfades, la verdad que tú para mí eres el hermano que nunca tuve- admitió Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo, hermana mayor- le dijo Harry sonriente y poniendo un brazo en su hombro.

-Gracias hermano menor, eres un dulce- le comentó la castaña divertida.

-Pues no seré muy dulce cuando ese bravucón de Ron te esté manoseando, sabrá quien es tu hermano menor- bromeó el pelinegro.

-¡Harry!, sabes que por mucho que quiera a Ron, no lo dejaría "manosearme" como tú dices- dijo la chica bastante sonrojada.

-Lo que tú digas hermanita- dijo Harry.

-Tonto- dijo Hermione, dándole un suave golpe a su amigo.

Sin más que hablar los dos más animados por tener esa charla fraternal fueron nuevamente a nadar, Harry muy en el fondo quería aprovechar de vigilar al búlgaro para que no se pasase de listo y lo madrugara.

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera Ronald Weasley se encontraba bastante mal por el extraño sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, nunca en realidad a sido de las personas que se deprimen por algo y que se marchan a su habitación, pero ahora de verdad que no quería estar con nadie, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, no es que se creyera Trelawney ni nada por el estilo, pero el muchacho estaba ansioso, a la vez quería que lo que fuese a suceder fuera pronto y por otra parte quería que el acontecimiento desconocido no ocurriera nunca.

Ya cansado de estar tanto rato a solas, Ron decidió bajar a buscar algo para comer, ya que en la excursión al viejo arroyo no probó bocado, algo raro en Ron Weasley, lo mismo que aconteció durante la mañana, Ron cuando llegó a la cocina estaba su madre ya preparando el té, pues en algunos instantes los chicos deberían volver del arroyo, además Bill y Fleur volvían temprano de sus labores, ya que no trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia como el señor Weasley. Molly se sorprendió un poco al ver llegar a su hijo a la cocina, puesto que ella pensaba que estaba en los terrenos de La Madriguera.

-Ron, yo pensaba que estabas con tu hermana y tus amigos- le dijo Molly sorprendida.

-La verdad es que quería estar a solas un rato mamá- respondió Ron un poco desanimado.

-¿Te sientes bien querido?- le preguntó su madre.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado porque me desperté algo temprano hoy día- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de que su madre no se preocupara por él, -Te importaría si me llevo algo de comer a mi habitación, la verdad es que me quiero acostar temprano, te agradecería que me despidieses de Víktor y que le digas a los chicos que no vayan a mi habitación porque me dormiré- solicitó Ron a su madre con voz seria y cansada.

-Está bien, será mejor que descanses, mañana tengo pensado que vayamos al callejón Diagon, por lo que tienes que estar en buena forma para ir- le dijo su madre de forma cariñosa.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que mañana haríamos las compras, pero descuida para mañana estaré fresco como una lechuga- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Bien, te prepararé una bandeja mi amor para que subas a tu cuarto- ofreció Molly con dulzura a su retoño.

-Gracias mamá- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo a su madre, Molly al contacto con su hijo tuvo una extraña sensación, como si Ron con el abrazo le trasmitiera parte de sus sentimientos, la sensación le decía que su hijo estaba preocupado por algo.

-Hijo, no dejes que todo este asunto de la guerra te afecte tanto, recuerda que tenemos al profesor Dumbledore de nuestro lado y que la Orden trabaja en serio para detener al Innombrable, además la casa cuenta con todas las medidas de seguridad proporcionadas por el ministerio y el mismo Albus- dijo Molly pensando que su hijo estaba preocupado por todas las cosas que estaban pasando en el mundo mágico.

-Lo sé mamá, algún día Harry y el profesor Dumbledore acabarán con toda esta mala situación- dijo Ron a su madre y para sus adentros juró que haría lo más posible para también hacerle frente a esta amenaza, poniendo todas sus habilidades al servicio de la Orden y de su amigo Harry.

Molly armó una bandeja con té y algunos pastelitos para su hijo, este por su parte le dió las gracias a su madre y se despidió. Después de varios minutos llegaron los chicos de la excursión a los terrenos de la casa, Molly les comentó que Ron estaba un poco cansado y que pidió que nadie lo molestase, Hermione se entristeció un poco ya que había descubierto que la razón que habían hecho inolvidables los veranos en La Madriguera eran los momentos con Ron, Harry por su parte se sintió un poco decepcionado ya que por la noche iban a practicar hechizos, pero decidió salir solo cuando ya nadie estuviera despierto, tenía que poner en práctica lo aprendido de los documentos que le enseñó Ron.

La señora Weasley sirvió la merienda a su hija y a los invitados, después de unos minutos llegaron Bill y Fleur que se unieron a la mesa con los chicos; después de otro agradable día en casa de la chica que lo traía de cabeza, Víktor Krum con mucho pesar decidió marcharse, quedando en encontrarse después de la hora de almuerzo en el callejón Diagon con Ginny.

Las pocas horas que quedaban de día pasaron rápido y el gran manto negro estrellado al que llamamos noche, se dejó caer en el hogar de los Weasley, como no había nada más que hacer los moradores de La Madriguera decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, a excepción de la señora Weasley que tenía que esperar a que llegara su marido del trabajo; Harry se fue a la habitación de los gemelos, pero no con la intención de dormir, sino que a repasar un poco los apuntes que le prestó ron y así salir a practicar hechizos, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron a su habitación, la castaña tenía la intención de conversar con Ginny para analisar las probabilidades que tenía su amigo con la chica, ya en la habitación, y arropada para dormir, Hermione se animó a hablar con su amiga.

-Ginny veo que te estás haciendo muy amiga de Víktor- comentó Hermione empezando su interrogatorio.

-Si, es simpático y muy caballero- contestó la menor de los Weasley.

-No se si te has dado cuenta... pero yo creo que el siente algo por tí- dijo Hermione de forma directa.

-Si lo he notado- admitió la pelirroja.

-¿Piensas darle una oportunidad?- preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Puede ser, pero quiero ser su amiga un buen tiempo y después ver si empiezo algo con él- contestó Ginny con sinceridad.

-Ah ya veo, debo suponer entonces que lo que sentías por Harry lo has olvidado- dijo Hermione deseando saber rápido la información para estimar las posibilidades que tenía su amigo.

-Eso fué algo de niña, mi primer amor, no te niego que encuentro a Harry guapo y valiente, pero siento que Víktor está haciendo muchos méritos- admitió la pelirroja.

-Oh vaya, bueno Víktor es una buena persona- dijo Hermione, un tanto triste ya que Harry estaba en desventaja para conquistar a Ginny.

-Si él es buena persona, dime Hermione ¿como vas con Ron?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Tanto se me nota que quiero a tu hermano?- contestó con otra pregunta una sonrojada castaña.

-Algo por el estilo- contestó Ginny sonriendo.

-Bueno estoy en eso, pero Ron ha estado un poco raro- admitió Hermione.

-Dale tiempo, hace poco que se recuperó, además creo que está loquito por tí, creeme, es mi hermano y lo conozco- dijo Ginny animando a su amiga.

-Merlín quiera, Ginny tengo algo que confesarte- dijo Hermione, sintiendo que su "cuñada" era la carta del triunfo para conquistar a Ron, por lo tanto tenía que ser completamente sincera con ella.

-Dime Hermione- invitó Ginny a la castaña a sincerarse.

-Se que es demasiado fuerte lo que voy a confesarte, pero creo que debes saber, Ginny tu hermano no solo me gusta, yo... yo lo amo- declaró Hermione muy ruborisada.

-Si que es fuerte, lo intuía, para ser sincera creo que es mutuo, pero tu sabes como es Ron, solo te lo admitirá a tí- dijo Ginny, dándole su sincera opinion a su amiga.

-Eso espero, veré como logro hacer para que tu hermano se me declare- dijo Hermione con mayor esperanza en lograr su propósito.

-Que tengas éxito, me gustaría tenerte de cuñada, Hermione Weasley suena muy bonito- comentó la pelirroja riendo.

-Esa es la idea, pero hay que ir paso a paso cuñada- respondió la castaña también riendo.

-Lo lograrás, te lo aseguro, eso si, no me hagas tía tan joven, me harás sentir vieja a corta edad- contó riendo Ginny.

-¡Ginny como se te ocurre eso!, el que ame a tu hermano no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar hacer lo que quiera conmigo- dijo Hermione volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Solo era una broma- admitió la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Oh vaya, sabes es bueno que charlemos de estas cosas, el hablarte acerca de mis sentimientos por Ron me da esperanzas- comentó la castaña.

-Eso es porque soy tu amiga, que de verdad te aprecio mucho y es porque soy la hermana de Ron, una de las pocas personas que lo conoce bien, que puede decirte con sinceridad que el siente lo mismo por ti, solo que Ron nunca ha sido bueno expresando sentimientos- dijo Ginny con sinceridad a su amiga.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a su amiga, se sentía bien porque se sentía con posibilidades, pero a la vez sentía un pequeño deje de pena, ya que su intención era darle una mano a Harry con Ginny y al final terminó tanteando el terreno para involucrarse sentimentalmente con Ron.

Finalmente cansadas de tanto charlar, las chicas fueron cediendo al sueño, por lo que decidieron acostarse y dormir. El señor Weasley llegó cerca de las 11 de la noche a casa, después de un día agotador de trabajo, por suerte le dieron el día libre que solicitó para ir al callejón Diagon con su familia, ya con algo para digerir en el estómago el patriarca de la familia decidió ir a su habitación junto a su mujer para tener un merecido descanso reparador; ese era el momento que un chico con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente, estaba esperando hace tantas horas para salir al jardín de los Weasley con su capa de invisibilidad.

Harry fue muy cauteloso al salir de la casa, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un encantamiento silenciador en sus pies para que sus pisadas no emitieran ruídos, el resultado fue positivo, solo se encontró con Crookshanks en el camino, pero el gato solo lo miró pasar y ni siquiera maulló, al llegar a un sitio con espacio más allá del huerto de los árboles frutales, el chico encontró el lugar perfecto, era un sector donde solo había hierba muy tupida, Harry decidió que en ese lugar entrenaría los encantamientos y maldiciones, lanzó un hechizo de impasibilidad que le resultó a la perfección, para así no hacer ruido y también intentó algunos hechizos de seguridad para que no se detectase su presencia o su magia, estos últimos estaban en los datos que la abuela de Ron había dejado.

El muchacho además de hacer esos hechizos de seguridad, solo se dedicó a practicar los maleficios cortantes en la hierba, Sectumsempra luego de un breve lapso de tiempo lo pudo dominar, pero Razorum lo logró solo a medias en mucho tiempo de práctica, ya que el hechizo debería ser capaz de cortar en dos algunos objetos sólidos, pero solo logró rasguñar algunas rocas que se encontraban en el sector, luego de que Harry había cortado casi toda la hierba del lugar; después de ver en su reloj que eran más de las 3 de la madrugada, el ojiverde decidió volver a La Madriguera para acostarse, ya que recordó que en la cena, Molly dijo que iban a visitar el callejón Diagon mañana después del almuerzo, el pelinegro no tuvo ningún obstáculo para ingresar nuevamente a la casa, subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya metido en su cama el niño que vivió se durmió muy conforme de todo lo que había logrado hacer con la varita, definitivamente sus habilidades mágicas con respecto al año pasado habían crecido notablemente después de lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios.

Un nuevo día había llegado a La Madriguera y los habitantes de aquella morada estaban listos para viajar al callejón Diagon vía polvos Flu, salvo Bill y Fleur que se quedarían en casa a solas para pasar un momento a solas, uno a uno los integrantes de la familia Weasley y sus invitados fueron llegando al Caldero Chorreante, lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse.

-Hola a todos- saludó un chico alto y desgarbado, con cejas muy pobladas, a los recién llegados a la famosa taberna mágica.

-Víktor, que alegría verte- fué a saludarlo Ginny, Harry sintió otro deje de molestia que ultimamente estaban ocurriendole cada vez que veía interactuar al búlgaro con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Después que todo el clan Weasley saludara al joven buscador, salieron inmediatamente de la taberna y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, en donde notaron que un buen número de tiendas estaban cerradas, que había un buen grupo de funcionarios del ministerio rondando, pero pese a todo lo extraño, el callejón estaba repleto de personas que estaban haciendo las compras.

Pasaron un gran número de tiendas, pero llegaron a una bastante ruidosa y espectacularmente decorada, era la tienda con más gente visitándola, tenía un gran cartel que decía "Sortilegios Weasley", todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo magnífica que era la tienda montada por los gemelos, Molly a pesar de que no quería que sus hijos montaran la tienda, se sentía muy orgullosa de la gran capacidad emprendedora de sus gemelos; pero había alguien en el grupo que tenía su mente en otra parte.

Ron al entrar en la tienda de sus hermanos junto a sus acompañantes, ni siquiera se inmutó de la gran cantidad de artículos de broma y otros productos fantásticos que habían en la tienda, la razón de su cambio de humor era el extraño sentimiento que lo tenía extremadamente ansioso, esa sensación venía atormentando al chico, con más fuerte que nunca, era un presentimineto muy raro, no dejaba de afirmar su varita puesto que algo en su interior le decía que el peligro era inminente, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se uniera a su familia y amigos para darles las felicitaciones a los gemelos.

-Vaya pequeño Ronald, parece que nuestra tienda no te gusta- dijo un sonriente Fred a su hermano menor.

-Ah, no es eso, me parece genial la tienda- dijo Ron sonando evasivo.

-¿Que te sucede?- le preguntó Harry, quien había notado hace rato que su amigo estaba raro, -estabas desde el año pasado muy deseoso de conocer la tienda y lo único que haces es estar con la mirada perdida- agregó Harry sonando preocupado.

-No me pasa nada- contestó Ron, evadiendo un poco a su amigo, ya que no sabía como explicar lo que sentía.

-Vamos Ron, sincérate, te conozco desde que teniamos 11 años, se que algo te ocurre- dijo harry un poco exasperado, -Vamos afuera, te invito un helado- ofreció Harry a su amigo, para ver si a solas Ron decidiera contarle lo que sucedía.

-Está bien- aceptó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda junto a su amigo.

-¿Donde van?- preguntó Hermione al ver que sus amigos se estaban marchando.

-Iremos por unos helados, te traeremos uno- dijo Harry a su amiga, quería estar a solas un momento con Ron, por eso no invitó a la castaña a ir por el helado.

-Bien, pero vuelvan luego- pidió la chica.

-Descuida, te traeremos uno triple y de chocolate- dijo Ron sonriendo, a Hermione la sonrisa de su amigo le pareció muy distintas a todas las que le había visto, tenía una belleza extraña, además sus ojos estaban más bonitos que nunca, tuvo la repentina sensación de decirle que no saliera de la tienda por algún extraño motivo, pero como no tenía un argumento racional, no detuvo a sus amigos.

Harry y Ron iban caminando por la abarrotada calle, iban en silencio, ya que Ron no tenía ganas de hablar y Harry quería esperar hasta estar sentados en la heladería de Florean Fortescue para charlar, después de caminar por algunos minutos de manera lenta, estaban ya llegando a la heladería cuando el habitual bullicio de la gente que se dedicaba a hacer sus compras, cambió por fuertes ruídos de hechizos estrellándose contra paredes o vidrios, acompañados de los gritos de terror de las personas que estaban en el callejón, los causantes eran medio centenar de personas encapuchadas y que estaban con tétricas máscaras; apenas escucharon la amenaza los muchachos sacaron instintivamente su varita para combatir a los agresores.

-¡Harry no te separes de mi lado!- gritó Ron a su amigo, ya que estaban rodeados de personas histéricas que corrían para ponerse a salvo en algún lugar.

-Bien, ¡Desmaius!- gritó Harry dándole a un encapuchado de lleno en el pecho, - Protego- volvió a gritar y a agitar la varita luego que una ráfaga roja venía hacia él.

-Depulso- gritó también el pelirrojo mandando a un mortífago estrellarse violentamente contra la pared, luego lanzó una maldición de piernas de gelatina a otro atacante que estaba a punto de maldecir a unos pequeños que estaban aterrados.

La situación era un caos total, hechizos volaban por todas partes, puesto que los magos del ministerio habían entrado también en combate, algunos compradores también se unieron a la lucha, pero no fue suficiente ya que llegaron más tropas mortífagas a reforzar el ataque agresor, el espectáculo en la avenida mágica era digno de un caleidoscopio, pues rayos de todos los colores chocaban en el aire, o hacían colisión con alguna estructura sólida, el ruido era muy intenso que daba la sensación que el caos estaba cayendo sobre la tarde, era tanto el desorden que Harry y Ron terminaron separándose pese a todos los esfuerzos de mantenerse unidos.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry al ver que su amigo al hacer un encantamiento evasivo a una sorprendente velocidad se perdía entre la gente.

Ron no pudo evitar hacer ese hechizo, ya que un rayo verde se dirigió hacia él, solo escuchó el grito de su amigo llamándolo, pero no lo volvió a ver, por lo que decidió enfocarse en combatir para poder escapar de sus agresores y así tratar de buscar a su amigo para que se pudieran poner a salvo en la tienda de sus hermanos.

-Stunner- escuchó Ron que alguien lo atacaba.

-Protego Horribilis- se cubrió el pelirrojo con un potente escudo que había aprendido hacer de los documentos de su abuela, ya que el hechizo que le lanzaron era una variación oscura del encantamiento aturdidor, pero si no se usaba Reenérvate en la persona atacada dentro de 1 minuto, la persona corría el riesgo de morir.

-Verdimillious- lanzó el pelirrojo un ataque que dejó paralizado a su atacante, ya que le envió un rayo verde claro, cargado de ondas de voltios.

-Sagitta Argentus- otro mortífago lo había atacado con una flecha plateada que iba a toda velocidad, Ron hizo el mismo escudo, pero ahora fue mucho más potente, que incluso logró devolver la flecha al atacante que sintió como varias costillas se le rompían por la potencia del hechizo devuelto.

Ron no la tuvo nada de fácil, varias veces estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por una maldición, pero se las había ingeniado para hacer un encantamiento escudo o esquivar los ataques, el muchacho se dió cuenta que su precisión había mejorado bastante con respecto a otros años, además que todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían, los podía hacer con facilidad, además con el encantamiento acelerador podía alcanzar una velocidad de vértigo, cosa que era muy útil a la hora de esquivar, definitivamente el que Ronald Weasley estuviera combatiendo ayudaba a equiparar un poco las cosas, ya que los refuerzos del ministerio todavía no llegaban.

Pero del lado de los mortífagos también habían personas demasiado fuertes, Ron notó a dos magos que estaban ganando sus duelos, uno era un tipo que vestía de traje negro con un sombrero y el otro era un hombre enorme rubio de cabello largo con apariencia de un corsario, el chico notó que eran muy crueles, el hombre de negro no tenía piedad con mujeres y niños, mientras que el otro no dudaba en hacer la maldición asesina, para el chico Weasley estos tipos eran a la vez unos cobardes y sabios estrategas, ya que sabían mantenerse alejados de los pocos aurores que habían y solo estaban matando gente inocente, Ron Weasley no pudo soportar tal abuso y fue directo por el tipo rubio.

-Métete con alguien que sepa defenderse bastardo- gritó Ron lanzando una potente flecha plateada.

-Mierda- gritó el tipo, que apenas pudo esquivar el hechizo, -Avada Kedavra- atacó el hombre con furia dándole al pelirrojo, pero después se dio cuenta que el muchacho había ocupado geminio para hacer una copia de si mismo y usarla como cebo.

-Vaya, eres un muchacho interesante- dijo el mortífago, - ¡toma esto hijo de perra!- gritó mandándole un rayo rojo que volvió a impactar a un clon del muchacho.

Ron empezó a crear muchas copias de si mismo para distraer, que si bien no hacían nada más que estar quietos, le servían como distracción y para resguardarse de alguna maldición poderosa. El mortífago se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era un adversario terrible, por lo que decidió acabarlo lo más pronto posible, para eso tenía una carta bajo la manga.

-Tonto, tu truco barato no va a servirte, Homenium revelio- dijo el hombre logrando saber dónde se escondía el muchacho, lanzándole una maldición asesina que Ron pudo esquivar gracias a su velocidad.

-Ahora veo que mis dobles no funcionan contigo, probaré algo mejor- comentó el chico deshaciendo sus copias y aplicándose un embrujo desilucionador, -trágate esto malnacido- gritó Ron mandándole otra flecha plateada que el hombre pudo evitar.

-Estúpido de nada va a servir que te conviertas en un maldito camaleón, mi Homenium revelio alcanzó el grado para detectar tu aura, no puedes esconderte- dijo riendo a carcajadas el mortífago.

-Bien en ese caso, voy directo por tí basura- atacó Ron mandándole potentes Stunners al mortífago, que apenas podía detener con su escudo, los hechizos era tan potentes y veloces que no dejaban posibilidad de contraataque, decidió hacer un fuerte esfuerzo para repeler los ataques del chico, para tener tiempo de usar su arma secreta y salió corriendo al callejón Knocturn para seguir el duelo con más privacidad, Ron como todo un Gryffindor siguió a su oponente.

-Quiero saber tu nombre muchacho- exigió el malvado con voz fría.

-No te lo diré malnacido- le contestó Ron.

-Bien te diré el mío, yo me llamo Vladimir Fudow y ahora conocerás mi precognición- dijo el mortífago riendo.

-Idiota no me interesa tu nombre, además voy a hacerte pedazos- dijo el menor de los varones Weasley.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo desafiante Fudow, -Serás presa de mi iluminación- dijo riendo el hombre.

-Desmaius- dijo el pelirrojo, pero el hechizo aunque iba muy rápido fué esquivado por el hombre.

Ron envío toda clase de ataques al malvado, pero este los esquivaba todos y le enviaba un potente contraataque que apenas podía esquivar el chco pelirrojo, el mortífago de alguna manera había nivelado la balanza a su favor y estaba a punto de vencer a Ron, pero el joven Weasley gracias a sus habilidades tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas, pero el duelo lo estaba agotando, por lo que necesitaba pronto tener una oportunidad para lanzar su estrategia final.

-¿Estás cansado chico?, pues te voy a explicar porque no puedes vencerme, me llaman el iluminado porque yo tengo la capacidad de ver algunos segundos del futuro cuando estoy en combate, ahora estás perdido porque explicar mi habilidad es la condición para incrementar el rango de segundos de mi precognición- comentó arrogantemente el mortífago mirando directamente a los ojos de su contendor para ver miedo reflejado en ellos, pero no vio temor, debía reconocer que el muchacho era valiente, pero él no era un hombre que sintiera lástima, iba a asesinarlo sin piedad.

-Te venceré- dijo Ron atacando de nuevo, sacando lo mejor de su arsenal, Fudow admiraba el coraje del muchacho, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, los hechizos del chico parecían cada vez más lentos, se notaba que se estaba cansando, iba a hacer que se agotase para luego atacar.

-Avada Kedavra- gritó el mortífago luego de que Ron bajase la guardia, Fudow notó que el chico apenas pudo esquivar la maldición asesina, notó también que el chico ni siquiera hablaba por el cansancio.

Cruelmente Vladimir Fudow se dispuso a atacar al casi acabado muchacho, se decidió a mandar hechizo tras hechizo que el chico solo podía esquivar, pero llegó un momento en donde el mortífago encontró el momento para atacar de forma definitiva.

-Avada Kedavra- gritó por enésima vez, pero esta vez Fudow notó que no había fallado, después de un difícil combate, su pelirrojo adversario yacía en el piso boca arriba con los ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos, por fin había asesinado al muchacho, se acercó para examinarlo y comprobó que efectivamente el chico no tenía pulso, estaba muerto.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Les aconsejo releer el capítulo 2 para que recuerden a Ron, se que es triste, pero tenía que matarlo, en el próximo capítulo les tendré las consecuencias del asesinato de Ron.

La precognición es una habilidad que tienen animales pequeños como insectos, roedores, anfibios y otras criaturas para anticipar eventos importantes como la lluvia, terremotos, huracanes, etc...

Se agradecerán reviews, crítica constructiva, abucheos por matar a Ron y todo lo que se les ocurra.

Entendería si las o los admiradores de Ron me dejan una crítica no constructiva, soy empático y los entiendo muchachos, pero repito, para la trama es importante que Fudow atacara cruelmente a Ron.

Dentro de poco comenzaré una historia de romance y drama que se llama "Me dueles en los labios", que será un AU muy raro.

Se despide Masaki Kurusu

Pista: Jagan


	7. Consecuencias del primer Jagan

Capítulo dedicadoa todos los que han seguido esta historia y de que de alguna u otra manera han aportado su grano de arena a ella, felicitaciones a los que se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y gracias a los que la comentaron, no es mi proridad conseguir reviews, pero el recibirlos me halaga mucho.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Consecuencias del primer Jagan

Vladimir Fudow no podía creer que se había deshecho del terrible pelirrojo, había tenido una férrea resistencia por parte del chico, su fuerza y velocidad eran considerable y tenía un gran sentido táctico, pero no era rival para su precognición, gracias a esa milenaria habilidad ha hecho sucumbir a muchos enemigos a través de su historia, pero al final logró salir victorioso; le daba placer observar esos ojos azules inexpresivos y sentir la piel fría del cuello del muchacho al comprobar que las pulsaciones de la arteria carótida habían cesado, pero en un instante toda esa calma que sintió el mortífago al haber vencido, desapareció abruptamente.

El cuerpo del muchacho empezó a dar violentas sacudidas y ambas manos del muchacho le tomaban las muñecas con una fuerza aterradora, la belleza del rostro del chico se transformaba en una monstruosa visión, los ojos se salía de las cuencas del muchacho, la piel se rajaba y dejaba escurrir por ella la sangre que aún quedaba en el cadaver, el chico de alguna manera se había vuelto en un Inferi.

Fudow no tenía la capacidad de moverse o gritar, estaba arrodillado junto al Inferi pelirrojo indefenso como nunca había estado en su vida, a su alrededor estaba todo oscuro, esperaba que alguien lo viniese a auxiliar pronto, aunque nunca le ha gustado pedir ayuda, pero la situación ahora si que lo ameritaba, todo se volvió más desesperante y horrorozo cuando la criatura se abalanzó encima suyo y le sacaba a mordidas su piel, el Inferi iba a acabar con él, pero la realidad se le vino de golpe, nunca había estado arrodillado junto con un Inferi, se encontraba de pié inmovil con un gran dolor en las costillas, se había despertado de la madre de todas las pesadillas que había tenido.

-Solo un minuto, ¿tuviste un sueño agradable?- dijo simplemente Ronald Weasley, que se encontraba delante del paralizado mortífago, el chico tenía una de sus manos sujetando su varita y con la otra se revolvía el cabello, -Espero que aprendas a diferenciar un sueño de la realidad, imbécil- agregó el chico riendose con una carcajada burlesca.

El mortífago ni siquiera podía hablar, de seguro después que el muchacho lo hiciera entrar en trance, le mandó una de esas flechas plateadas que el chico sabía lanzar tan bien, evidentemente tenía más de algún hueso roto de su parrilla costal, lo que sabía Fudow es que ese trance no era uno cualquiera, por cosas del destino se tuvo que encontrar con el enemigo milenario de su extinta sociedas, con el cual tenía que ajustar cuentas para limpiar la humillación sufrida hace casi 200 años , definitivamente el horrible sueño fue producto de un Jagan, el temido respalndor de los ojos malditos, sello personal de los descendientes de Asclepio y María Noches.

-!Mierda!- dijo el pelirrojo, pues al mirar al callejón Diagon pudo ver que su mejor amigo se encontraba en grandes dificultades, apenas vio a Harry en problemas, decidió correr para ir en su auxilio, pues el cruel hombre de negro y con sombrero, tenía muy complicado al único sobreviviente de la familia Potter.

-Espera...- dijo Fudow, apenas pudiendo pronunciar bien esa simple palabra, sintiendose humillado de que el chico lo haya humillado y más encima emprendiera retirada dejándolo ahí como una basura inservible.

-No te voy a matar, no me ensucio las manos con mierda- dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlesca, -Toma tu leche nene para que te duermas, Desmaius- gritó Ron para aturdir a su oponente, "maldito blando" pensó Fudow, antes de ser impactado por el hechizo, jurando que en el futuro iba a comerse la carne del chico y a beberse su sangre...

OooOooO

Harry Potter luego de separarse de Ron, tuvo que apoyar a los pocos magos del ministerio para poder enfrentar a la amenaza mortífaga, los combates eran un total caos, el ojiverde tenía que ser muy cuidadoso ya que luego que aturdía o desarmaba a un oponente, inmediatamente aparecía otro rival deseoso de acción; el niño que vivió notó que su habilidad en duelo había aumentado considerablemente con respecto al año pasado, dominaba a la perfección los hechizos de defensa básicos y otros más avanzados, además al igual que su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, podía usar el encantamiento acelerador y aumentar su velocidad, teniendo facilidad al esquivar hechizos enemigos.

-Crucio- escuchó Harry que un enemigo lo atacaba, pero antes de que la ráfaga roja llegara a él y lo torturara, Harry ya tenía preparado su plan de defensa, hizo un nuevo encantamiento acelerador y se movió justo antes de ser golpeado, por lo que así sorprendió al mortífago, ese era el momento para que el chico Potter atacase.

-Bombarda- gritó Harry, aprovechó que cerca de su rival había un local, por lo que el hechizo hizo explotar violentamente el concreto de la pared, la explosión mandó por los aires a su agresor, quién luego de una caída estrepitosa, fue cubierto por los pesados escombros de lo que antes fue la pared de la tienda.

-Vaya, así que Harry Potter sabe dar pelea, me presento, me llamo Amycus Carrow- dijo un mortífago rechoncho y poco agraciado que se disponía a dejar fuera de combate al muchacho, para llevárselo a su señor, que personalmente había pedido acabar con el chico que vivió.

-Dejémonos de tanta palabrería mejor y entremos en acción, Desmaius- gritó el último Potter casi dándole al desagradable sujeto, que para juicio de Harry era puro habladuría, ya que era lento, pues apenas esquivó un simple encantamiento aturdidor.

-Insolente, Avada kedavra- atacó enfurecido el mortífago, pero Harry muy calmado imitó a Albus Dumbledore, y tal como lo hizo el director en su duelo en el ministerio de magia, el pelinegro realizó el encantamiento Petrium locomotor, logrando que una estatua del callejón cobrara vida y se interpusiese a la maldición asesina, el muchacho aprovechando los escombros que quedaron al explotar la estatua, realizó el encantamiento repulsor para enviarle todo el pesado yeso al mortífago que no pudo moverse para esquivar, siendo fuertemente golpeado.

-¿Así que te gustan las imperdonables?- dijo Harry con voz burlesca, mientras el mareado mortífago suplicaba y trataba de forma lenta y débil moverse para escapar, -Crucio- atacó el pelinegro, haciendo chillar como cerdo a su atacante, tal como el año pasado Bellatrix le dijo, estaba ahora deseando y disfrutando caausarle todo el dolor posible a ese repugnante ser, que después de unos 20 segundos perdió el conocimiento, -que poco resistes basura, a mi me torturó el mismo Voldemort a los 14 años y no chillé como una perra- agregó el muchacho satisfecho, pero esa satisfacción de pronto se transformó en rabia y horror.

A pocos metros de él, un hobre vestido con un traje y un sobrero negro, tenía en el piso a Florean Fortescue, el amable anciano dueño de la heladería que en las vacaciones antes de entrar a tercer curso, siempre le obsequiaba un helado a Harry, el cruel mortífago con la varita había hecho una monstruosa parodia del Zorro, un personaje de un programa muggle que Dudley veía por TV, en vez de una Z, el mortífago en el estómago le dibujó al anciano una J, que se teñía de un intenso rojo producto de la sangre, era tan fino y profundo el corte, que Harry notó con horror que incluso por debajo del hombre que se encontraba muerto tendido boca arriba, se escurría la sangre, era evidente que el corte se definió desde adelante, hasta la parte posterior del señor Fortescue, la rabia inundó por completo el juicio de Harry, por lo que decidió acabar con el cruel villano.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Harry fuera de control, mandando encantamientos aturdidores al mortífago que los detenía con un escudo, los encantamientos eran tan fuertes que no podía drvolverlos a su contrincante.

-Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, es un placer conocerte- dijo con tono de burla el mortífago, -parece que piensas que puedes derrotarme, pero estás muy lejos de eso muchachito, aunque reconozco que tienes agallas- agregó nuevamente Jackal con tono burlesco.

-Sagitta argentum- volvió nuevamente a la carga Harry, el mortífago nuevamente lo bloqueó con un escudo, pero la potencia del hechizo logró mostrarle algo, que si se descuidaba podía perder el duelo, el chico no solo era una leyenda, era un excelente duelista pese a ser tan joven.

Jackal contratacó dando violentos golpes con la varita, que Harry reconoció como maldiciones cortantes, el pelinegro consigió leantar otro fuerte escudo, pero después de 5 hechizos, la presión era tanta que el escudo colapsó, una maldición logró levemente herirle el hombro izquierdo, dejándole un profundo corte que al menor movimiento que trataba de dar le hacía doler intensamente, pero Harry no se iba a rendir, el era un Gryffindor y como tal, moriría en combate.

-Sectumsempra- contraatacó Harry, sacando a relucir el hechizo que aprendió en los entrenamientos, Jackal sorprendido de que el muchacho también supiera hacer maleficios cortantes, apenas esquivó la peligrosa ráfaga.

El combate se volvió una batalla feroz, ambos se mandaban potentes maleficios cortantes, que lograban esquivar o bloquear con un escudo, Jackal era superior al muchacho, pero esa desventaja Harry la cubría con determinación y valentía, con eso le estaba dando una batalla muy difícil al peligroso sujeto, Harry pudo notar que el hombre era tan terrible como Bellatrix, pero ahora se sentía más preparado, por lo que iba a dar mas pelea con respecto a la lucha que tuvo en el departamento de misterios.

-Razorum- sacó Harry desesperado ese hechizo, pese a que no lo dominaba bien, salió levemente más rápido y potente que un Sectumsempra, el ojiverde quedó satisfecho cuando la maldición cortó el escudo de Jackal y pudo herirlo aunque no gravemente.

Akabane por el dolor sintió que el hechizo le había lacerado una gran área del pecho, pero la herida pese a que era larga, era angosta y poco profunda, por lo que no comprometió su vida, pero el hecho de que un mocoso le hubiese derramado su preciosa sangre, lo ponía furioso, era el momento de que aprendiera a respetar a Kurodou Akabane, el temido Dr Jackal, concentró su magia en su varita y con la velñocidad del rayo contratacó al muchacho.

Harry notó que de la varita de su enemigo, salía una especie de lazo rojo, la situación parecía una parodia de las chicas que practicaban gimnasia artística, pues parecía que con la varita y el lazo, Jackal mostraba su rutina.

-Protego horribilis- se defendió Harry concentrado, pero notó que la maldición tipo cinta danzaba como un torbellino alrededor de su potente escudo.

-Eso no te va a servir querido, mi lazo sangriento es una variación de la maldición cortante, no tan poderoso, pero si más persistente, después de que tu defensa sea abolida de a poco, el lazo te cortará lentamente en trozitos- explicó Jackal con un rictus en sus delgados labios.

Harry notó que a pesar de que el escudo seguía levantado, la maldición estaba rasgandolo, como si a una tienda de campaña en pie, le hicieran cortes con una navaja, ya cuando gran parte del escudo estaba rasgado, se sentía una brisa de viento dentro del espacio que le daba a Harry la protección, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que no era viento del ambiente, sino que provenía de la misma maldición, las suaves ráfagas le estaban causando nuevos cortes, eran más sutiles de los que tenía en el hombro, pero le hacía doler demasiado, instintivamente trató de esconder el cuello para evitar un daño fatal.

Ya cuando el cansancio lo agotó por realizar el hechizo Razorum y por mantener su defensa, el escudo finalmente colapsó, Harry sintió como las ráfagas cortantes producidas por el lazo lo estaban envolviendo en un torbellino del dolor, los cortes eran cada vez más extensos y profundos, Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para repeler el ataque, más encima un corte le dió en la mano en que sostenía la varita, por lo que la soltó, ahora lo único que podía hacer era arrodillarse y tratar de proteger el cuello, pero una voz conocida vino en su auxilio.

-Déjalo, malnacido- gritó un chico pelirrojo al hombre vestido de negro, iba corriendo rápidamente para rescatar a su mejor amigo, mientras corría envió una flecha plateada, que hizo a Jackal tener que cesar su ataque a Harry Potter para poder levantar un escudo y así protegerse del fuerte encantamiento.

-Vaya, otro muchachito bonito de los que me gustan tanto- dijo Jackal después de protegerse del ataque del muchacho.

-Cállate pervertido, voy a cerrarte tu maldita boca, Stunner- gritó el pelirrojo que después de la pelea con Fudow estaba muy cansado, pero no iba a permitir que asesinaran a su mejor amigo, que estaba lleno de cortes en su ropa, por los que salía abundante sangre, Harry estaba en un estado lamentable, apenas se podía parar.

-Así que dominas algo de magia oscura, eres interesante- comentó Akabane luego de esquivar el hechizo, - Dime rojito, ¿qué hiciste con Fudow?- preguntó curioso el mortífago, ya que hace unos instantes vio a su compañero y al muchacho batirse a duelo, pero después ambos entraron al callejón Knocturne a combatir.

-A tu novio le pateé el trasero- dijo Ron con tono de burla, esperaba que el sujeto se enfadase para así tratar de descontrolarlo y buscar el momento de usar otro Jagan.

Jackal no respondió, pues si fue capaz de acabar con Fudow, el chico era un rival de temer, además que los hechizos que el pelirrojo le había enviado eran muy veloces y difíciles de parar, tendría que acabar con rápido, porque podría tener serios problemas con él, Akabane le lanzó un poco de su misma medicina, un potente Stunner que el chico pudo con dificultad esquivar.

Sin decir nada más se batieron a duelo, Jackal y Ron se atacaron con una gran cantidad de flechas plateadas que chocaban violentamente en el aire, Akabane también estaba cansado después del duro duelo con Harry Potter por lo que su velocidad diminuyó y una flecha logró impactarlo, pero antes de caer al suelo hizo un sectumsempra desesperado que logró herir al chico pelirrojo dejándolo doblado de dolor, a pesar que el dolor también era fuerte en su caso, además de una terrible dificultad para respirar, Jackal se puso en pie para dar el golpe final a su adversario, que también algo pudo reponerse para seguir el sangriento combate.

-Desmaius- gritó un hombre que se acercaba para auxiliar a los muchachos, el hombre era castaño y vestía una raída túnica, se trataba del ex-profesor de Defensa de los chicos, el licántropo Remus Lupin.

Jackal pudo esquivar el encantamiento aturdidor, pero no se atrevió a contraatacar, Remus Lupin era un buen mago, una cosa era enfrentarlo en óptimas condiciones, pero ahora estaba gravemente herido y así no tenía posibilidades, por lo que dió un fuerte silbido para que los demás mortífagos viniesen.

Una treintena de encapuchados se dirigieron a auxiliar al comandante del ataque, pero estos a su vez fueron seguidos por los magos del ministerio, dueños de locales comerciales y transeuntes que aun quedaban luchando, nuevamente el caos se instaló en el callejón, Jackal vio a Fudow que venía de manera débil y lastimosa entrando al callejón Diagon, Akabane se pudo escabullir, sujetó a su compañero de armas, para que ambos muy heridos y humillados huyeran mediante la desaparición.

Harry que estaba algo mejor que Ron, se levantó y se puso espalda con espalda con su mejor amigo, sirviendose ambos como apoyo para mantenerse levantados, la verdad es que ninguno ya tenía fuerzas para combatir, pero el deseo mutuo por protegerse, hacía que por instintos lograran sacar algún hechizo que más de una vez le dió a un mortífago, pero fue tanto la sobrecarga, que Ronald estaba tan molido que ni se dio ni cuenta cuando un par de encantamientos aturdidores lo dejaron fuera de combate, ya no estaba Jackal ni Fudow, pero en las tropas mortífagas quedaban fuertes combatientes.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry, al ver a su amigo perder el conocimiento por el doble encantamiento aturdidor, tenía la región abdominal con aqbundante sangre, Jackal había logrado herirlo con ese maleficio cortante que si bien no fue tan potente, fue suficiente para herir bastante al pelirrojo, Harry que también tenía múltiples cortes, trataba de convocar un escudo alrededor de su amigo para protegerlo, pues el pelirrojo había perdido mucha más sangre que él, después de múltiples intentos el pelinegro logró levantar el escudo y para aumentar la protección en su amigo, se agachó junto a él para cubrirlo si es que algún maleficio pasase la barrera, era su deber, pues si no fuera por su amigo, el mortífago de negro lo habría matado con el lazo sangriento. -Reenérvate- intentó Harry de reanimar a su amigo, pero solo logró que despertara, pues Ron estaba sin energías para levantarse.

De pronto la atmósfera del lugar cambió, una gran cantidad de magos del ministerio apareció, provocando que los mortífagos que quedaban combatiendo, escapasen, después de algunos minutos el frenético ambiente de combate, se transformó en una desolada calle, con las conseciuencias a la vista de un ataque bestial por parte de los mortífagos.

-Vulmera sanentum- empezó a recitar Remus un hechizo de curación, en un herido Ron Weasley, Harry sorprendido no vio solamente como paraba el flujo de sangre que salía por las heridas de su amigo, también vio como estas sanaban rápidamente, el profesor Lupin dio otra sacudida con la varita y el pelirrojo empezó a recuperar su color, ya que por la pérdida de sangre, se instaló una extrema palidez en su rostro, - bien Ron, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, tendrás que descansar varios días para recuperarte por completo, ahora Harry me voy a ocupar de ti- dijo con voz amable el merodeador.

-Gracias- fue solo lo que pudo decir Ron, ya que después de todo lo combatido, se sentía como si hubiese sido aplastado por un dragón.

-Bien Remus estoy listo para que me sanes- dijo Harry sonriendo al que fue uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y su padrino.

Remus curó de una forma parecida las heridas de Harry, no eran tan sangrantes como las de Ron, pero eran múltiples, por lo que supuso que el hijo de su amigo, fue atacado cruel y violentamente en combate, pero estaba orgulloso de Harry y de Ronald, ambos sobrevivieron a un devastador ataque y por lo que pudo ver antes de ir a auxiliarlos y en la emboscada final, es que ambos se volvieron muy fieros a la hora de luchar en un duelo mágico; después de curar a Harry, la zona atacada empezó a recuperar la calma, Remus divisó con alivio como Tonks junto a los amigos y familiares de Harry y Ron se acercaban al lugar, Aunque pareciese increíble quien llegó más rápido pese a sus cortas piernas, fue Molly Weasley que quedó blanca como un fantasma al ver en el estado en que sus muchachos quedaron.

-Ron, Harry...- dijo la mujer emocionada, al ver que los chicos estaban sentados juntos en el piso en muy malas condiciones, se inclinó y les dio un suave, pero cariñoso abrazo que le alivió profundamente el corazón, ya que los gemelos cuando fue el ataque imperturbaron la tienda para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir.

-Tranquila señora Weasley, estamos bien- trató de calmar Harry a una sollozante señora Weasley.

-Molly los chicos están bien, la verdad es que pelearon valientemente y todo lo que sufrieron no tiene comparación con la gran ayuda y vidas que salvaron- dijo Remus amablemente a su compañera de armas de la Orden del Fénix.

La señora Weasley se tranquilizó un poco, pero no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver que su hijo menor ni siquiera podía hablar.

-¿Ron querido, que te hicieron esos malvados?- preguntó la madre preocupada a su hijo.

-Molly, tu hijo se batió a duelo con Jackal, ambos quedaron muy heridos después del combate- explicó Remus a una Molly que se tapaba la boca sorprendida, pues Jackal era uno de los más terribles seguidores del innombrable, -Si no fuera por tu hijo, Harry hubiese sido asesinado, Ron combatió tan bien que hizo que Akabane huyera- agregó Remus orgulloso de sus alumnos.

-Así que Jackal se llama el desgraciado, algún día me las pagará- dijo Harry, quién se sentía un poco frustrado de que fuese vencido y que más encima el maldito hiriera a su mejor amigo, que estaba muy débil por haber perdido tanta sangre.

-Harry, Jackal es un ser cruel y despiadado, en el pasado tu Padre apenas pudo salir con vida luego de tener un enfrentamiento con él, no lo busques, el junto a Bellatrix, Greyback, Múlciber, Dolohov y Rowle son los más fuertes y despiadados servidores de Voldemort- comentó Remus tratando de quitarle la idea de venganza a Harry, pues meterse con Akabane significaba dos cosas, dolor y muerte.

Después de un breve momento, el resto de los acompañantes de Ron y Harry llegaron a excepción de las chicas, Fred y Krum que se quedaron en la tienda por orden de Molly y Arthur, Remus ayudaba a caminar a Harry y Arthur ayudaba a su hijo Ron, cuando llegaron a la tienda, las chicas querían abalanzarse contra los muchachos, pero desistieron al ver el lamentable estado en que volvían, los gemelos volvieron a imperturbar la tienda y con un hechizo convovador trajeron sus colchas para que su hermano y Harry pudieran descansar y ser atendidos.

Luego de que los chicos fueron acostados en las colchas vieron a Bill y a Fleur que intentaban entrar a la tienda, George por un instante bajó las defensas para que su hermano mayor y la prometida de este, ingresaran al lugar, la reacción de ellos fue también de sorpresa cuando vieron a Ron y a Harry hechos polvo en las colchas.

-¿Que pasó?, Mamá esos dos están lamentables- dijo Bill, solicitando información de todo lo sucedido y sobretodo queriendo saber que había dejado a Harry y a Ron en tal lamentable estado.

Remus contó lo que el pudo observar de la situación, de como empezó el ataque, cuando vio a los muchachos combatir juntos contra los mortífagos, pero no pudo auxiliarlos porque el se encontraba en duelo; también comentó de que los chicos por el caos tuvieron que separarse, de que vio a Ron y a un mortífago rubio entrar al callejón Kocturne para continuar un duelo, relató de como Harry terminó combatiendo con el Dr Jackal y que si no fuese por Ron que volvió victorioso de su duelo, Harry hubiese sido asesinado, comentó que después de ese duelo, Ron y Jackal terminaron muy heridos y finalmente relató que finalmente pudo ir en auxilio de los chicos, provocando la escapada de Jackal y como los emboscaron los mortífagos que quedaban combatiendo, en donde Ron fue aturdido por un doble encantamiento y Harry tuvo que levantar un escudo para protegerlo.

Todos los que estaban en la tienda estaban sorprendidos, Harry y Ron por lo que Remus contó fueron muy valientes al enfrentarse a los seguidores de Voldemort, además los dos mostraron un fuerte vínculo de amistad que los hizo ayudarse mutuamente sin importar perder la vida con tal de proteger al otro, además estaba el hecho de que consiguieron herir a uno de los nombres más temibles del mundo mágico, el asesino de Okinawa, más conocido como Dr Jackal.

-O sea que el par de idiotas actúo como temerarios sin importar lo que les pudiese suceder- dijo Molly quien mas que sorprendida se encontraba enfadada con su hijo y su mejor amigo por su osada actitud.

-Mamá, no tuvimos opción, acababamos con un mortífago e inmediatamente llegaba otro, además si es que con Harry no nos hubiesemos ayudado, estaríamos los dos con la pata estirada- dijo con dificultad el pelirrojo quien estaba tendido, mientras Hermione le daba la parte del turrón sangra-nariz que tenía propiedades para reconstituir la sangre perdida.

-Señora Weasley, Ron tiene razón, era luchar o terminar muerto, no teníamos opción- argumentó Harry para apoyar a su amigo, el también era ayudado, pero por Ginny, ante la celosa mirada de Víktor Krum.

-Molly los muchachos tienen razón, hasta yo tuve enormes dificultades para llegar junto a ellos y ponerlos a salvo- apoyó Remus a su ex-alumnos, ya viendo que la señora Weasley se calmó, agregó -Creo que lko mejor que podemos hacer es llevar a los chicos a tu casa Arthur, San Mungo debe ser un caos con todos los heridos, lo mejor es la aparición, la red flu debe estar cerrada y los adultos podemos asistir a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a llegar a casa- explicó el licántropo a su compañero de la Orden del Fénix.

Luego de que Harry y Ron estuvieran en mejores condiciones para ser transportados a La Madriguera mediante la aparición, todos volvieron por esa vía a casa de los Weasley, a excepción de Víktor Krum que volvía a su hogar, la verdad es que el búlgaro se fue un poco molesto ya que Ginny no dejó de estar al lado de Potter cuando estaban en la tienda, pero finalmente Krum apartó esas ideas de su cabeza, ya que en realidad el chico estaba herido y necesitaba un poco de ayuda; las compras escolares nunca fueron realizadas en la visita al callejón Diagon, pero ya Molly se iba a encargar de tener los útiles escolares para sus hijos, Harry y Hermione, lo único que le importaba ahora es que todos regresaron con vida a casa; al llegar con mucha dificultas pudieron subir a los chicos a sus respectivos dormitorios, optaron todos por dejarlos descansar y ya cuando terminó el día Molly mandó a las muchachas para que subieran un poco de comida para los apaleados, Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se ofreció para llevar la comida de Ron, así tenía una excusa para charlar un rato a solas con él y preguntarle más detalles de lo ocurrido.

Hermione subió con una bandeja que tenía un poco de guisado de carne y jugo de calabazas para Ron, al llegar tocó la puerta...

-Pase- dijo Ron con voz débil, era evidente que el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido antes que ella llegara, ya que la habitación estaba oscura, el chico dio tres palmaditas para que la iluminación de su cuarto se hiciera presente.

-Te traje algo de comida- habló Hermione con voz suave, un tanto apenada de que el chico se encontrara un tanto débil después de los combates que sostuvo en el callejón Diagon.

-Gracias, ya estaba sintiendo hambre- contestó el chico sonriendo.

-De nada, siéntate, yo te paso la bandeja- dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron para que este se pudiera acomodar para cenar.

-Voy a ir a buscar mi cena, te acompañaré para comer, no te comas todo, espérame- dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitación, la idea se le ocurrió recién y era una buena forma para pasar un rato más largo con Ron, ya que además de la información del ataque al callejón, quería estar a solas con él para hacerle compañía.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la chica volvía sonriente con una bandeja para ella también, vio con mucha alegría que Ron no tocó nada de su comida para esperarla a ella, lo cual si que era raro en Ron, pero era un cambio positivo, acercó una silla a la cama del pelirrojo y puso la bandeja en la cama del chico, así estaba más cómoda para cenar y charlar.

Hermione dejó que Ron comiera antes de atacarlo con todo su arsenal de preguntas, pues pensaba que con la cena el chico iba a recuperar un poco más de fuerzas, además de las horas que durmió que evidentemente tuvieron un efecto positivo en él, cuando ambos acabaron, la castaña sacó la bandeja del pelirrojo y se dispuso a preguntar todo lo que su curioso cerebro anhelaba saber.

-Ron, ¿usaste el Jagan cuando luchaste en el callejón?- preguntó la castaña curiosa

-Si, lo utilicé, y si no fuera por él me hubiese ido bastante mal- contestó el chico, Ron le relató con lujo de detalles desde que junto a Harry fueron por el helado, hasta que lo aturdieron con el doble encantamiento...

-Vaya, si que tuvieron acción, ¿como rayos sobrevivieron?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, pero ahora más sorprendida que curiosa por la información.

-Yo creo que fue por instinto y suerte- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo a la sorprendida chica.

-Cuando escuchamos los ataques, no podía controlar los nervios, estaba muy preocupada- confesó Hermione levantándose de su silla y sentarse en la cama del chico, donde no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y abrazó a Ron con ternura.

-Tranquila, ya todo sucedió- dijo Ron con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba el alborotado cabello a Hermione para reconfortarla.

-Pensé que nunca más iba a verte, cuando saliste de la tienda tuve un mal presentimiento- comentó la castaña que acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras este le acariciaba con una mano el rostro y con la otra la abrazaba.

-Sabes, yo desde ayer presentía algo malo- confesó Ron mientras reconfortaba a la chica y quedando embriagado por el aroma de la chica.

-Fue terrible Ron, yo quise salir a buscarlos, pero tu padre y los gemelos imperturbaron la tienda y lanzaron hechizos de protección para ponernos a salvo y para protección extra, los chicos hicieron que nos refugiaramos en el sótano de la tienda- explicó Hermione a Ron, mientras se acomodaba aún más en busca de más contacto con el chico, quedándo practicamente recostada al lado de este, pero encima de las cobijas de la cama, -Ese Jackal dicen que es terrible- dijo Hermione que acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Si, es muy hábil y sanguinario ese desgraciado, por poco me mata, pero yo igual lo dejé muy herido- comentó Ron a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no usaste el Jagan en él?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad, puesto que según ella ese era un momento en donde la técnica podía ser útil.

-Porque el desgraciado lleva puesto un sombrero con el ala tan ancha que le tapa los ojos, además que es muy rápido y peligroso, es muy hábil con los maleficios cortantes, si te descuidas simplemente te corta, cuando lo golpeé con un fuerte hechizo, creí que lo había vencido, pero en un instante me pilló con la guardia baja y el muy desgraciado me hirió- relató Ron con amargura, pues si no se hubiese descuidado, quizás habría logrado que atrapasen a ese pervertido y mandarlo a Azkaban.

-Lo importante es que estás bien, ¿te dolió mucho cuando te dió con el maleficio?- preguntó un tanto apenada la chica de que a su amado le hayan causado dolor.

-Si, usa una maldición cortante muy peligrosa y fuerte, aunque como Jackal estaba algo herido no tuvo toda su potencia, pero igual logró hacer que perdiera bastante sangre, si no fuese por Remus que sabía el contramaleficio, hubiese estado peor- relató Ron a una preocupada Hermione.

-Ron, todo se está poniendo muy feo, tengo miedo, no por mi, sino por lo que pueda sucederte a ti y a todas las personas que quiero- confesó la castaña que trataba de consolarse inhalando el varonil perfume del pecho del chico.

-Si, todo se está poniendo feo, pero aún nos tenemos y si luchamos junto a Harry venceremos y todo esto terminará- dijo Ron sonriente, mientras una esperanzada Hermione levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, - además ahora se reforzarán las medidas de seguridad, los bastardos no se volverán a arriesgar, más encima después de que tuvieron que huir con la cola entre las piernas- comentó el chico mientras se perdía en los lindos ojos color marrón de Hermione, no se dieron ni cuenta, cuando iban acercando sus ansiosos labios que desde años anhelaban fundirse en un apasionado beso, pero para mala suerte de ellos, esta no era la noche para comenzar su romance...

-Ron, Hermione, queridos ya es hora para que duerman- dijo una señora Weasley que entró al dormitorio de su hijo, afortunadamente no notó que Ron y Hermione estuvieron a punto de besarse, solo los vio abrazados y un poco sonrojados, pero no le molestó ya que desde hace un tiempo venía sospechando de que estaban enamorados, hecho que quedó confirmado cuando vio a la chica preocuparse por su hijo cuando este enfermó hace unas semanas, la verdad es que se sentía a gusto de que una chica tan responsable y educada se quedara con su hijo, ya que por ningún motivo quería que una chica de mala reputación terminara junto a su Ronnie, además solo quería a Hermione como su nuera.

-Eh, si, señora Weasley ya me estaba despidiendo de Ron- dijo una avergopnzada chica, aunque estaba un poquito frustrada ya que estuvo a punto de probar los labios de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Ya querida, bueno Ronnie, es hora que descanses- ordenó su madre con dulzura.

-Bien, bueno hasta mañana Mamá, hasta mañana Hermione- se despidió el pelirrojo

-Hasta mañana- dijeron Molly y Hermione a la vez, saliendo de la habitación del muchacho para que este pudiera recuperar sus energías.

OooOooO

En un lejano lugar a muchos kilómetros de la casa de los Weasley, Vladimir Fudow estaba descansando luego de su derrota contra el muchacho pelirrojo dueño de la mirada maldita, según lo profetizado hace años por una pitonisa, para esta época tanto el que poseía el Jagan como el que portaba el sello del Voodoo aparecerían en la Gran Bretaña, la última vez que se liberó el sello, María Noches la gran bruja española logró vencer a la mafia de los niños del voodoo, compuesta de shamanes, brujos oscuros especialistas en rituales mágicos y creación de Inferis, Fudow no era un shamán, pero es descendiente de uno de los que fueron exterminados, por lo que fue educado y entrenado para vengar la desgracia de su gente, para ello se le heredó la precognición, habilidad que es exclusiva de su familia, que desciende de la misma pitonisa de Delfos en Grecia, ese motivo doblaba su odio contra el portador del Jagan, ya que Asclepio hace miles de años venció y mató a Herpo el loco, con ese acto le robó el Jagan a su familia, Herpo fue el único hijo de la pitonisa y esta al fallecer le legó sus habilidades, precognición que solo podía pasar a través de la descendencia sanguínea y el Jagan que podía ser obtenido otorgándoselo voluntariamente a cualquier persona digna de poseerlo o tomarlo por la fuerza como lo hizo Asclepio con Herpo.

Como último miembro de la mafia de los niños voodoo, la prioridad para Fudow es encontrar al voodoo king, pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, ya que su nuevo amo, el señor de las tinieblas, era el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por lo que Fudow decidió hacer todo lo posible para asesinar personalmente al chico y así recuperar el Jagan.

Estaba el áhora mortífago muy cansado, que solo quería reposar su cuerpo y su dañada mente, pero sabía por sus instintos que debía mantenerse despierto, puesto que el señor oscuro de seguro iba a querer el reporte del ataque efectuado esta tarde, Fudow no se equivocaba, un mensajero estaba tocando su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el mortífago con voz fría.

-Señor, nuestro maestro solicita la presencia de todos nosotros en el comedor de la casa Parkinson- dijo Gregory Goyle que fue mandado a avisar a Fudow acerca de la reunión.

-Bien Gregory, en 5 minutos estaré ahí- contestó el adolorido mortífago.

-A su orden señor, me retiro- dijo el muchacho robusto.

Fudow para llegar en buenas condiciones decidió beber un poco de poción catalizadora que le quedaba, esa pócima era una joya de los brebajes estimulantes, al beberla podía recuperar nuevamente sus fuerzas, lo malo que es muy dificil de obtenerla y además de este, solo le quedaban un par de sorbos más necesarios como para recuperarse después de un evento agotador, después de beber el hombre rubio salió de su pequeña habitación que se le asignó en la mansión Parkinson y se dirigió al encuantro con su señor.

El rubio mortífago dueño de la precognición, llegó al comedor de los Parkinson, la gran mesa en donde habitualmente comían todos los mortífagos y el señor oscuro fue retirada, ya que todos los miembros estaban en círculo alrededor del maestro de las tinieblas, Vladimir Fudow se ubicó en el único hueco disponible, entre Jackal y Alecto Carrow.

-Huelo a fracaso- declaró lord Voldemort a sus mortífagos, inspirando profundamente, - Les pedí que dejaran reducido a cenizas el callejón Diagon y lo que más quedó reducido fueron nuestras tropas, ya que volvieron menos de la mitad de los que envié a la misión, Akabane quiero una explicación- dijo muy enfadado Tom Riddle.

-Mi señor, habían aurores y funcionarios del ministerio, además los locatarios y compradores se unieron en batalla, al final terminamos en desventaja- comentó Jackal justificando la situación.

-Te desconozco Jackal, ¿te pateó el trasero algún locatario de una tiendecita?- dijo Bella burlesca.

-No mi querida Bellatrix, tuve un difícil encuentro con un auror en el que casi perdí la vida- mintió Akabane mirando de reojo a Fudow, pues ambos omitieron decir que fueron heridos por un par de muchachos, no querían que el señor oscuro se enterara de eso, además que ambos querían personalmente acabar con los chicos y como nadie vio los combates por la gran confusión del momento, optaron por guardar silencio.

-Pues como comandante de una misión parece que no sirves, a mi se me encomendó junto a Rowle y a Yaxley asesinar a Karkarov y me demoré solo unos días- comentó la mortífaga complacida de mostrar que ella es la más capaz de la coacción.

-Suficiente Bella, si tienes problemas de como cumplo mis misiones, arreglemos esto personalmente- dijo Jackal con fría colera comenzando a exasperarse por la actitud de la mujer.

-Está prohibido pelear entre mortífagos, si no cumplen mis ordenes serán castigados- amenazó Voldemort a sus mortífagos, -Voy a ser claro, para la próxima misión no quiero errores, ya que con ese plan aseguraré mi victoria- dijo Tom Riddle de manera rotunda, pues tenía todas sus energías volvada a la nueva misión.

-Descuide señor, tengo ya todo echado a andar con respecto a ese plan, un pequeño amiguito me está ayudando con los preparativos, tenga por seguro que en menos de un año vamos a tener esta nación controlada- comentó Jackal a su amo.

-Bien, está todo claro ya, no quiero tener fallas, con este plan nuestra Orden tenebrosa se encumbrará lo más alto posible, todos nuestros ideales serán acatados en el mundo, ahora mis fieles vasallos, pueden retirarse- ordenó Voldemort.

Después de que el señor oscuro ordenara que se retirasen, Jackal intentó acercarse a Fudow para charlar, puesto que era el miembro de los mortífagos a quien más le tenía confianza, en el pasado trabajaron juntos como cazadores de recompensas, ladrones y asesinos a sueldo por varios países de Europa continental y Asia menor, ya que Jackal tuvo que ir al exilio después de la caída del señor de las tinieblas, puesto que en Gran Bretaña los aurores estaban también tras sus pasos, Akabane ya en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los mortífagos que alojaban en la mansión Parkinson, pudo alcanzar a su compañero de armas.

-Fudow, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con Bellatrix- declaró Akabane con voz preocupada.

-En que sentido tenemos que tener cuidado con ella- respondió el rubio mortífago curioso por la declaración de su compañero.

-Con respecto a nuestros planes de encargarnos de esos mocosos personalmente, Bellatrix de seguro que va a informar al lord oscuro de la situación, pues además de su más fiel vasalla, es su amante- explicó la situación Jackal al pelilargo mortífago.

-No te preocupes, soy bueno en Legeremancia al igual que tú, si alguien hubiese notado de que nos batimos con esos muchachos lo habrían hablado, personalmente tampoco quiero que nadie mate al pelirrojo, pues quiero hacerlo yo mismo, es la única manera de recuperar el Jagan- confesó el transilvano al oriental.

-Estamos en un trato entonces, yo me encargo de Potter, que es mi nuevo capricho y tú ajustas cuentas con el rojito, pero ahora debes estar más preparado, yo luché con ese chico y es alguien de temer, sabe montar muy bien estrategias para atacar y defenderse en un duelo- dijo el Dr Jackal, aconsejando a su compañero.

-Entonces estamos claro, ya nos repartimos a nuestras futuras víctimas y quedamos en tener cuidado con la adultera de Lestrange, bueno camarada, iré a descansar si es que no tienes otro asunto más que hablar- dijo finalmente Fudow para despedirse de su compinche.

-Anda descansar Vladimir, yo también me iré a mis aposentos- se despidió Jackal, quien también estaba cansado luego de batallar con los chicos de la pasada tarde.

Luego de hacer el pacto de silencio, los dos camaradas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para recupersarse completamente de sus heridas, tenían que tener mucho cuidado con Bella, que practicamente era los ojos, oídos y mano derecha de Voldemort en la Orden tenebrosa, era de saber general que la mortífaga compartía la cama con su amo, incluso siendo que estaba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, pero cuando el señor de las tinieblas pedía algo, tenía que ser cumplido sin poner peros, de lo contrario el podría castigar severamente o matar al que lo llegase a contradecir, las mortífagas que el malvado mago llevaba a su habitación solo las usaba para satisfacer sus más degenerados y pervertidos deseos.

OooOooO

Ya los días después del ataque habían pasado y tanto Ron como Harry, se recuperaban satisfactoriamente de sus heridas sufridas en el ataque que se perpetuó en el callejón Diagon, a pesar de que había preocupación en La Madriguera, los ánimos no se encontraban tan malos, pues constantemente recibían las visitas de Víktor, Remus y Tonks, cosa que alegraba mucho a los habitantes de la pintoresca casa, a Harry seguía incomodándole la presencia de Krum, pero sabía como aguantarse las ganas de patear al búlgaro cada vez que se acercaba a Ginny, la única persona que se daba cuenta de aquello era Hermione, que como veía a Harry como su hermano menor, podía saber como este se sentía en algunas situaciones.

Las cosas entre Ron y Hermione tampoco habían avanzado mucho, después de casi haberse besado, no volvieron a estar en otra situación así, pero Molly y Ginny notaron algunos sutiles cambios, por ejemplo a veces se sonreían sin ningún motivo, se lanzaban miraditas furtivas y eran más amables de lo normal el uno con el otro, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna señal más, Hermione sabía que Ron no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, pero tenía la corazonada que tarde o temprano, iba a haber un momento a solas en donde nadie los interrumpiese, en donde al fin podrían iniciar una relación sentimental.

Fleur, Ginny y Hermione, se encontraban precisamente en la habitación de la pelirroja charlando de algunos temas de muchachas y planificando los detalles del cumpleaños de Harry, aunque sonara increíble solo en el mes de Julio para la familia Weasley habían sucedido una tras otra situación, la enfermedad de Ron y el ataque que vivieron en el callejón, fue un mes muy movido, los Weasley esperaban de todo corazón que el mes de Agosto no viniera tan cargado de emociones.

-Chicas revisemos bien, quienes vendrán al cumpleaños de Harry- dijo Hermione con rostro concentrado, para así ver si los bocadillos que habían preparado con Molly fuesen suficiente para las personas que habían invitado.

-Déjame ver... aparte de todos los que estamos en La Madriguera, confirmaron que venían los gemelos, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Víktor, Luna, Angelina, Alicia, Katie , Lee y para desgracia de Ron, escuché decir a mamá que venía nuestra tía abuela Muriel- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita, pues era de saber de todos los Weasley que Ron no le tenía mucho aprecio a Muriel, y tenía mucha razón, la anciana tía no hacía más que criticar al chico cuando venía de visita a La Madriguera.

-¿Por qué Ron no se lleva bien con tu tía?, Bill me ha dicho que con él es muy buena- comentó Fleur intrigada por la mala relación de su cuñado y su tía.

-No se llevan bien porque desde que era pequeño Ron, tía Muriel siempre lo ha regañado y le ha recalcado sus defectos, son muy divertidos porque Ronald siempre se defendía con una grosería, son como perros y gatos, no se soportan, ella siempre ha preferido a Bill y a Percy- declaró Ginny un tanto divertida.

-A mi no me parece muy gracioso que le marquen sus defectos a Ron, siempre ha sido inseguro, eso de las preferencias no me gusta para nada- comentó Hermione un tanto molesta con la tal tía Muriel, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía.

-Vamos Hermione, cambiarás de parecer cuando los veas reñir, el bruto de mi hermano se sabe defender perfectemente- intentó apaciguar una sonriente Ginny a la castaña, -pero es entendible de que defiendas a mi hermano, se nota que te tiene bien enamorada- agregó Ginny riendose a carcajadas.

-¡Ginny!- éxclamó la castaña sonrojada, pues además de Ginny, Fleur se doblaba de la risa por la reacción de la chica y de como se puso como un tomate cuando la pelirroja le hizo el comentario.

-Guau, así que todas seremos futuras cuñadas, ¡felicitaciones Hermione!- comentó Fleur sonriente, -si quieres buscamos un momento para ti y Ron a solas en la fiesta de Harry- agregó la francesa guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-Eh, si... se los agradecería chicas- contestó Hermione muy ruborisada y cohibida.

-Podemos distraer a mi madre e incluso para que tengan tiempo para salir al jardín y tener una velada romántica a solas- propuso Ginny con risa pícara.

-Si, es buena idea, gracias- contestó Hermione un poquito incómoda, pues era más tímida que Ginny y Fleur para estos asuntos, su nula vida amorosa solo se resumía a un beso con Víktor Krum, mientras que las chicas tenían bastante más experiencia en citas, la meor de los Weasley sin todavía cumplir los 15 años, ya había tenido dos romances y ahora estaba siendo cortejada por un serio pretendiente, -Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Neville confirmó si iba a venir?- preguntó la castaña.

-Se comunicó con Ron por lechuza, le comentó que iba a venir, pero con compañía, puesto que su abuela está en Irlanda y se está quedando en casa de Susan Bones, cuya madre es amiga de la abuela de Nev, Hannah Abott también está con ellos, así que le dije a Neville que no había problema, puesto que conocemos a las chicas de las reuniones del ED- respondió Ginny a su amiga a castaña.

-Bueno, será un poco más de gente, pero si nos levantamos temprano, alcanzaremos a preparar más bocadillos, que más el pastel que va a hacer tu madre y las bebidas que van a traer Fred y George, tendremos comida de sobra- dijo Hermione sacando cuentas, pues quería todo perfecto para el cumpleaños de su "hermano menor".

-Si además agrega una caja gigante de chocolates y cosas para picar que va a traer Víktor, en realidad son dos, pero ustedes saben como es él, encuentra muy gracioso a Ronald y una caja se la trae para él solo- comentó la pelirroja sonriente.

Fleur y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, ambas sabían perfectamente que Víktor le traía presentes a Ron porque sabía que era el hermano que cuidaba más celosamente a Ginny, además que después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, el bulgaro quería evitar a toda costa tener problemas con el chico, ya que por lo que escuchó su futuro cuñado demostró mucha habilidad con la varita en sus enfrentamientos, Krum no era cobarde, pero tampoco tonto como para meterse con alguien tan terrible como Ronald.

-Chicas, ¿están seguras de que nadie más vendrá?- preguntó una escéptica Hermione.

-No Hermione, descuida, esos son todos los invitados- respondió Ginny a su planificadora amiga.

-Bien, entonces ya que tenemos los invitados y lo de la comida resuelto, hay que ver lo que haremos para divertirnos, yo opino que como somos hartos chicos y chicas, deberíamos hacer algo bailable, acá en la casa hay un tocadiscos y escuché decir a Tonks que tenía una gran colección de música bailable, así además preparamos el momento para que Hermione tenga su momento romántico con Ron- dijo alegremente Fleur.

-Apoyo la idea, así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro- replicó Ginny alegre

-También me gusta la idea- dijo una sonriente Hermione, pues Ginny y Fleur le estaban demostrando ser muy buenas amigas, la anterior imagen que tenía de Fleur se quebró totalmente, pues la chica era en realidad una persona de muy buen corazón, ahora Hermione pensaba que en realidad antes no le tenía mucho aprecio porque Ron practicamente babeaba cuando la veía en cuarto año, pero la castaña notó que en ese sentido Ron estaba cambiado, y de forma positiva.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que las medidas de seguridad en las casas de las personas del mundo mágico aumentaron, eso nos da mayor tranquilidad, aunque después de la pateadura de trasero con que se fueron los mortífagos del callejón, dudo que estén preparando algo para tan luego- comentó Ginny con voz tranquila.

-Francamente Ginny, tienes la misma boca que tu hermano- comentó riendo Hermione, -pero tienes razón, yo también estoy más aliviada de que tu papá realizó el hechizo fidelio en mi casa, así me siento más tranquila- agregó Hermione satisfecha de que Ron le haya pedido a su padre protección para su familia, ultimamente su pelirrojo estaba mostrando muchos detalles con ella, aunque no habían dejado de tener sus habituales discusiones, claro que ahora terminaban riendo, en vez de rojos de furia como antes solían hacerlo.

Ya después de planificar lo que sería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que Harry tendría en su vida, Fleur se marchó al dormitorio que antes era de Percy para poder descansar, Ginny y Hermione también tenían la intención de dormirse, pues quedaron en levantarse temprano junto a Molly y la chica francesa para preparar más bocadillos y así tener abundante comida para los invitados, ya vencidas por el agotamiento de planificar la fiesta, las chicas se durmieron de manera rápida.

Ya cuando todos los que habitaban La Madriguera estaban dormidos, Ron y Harry salían en silencio de sus respectivas habitaciones, los chicos habían acordado empezar a entrenar Defensa por las noches, una vez que sus cuerpos sanaran de sus heridas, salieron sigilosamente de la casa y Harry propuso que entrenaran en el mismo lugar en donde días atrás el último de los Potter practicó maleficios cortantes.

Los muchachos se turnaron para enseñarse lo que sabían, Harry le mostró los maleficios cortantes a Ron, pero al pelirrojo solo le salía el Sectumsempra, que al cabo de poco tiempo lo dominó a la perfección, con Razorum no tuvo ningún resultado, intentaba hacerlo pero no le salía el hechizo, pero el pelirrojo de conformó con solo saber Sectumsempra, pues era muy efectivo y letal.

Ron a Harry le enseñó el Stunner, que era una variación oscura del encantamiento aturdidor, pero si en la persona no se usaba el Reenérvate en un lapso de 1 minuto, la víctima corría el riesgo de morir; los chicos se dedicaron a levantar escudos, para así con los hechizos tratar de destruírlos, habían logrado hacer escudos tan potentes, que tardaban un buen momento para lograr destruírlos; por la fuerza de los hechizos, los chicos prefirieron no practicar duelo, pues algo podía salir mal y uno de ellos quedar heridos, los escudos los dejaban flotando en el ambiente, los muchachos sentían como si con los hechizos intentaran quebrar un vidrio flotante.

Para rematar el entrenamiento de esta noche, a harry se le ocurrió que intentaran aprender a usar el maleficio Imperius, se turnaban para echarse el maleficio, a los dos no les costó realizarlo y tampoco tuvieron problemas para aprender a resistirlo.

Ya agotados de practicar, decidieron ir a dormir, pues mañana tenían la fiesta de cumpleaños que a Harry las chicas y Molly le estaban preparando, no tuvieron problemas para llegar a sus dormitorios, pues aprendieron ambos con las notas de la abuela de Ron, algunos simples hechizos para ser sigilosos y eso a futuro les iba a servir bastante cuando ambos quisieran ingresar al cuartel de Aurores.

Ron se despidió de Harry que dormía en la que fue la habitación de los gemelos, que estaba más abajo que la suya que se encontraba en el ático de la casa, el pelirrojo a pesar de que estaba cansado, no pudo evitar pensar en Fudow y en Jackal, ambos eran rivales temibles y muyu crueles, Ron ternía un presentimiento de que algún día iban a verse las caras nuevamente, pero para esa ocasión iba a estar más preparado junto a Harry, así le darían su merecido a esos tipos para mandarlos a prisión, donde se merecían estar; Ron además pensaba sugerirle a Harry incluir a Ginny y a Hermione en los entrenamientos nocturnos, pues las chicas deberían estar preparadas para luchar, además Ron pensaba que sería genial pasar un rato extra con Hermione, con la chica castaña en su mente y con la idea de pasarla bien con ella en el cumpleaños de Harry, Ron se fue quedando dormido en un profundo sueño.

Continuará...

* * *

Otro capítulo movido, en el próximo va a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, el viaje de retorno a Hogwarts (por fin!) y una que otra sorpresa.

En el próximo alguien le va a dar dolores de cabeza a Hermione... no adelanto más, ya deje algunas pistas.

Hizoka gracias por tu ayuda en la edición, ahora te pasé la mitad final del capítulo (lástima que en la primera mitad fue donde hubo más acción ahora jejeje).

Cambié la foto de mi profile (que novedad), en ella salen Jackal con Fudow en la parte superior, y Harry con Ron en la parte inferior, espero que les sirva para imaginarse mejor la historia.

Saqué un fic de drama que se llama me dueles en los labios, lleva 2 cápítulos, no tiene tanta acción cono este, pero igual tiene sus cositas interesantes, denle una oportunidad.

Se agradecerán review, críticas constructivas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar.

Gracias por su atención.

Adiosín muchachotes y muchachotas

Se despide Masaki Kurusu


	8. El cumpleaños de Harry

Capítulo 8: El cumpleaños de Harry.

Hermione, Ginny, Fleur y Molly habían conseguido adornar el jardín de La Madriguera de manera espectacular, se veía ideal para celebrar un cumpleaños, con la ayuda de Víktor sacaron la mesa de la casa en donde pusieron todos los bocadillos, junto con el gran pastel de chocolate que Molly había preparado para Harry, los gemelos trajeron una gran cantidad de cervezas de manteca, jugo de calabaza y whiskey de fuego para los adultos, estaba todo muy arreglado, tenían todo listo para que en unas tres horas llegaran los invitados y comenzara la fiesta.

-Creo que mejor esto no nos pudo quedar- comentó Fleur sonriente al observar que el lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños estaba muy bien arreglado.

-Concuerdo absolutamente contigo, fue un acierto hacer la fiesta en el jardín- respondió Ginny a su futura cuñada, -Lo bueno es que terminamos bastante antes, así nos queda bastante tiempo para arreglarnos, puesto que tenemos que estar radiantes- agregó sonriente la menor de los Weasley.

-¿No querrás verte radiante para alguien en especial?- preguntó Fleur con una sonrisa pícara, -digo, por cierto chico de Bulgaria que se le cae la baba cuando la mira a usted jovencita- comentó la francesa con voz alegre.

-Puede ser, pero no haga conjeturas señorita Delacour- respondió Ginny sonriente, dirigiendose a la cocina para ver si su madre necesitara algo de ayuda extra.

Hermione que se encontraba junto a las chicas, omitió comentario, es cierto que Víktor era un buen chico para Ginny, el búlgaro ha tenido muchos bonitos detalles con la menor de los Weasley, pero Hermione quería que Harry se quedara con ella, sabía que su amigo estaba interesado en ella y por nada del mundo quería ver a Harry sufrir, ya que con todo lo que el había pasado era suficiente para que una persona soportase, además que la castaña veía a Harry como su hermano menor, ya que ambos eran hijos únicos y siempre habían tenido un cariño muy fraternal el uno por el otro y por eso no le gustaba verlo sufrir; en cambio con Ron era todo distinto, Hermione descubrió que todas las discusiones que han tenido estos años, era la manera de decirse que se querían y la forma de llamarse la atención el uno por el otro, era una relación muy distinta a la que tenía con Harry, Ron era el que causaba sentimientos muy complejos en ella, podía llegar a irritarla al punto de querer ahogarlo en el lago de Hogwarts o podía enterneserla a punto de que se le hiciera tortuoso a la chica no arrojarse para besarlo apasionadamente, el provocaba una amalgama de sensaciones en ella, la fiesta era su oportunidad para iniciar algo con él.

-Bueno creo que está todo perfecto, hay suficiente comida, Tonks traerá sus discos y tenemos muchos invitados, Harry tendrá una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo la castaña sonriendo a la rubia francesa.

-Si está todo perfecto, veo que Harry es muy importante para ti, te has esmerado mucho en planificar todo- comentó Fleur enternecida por la bonita relación que Hermione tenía con Harry Potter.

-Por supuesto que el es importante, Harry es como el hermano que nunca tuve, por eso me esforcé tanto en la fiesta, por todo lo que él ha pasado como ya tú sabes- respondió la castaña a la muchacha francesa.

-Es una bonita relación la que tu tienes con él, es un buen chico, lástima que Víktor está cortejando a Ginny, Harry y ella harían una bonita pareja- comentó Fleur con un deje de tristeza en su voz, -supe que a Ginny le gustó Harry- agregó Fleur.

-Eso es cierto, lo malo es que a Harry ahora le gusta ella- respondió Hermione con voz triste.

-Si algo lo había notado, pero lo mejor es no meterse en ese asunto, Ginny tiene que decidir por si sola con quien tiene que estar, tanto Harry como Víktor son buenos muchachos- dijo la rubia con voz sabia.

-Si, es lo mejor, que ellos solos arreglen su situación, si Ginny escoge a Víktor, habrá que aceptarlo y tener que apoyar a Harry- comentó Hermione resiganda, deseando con todo su corazón que Ginny escogiera a su amigo.

-Por cierto, ¿donde se metieron Harry y Ronald?- preguntó intrigada la francesa, los chicos se levantaron algo tarde, tomaron algunos refrigerios y se fueron de excursión por ahí.

-No me dijeron nada, pero de seguro andan por ahí holgazaneando- contestó Hermione acostumbrada a que Harry y Ron anduvieran por ahí sin hacer nada en especial, -además no sería nada de raro que hayan escapado para no ayudar en nada, es típico de ellos- agregó la castaña.

-Bueno, así son los chicos, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a poner guapas para la fiesta- dijo Fleur, quien siempre en todos los lugares o eventos que asistía le gustaba deslumbrar con su belleza.

-Bien, vamos a arreglarnos entonces- asintió Hermione, ya que ella igual quería verse espectacular para impresionar a Ron, había encargado ayer por la tarde varios frascos de poción alisadora para hacer algo con su rebelde cabello, además que su madre le había regalado la navidad pasada una plancha alisadora muggle que ahora esperaba estrenar, rezaba a Merlín para que la poción y la plancha le dieran el resultado que ella buscaba.

Fleur y Hermione fueron a buscar a Ginny a la cocina y así fueron juntas al dormitorio de la menor de los Weasley para quedar lo más hermosas posible para la velada, no se trataba de una fiesta de gala, pero sacaron sus mejores atuendos informales para la ocasión, Fleur quería verse espléndida para su futuro marido, Hermione tenía sus planes de conquista con Ron, y Giiny no sabía el porque, pero quería estar muy linda para la fiesta, le encantaba dejar deslumbrado a Víktor, la cara que el ponía cuando ella le sonreía, la halagaba mucho, nunca un chico le había profesado tanto enamoramiento, a Corner lo botó porque se enfadó de que ella le ganara a su equipo en el Quidditch y Dean cortó con ella porque es un cobarde que le tuvo miedo a sus hermanos mayores, en conclusión, había salido con un par de pasteles, para que hablar de Harry que no le hizo el más mínimo caso en tantos años que ella estuvo enamorada de él.

Víktor por su parte estaba buscando por los terrenos de La Madriguera a Harry y Ron, ya que según lo que Molly le dijo, desde la mañana ese par que se había ido y estaba ella un poco preocupada, tenía un buen rato buscando cuando un poco más allás de donde estaban los árboles con frutas, los encontró...

Los chicos estabn practicando magia, Víktor quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la destreza de los chicos, estaban practicando reflejos, para eso se intentaban desarmar mediante el Expelliarmus, y se esquivaban con hechizos evasivos y encantamientos aceleradores, Krum nunca había visto personas tan jovenes hacer cosas asombrosas con la varita, durante el torneo de los 3 magos, Harry ya sabía hacer un poco más de magia defensiva que él, pero ahora la brecha se había agrandado, Ron tampoco se quedaba atrás, el pelirrojo cuando usaba los encantamientos aceleradores alcanzaba una velocidad de vértigo, se veía que los chicos disfrutaban mucho practicar defensa, en un movimiento veloz, ambos lograron desarmarse al mismo tiempo, la velocidad de Ron equiparó la gran destreza de Harry en lanzar el hechizo de desarme, por esa razón quedaron empatados.

-Víktor, ¡que tal!- saludó un alegre y jadeante Ron al búlgaro que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola chicos, su madre me pidió que los viniese a buscar- saludó un sorprendido Krum por como la practica terminó de manera espectacular, -veo que saben hacer magia muy bien- agregó el chico de Bulgaria.

-Solo nos divertíamos un poco, y que mejor forma que un pequeño entrenamiento, así no perdemos forma- contestó el pelirrojo sonriente.

-Es verdad, en estos tiempos es bueno practicar un poco, será mejor que vayamos andando, las chicas decoraron muy bien todo para tu cumpleaños Harry- dijo Krum de manera amistosa.

-Si, es hora de volver- contestó Harry, quien también estaba un poco cansado con la extenuante practica que tuvo con Ron.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a La Madriguera de regreso, cuando Ron y Harry vieron como las chicas y la señora Weasley habían decorado todo para el cumpleaños de Harry, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y vociferar un "Guau", de verdad que todo estaba muy bien y habían montones de bocadillos sobre las mesas, a Ron ese hecho le provocó una gran sonrisa que fue detectada por Harry y Víktor que se rieron por la actitud glotona del chico.

-¡Ron deja eso de inmediato en la bandeja!- dijo Molly al ver que su hijo estaba atacando los bocadillos, -Hermione, Ginny y Fleur se han esforzado mucho preparando todo esto, y tu vienes y te lo quieres devorar todo- siguió regañando la señora Weasley.

-Ya mamá, tranquila, dejaré ahí el condenado bocadillo, total para lo que me importa, el buen Víktor me trajo un gran paquete de chocolate, ¡esos son buenos colegas!- contestó Ron, ignorando las quejas de su madre y las risas de Harry y Víktor.

-Será que mejor que Harry y tú se vayan a arreglar mejor, los dos están muy sucios, sería bueno que se vayan a dar una ducha- sugirió Molly, la practica de defensa había dejado a Harry y a Ron empapados en sudor, además que la ropa que traían estaba llena de polvo después de las arduas sesiones de práctica.

-¡Vaya mamá, nos estás diciendo entre líneas que somos unos apestosos!- contestó Ron sonriendo, a Harry le paró un poco la risa, e instintivamente revisó su olor corporal, era verdad, estaba apestando, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir el consejo de Molly e ir a darse una ducha.

Mientra Víktor se quedaba charlando un poco con Molly antes que las chicas bajaran, Harry y Ron subieron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse para la fiesta, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ron, estaban decidiendo quien usaba primero la ducha.

-Bueno tío, ve tú primero- cedió Ron por cortesía su turno a su amigo.

-Bien, iré yo primero- asintió Harry.

-Un consejo, ahora que tuvimos actividad física y sudamos, dejamos todos nuestros poros de la piel abiertos, te aconsejo que lleves tu perfume al baño y te des una ducha con agua caliente, eso servirá para mantenr los poros abiertos y lograr que se quede más impregnado tu perfume por más tiempo y se mezcle con tu olor corporal, Bill me aconsejó eso, ese es uno de sus secretos para ligar- dijo un sonriente Ron a su mejor amigo, -Tengo entendido que vienen varias chicas de Gryffindor, unas muchachas de Hufflepuff y Luna, así que buen Harry prepárate- dijo Ron guiñandole un ojo a su amigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- contestó Harry, le causó gracia el consejo de su amigo, lo iba a seguir, pero pensando en cierta pelirroja en especial que ultimamente estaba muy bonita, lo único malo es que había un búlgaro unicejular que le estaba plantando competencia por conseguir el corazón de la menor de los Weasley.

En poco tiempo los chicos se arreglaron, cuando ambos se miraron como habían quedado no evitaron reírse, puesto que los dos habían crecido mucho y ya no eran unos chiquillos como antes, los dos iban con muy buena facha asistir a la fiesta.

-Vaya Harry, parece que te tomaste en serio mi consejo de ligar- comentó Ron, su amigo iba muy elegante, estaba usando una camisa negra, cosa que Ron nunca le había visto usar a su amigo, llevaba tambié pantalones verdes de tela, Ron estaba acostumbrado a verlo con los jeans anchos que habían sido de su primo y con sudaderas tan anchas que parecían 2 tallas más grandes- ¿de dónde sacaste semejante pinta?- preguntó Ron sorprendido y sonriente.

-Sirius antes de morir me compró algunas cosas- dijo Harry, al notar que su amigo se iba a disculpar le dijo, -tú también te ves bien, parece que tienes a alguien en mira- agregó sonriente, Ron iba con unos jeans gastados muy ceñidos a sus piernas, arriba llevaba una playera negra mangas largas estampada también ceñida y en su larga cabellera pelirroja llevaba un cintillo amplio negro, Ron no tenía el cabello tan largo como Bill, pero si lo suficiente para que le tapase los oídos, tampoco llevaba aretes, pero Harry lo encontraba muy parecido a su hermano mayor, junto a Bill y Percy tenían el mismo biotipo, altos, delgados y pelirrojos, de rostro ovalado, diferente al biotipo de Charlie, Fred y George que eran más rechonchos, anchos de espalda y con el rostro redondo.

-Si puede que tenga a alguien en mente- contestó Ron a su amigo.

-¿Será a caso cierta amiga nuestra que pelea todo el tiempo contigo, y que es mandona con un genio terrible?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisita.

-Podría ser- contestó Ron, a quien se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

-Vaya lo que te espera, con el geniecito que se gasta...- bromeó Harry.

-Si es verdad, tiene su genio- contestó Ron riendo, -pero así me gusta, no quiero una chica empalagosa que haga todo lo que yo quiera, por eso me gusta hacer enojar a Hermione, porque tiene su carácter y es divertida cuando se enfurece- agregó Ron.

-Pues a mi cuando se enfurece me da un poco de miedo, pero alla tú, de seguro que a la primera que le hagas te va a dar una buena golpiza- nuevamente bromeó Harry, en el fondo el ojiverde sabía que su amiga estaba tras Ron y por eso le estaba tomando el pelo a su amigo, para saber lo que opinaba de ella, al parecer Ron la quería con todo y sus defectos, eso lo alegraba mucho, los dos se merecían estar juntos y ser felices, ya que eran los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener, además después de ver el recuerdo de Snape el año pasado, Ron y Hermione le recordaban de forma muy feliz a sus propios padres.

-Si ya varias veces me ha dado alguno que otro golpe, pero en el fondo es una gran chica- contestó Ron a la broma de su amigo.

-Si que lo es, Ron tú sabes que Hermione es como mi hermana, no le rompas el corazón por nada del mundo, yo se que ella te quiere, no me gustaría ver que le hagas daño- dijo Harry ahora serio mirándo directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

-Descuida amigo, no lo haré, la trataré y cuidaré como realmente ella se merece- dijo Ron también serio y mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

-Bien ahora que ya estás advertido Weasley, será mejor que bajemos, de seguro que las chicas se demorarán y en una de esas ya llegan los primeros invitados- sugirió Harry al pelirrojo.

Los chicos bajaron de la habitación y se dirigieron al lugar en donde habían decorado las muchachas para hacer la fiesta, se unieron a la plática de Víktor, Bill y los gemelos, estos tres últimos habían llegado hace pocos minutos, trayendo otro destacamento de comida y bebidad que Molly ya había acomodado, Harry notó con entusiasmo que en una mesita estaban apilados ya algunos regalos, al llegar de inmediato Fred les alcanzó una cerveza de mantequilla para pasar la espera de las chicas y de los invitados.

Charlaron un poco de diversos temas, principalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer al ministerio le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo reconstruir el callejón Diagon después del ataque, los mortífagos habían parado un poco sus ataques, aunque de vez en cuando el ministerio era informado de alguna desaparición misteriosa, como la del señor Ollivanders de la tienda de varitas y también se enteraron de que encontraron muerto a Igor Karkarov en algún lugar del norte, en donde fue asesinado encontraron la marca tenebrosa, pero por lo menos los ataques a civiles muggles habían cesado un poco, ya que debido a que varios mortífagos fueron detenidos en el ataque al cellejón, la Oden tenebrosa se replegó un poco para buscar nuevos seguidores y reconstituir fuerzas, Harry y Ron se sentían muy orgullosos de ellos mismos de haber ayudado en batalla y por ese motivo causar la replegada de los mortífagos.

-Ustedes dos parcito, ayudaron mucho al ministerio, lo bueno es que por el caos, poca gente se dio cuenta de que unos chicos de 16 años combatieron a la par con Jackal- comentó Bill alegre y lleno de orgullo por su hermano menor y Harry, -los pocos que se dieron cuenta de su intervención fueron Remus y otros miembros de la Orden que estaban combatiendo, menos mal que Skeeter no supo nada...- dijo Bill.

-Esa mujer es un completo fastidio- comentó Harry.

-En eso concuerdo contigo Potter, el otro día salió un artículo en donde dijo que yo vine a jugar a Inglaterra porque estaba escapando de la justicia de mi País, está enfadada conmigo porque no quise darle la exclusiva de que me uní al Puddlemere- dijo Krum serio.

-Bueno todos saben que esa mujer habla basura, mejor cambiemos de tema- propuso Fred.

No fue necesario buscar un tema de conversación, ya que el tema de Skeeter fue totalmente olvidado por Bill, Harry, Víktor y Ron cuando llegaron las chicas, lucían espectaculates, los gemelos estaban que se partían de la risa al ver la cara de bobos que sus hermanos y sus amigos tenían.

-Hola- saludó timidamente Hermione a Ron, ella cuando llegó fue directamente hacia él, se había arreglado lo mejor posible para causarle una gran impresión, iba con un vestido color lila que le quedaba muy bien en su menuda figura, llevaba el pelo totalmente alisado y llevaba maquillaje, algo raro en ella que no acostumbraba a usar cosméticos, usaba también sandalias a juego con el vestido, realmente ella estaba muy bella esa noche, cosa que Ron notó.

-Hola, estás muy linda- dijo Ron un poco nervioso, la verdad es que lo único que quería era agarrarla y besarla, pero lograba contenerse, en todo caso iba a buscar la manera de estar a solas con ella en el transcurso de la fiesta.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo- contestó la chica castaña, notó que Ron lucía muy bien, era bastante rebelde para vestirse, pero a ella le encantaba eso de él, sobretodo le gustaba mucho el aroma que emanaba, era un perfume a la vez varonil y dulce, ya tenía un plan para estar a solas con él un rato.

Todos conversaban antes de que las visitas llegaran, Ron y Hermione conversaban un poco aparte, Krum y Harry trataban de llamar la atención de Ginny, cosa que le hacía gracia a los gemelos, ya cuando estaba oscureciendo empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados, Remus y Tonks, el licántropo traía un gran paquete para Harry, este se emocionó un poco ante aquello, ya que Remus era una persona a quién no le sobraba el dinero, el pelinegro pensó que Remus debe tenerle mucho cariño para traerle un enorme paquete.

-Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños, esto es de parte mía y de Tonks, es un libro de defensa muy avanzado- felicitó Remus al hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-Gracias Remus- contestó Harry dándole un gran abrazo al licántropo, ahora que no estaba Sirius, Remus era el último de los grandes amigos de su padre, Ginny al ver el abrazo de Harry con su antiguo profesor de Defensa sonrió al ver la linda escena.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados, después de Remus y Tonks llegó una anciana, que de solo verla a Ron se le escapó un gruñido igual que el de un perro con rabia, después llegaron Angelina, Katie, Alicia y Lee Jordan, minutos después llegó Luna que sorprendentem,ente llegó acompañada de un chico de Ravenclaw que Ginny reconoció, se trataba de Rolf Scamander, Neville llegó también acompañado con dos chicas muy bonitas, Susan Bones y Hannah Abott, el tímido chico venía muy sonriente con ambas hermosas chicas del brazo, por último llegó el señor Weasley que pidió permiso para salir temprano del trabajo.

-¡Ronald tu pelo está muy largo!, pareces un colérico, veo que sigues siendo un Barrabás- dijo la anciana, quien resultó ser la tía abuela de Ron, la tía Muriel.

-Veo que sigues viva todavía- dijo a modo de saludo un gruñón Ron.

-Más respeto muchachito, mira que me contaron que sacaste una T en un TIMO de Adivinación, eres un desastre, no se como vas a hacer feliz a una mujer, si con esas notas que tienes no vas a encontrar un buen trabajo- comentó la anciana buscádole pleito al menos querido de sus nietos-sobrino.

-Eso no es problema, tengo una ¡Grannnn! razón entre medio de las piernas que haría muy feliz a cualquier mujer- contestó Ron con tono burlesco a su tía.

-¡Ronald!- exclamó Hermione escandalizada por lo que dijo Ron, Harry, los hermanos del muchacho, Krum, Ginny y Susan Bones se mataban de la risa por el comentario vulgar de Ron, los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos de la picardía del pelirrojo.

-¡Sátiro!, ¡Badulaque!, ¡Pervertido!, ¡estás desheredado pequeño barbaján!- replicó Muriel también escandalizada, marchándose airada hacia La Madriguera para informarle a Molly de lo ocurrido.

-¡A quién le importa tu herencia, vieja fea!- gritó Ron, desde pequeño que no soportaba a su tía Muriel y nunca se quedaba callado cuando esta lo criticaba sin razón alguna, Ron sabía que Muriel le tenía mala sin justificación alguna y desde que era pequeño se dio cuenta de aquello..

-¡Ronald Weasley, basta!- dijo Hermione, al ver que Ron le seguía buscando pelea a la anciana, ella sabía que la señora trataba mal desde pequeño a Ron, pero no quería que el chico fuese regañado por su madre, así que optó por impedir de que siguiera discutiendo con la anciana.

-Discúlpame Hermione, pero esa vieja saca lo peor de mi- admitió Ron, tratando de disculparse con la castaña, se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber perdido un poco el control, pero en el fondo no lo lamentaba.

-Haces bien Ron, me encanta la gente que se defiende con tanta pasión- intervino Susan Bones; Harry, Hermione y Ginny notaron que la chica le sonreía a Ron como boba y parpadeaba de manera rápida y coqueta, este hecho estaba mosqueando a Hermione, ya que era evidente que la chica de Hufflepuff estaba intentando atraer la atención del pelirrojo.

-Oh bueno...- fue lo único que pudo articular Ron, por la comprensión de la chica, el chico le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, Hermione estaba tentada de echarle un maleficio a la chica, no le caía mal, era una de las personas que asistieron al ED durante el curso pasado, pero el que muestre interés en Ron no le estaba gustando para nada, Hermione antes de conocer a Ron nunca pensó que algún día iba a sentirse celosa, ya que antes decía que los celos eran infantiles, ahora tenía que comerse sus propias palabras.

-Ron, me acompañas a buscar las bebidas- solicitó la castaña al pelirrojo, quería apartarlo cuanto antes de la chica, ya que Susan era muy bonita, era más alta que ella y tenía sus atributos femeninos mucho más desarrollados que ella, era pelirroja al igual que Ron y tenía un rostro muy bonito y alegre, en definitiva era una rival de peso para sus pretenciones con Ron.

-Eh, si- contestó Ron de forma distraído, apenas dijo eso fue tomado del brazo por la castaña, quien se lo llevó del lugar inmediatamente, Susan se apenó un poco de que el chico se fuera a otra parte, desde el año pasado en las reuniones del ED, que el chico le interesaba, pero por timidez no le había dicho nada.

La fiesta siguió su curso, luego de cantar el "cumpleaños feliz" a Harry se dispusieron todos a bailar, para mala suerte de Harry, Krum se le adelantó y sacó a Ginny a bailar, Hermione tuvo que ir a explicarle algo a Arthur del mundo muggle, por lo que Ron estaba charlando con Luna y Rolf, la castaña se dio cuenta que Susan Bones se estaba acercando para sacar a bailar a Ron, trató de apresurarse para llegar antes, pero la distancia de Susan era más corta, estaba la Huflepuff casi por llegar donde se encontraba Ron, pero Harry que detectó la situación la interceptó y sacó a bailar a la sobrina de madame Bones, cuando Hermione pasó cerca de ellos, Harry le cerró el ojo, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo por la ayuda, ya que por un momento le había sacado la rival de encima.

-¿No te fastidió mucho mi padre con sus preguntas acerca de los muggles?- preguntó Ron a la castaña, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de la situación anterior, Hermione sabía que el chico era muy distraído.

-No tanto- contestó la castaña sonriente de tener a Ron solo para ella en la fiesta, era un alivio que Harry le haya dado una mano con respecto a Susan, por ese gesto iba a incluso hacerle los deberes para agradecerle.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, Hermione estaba muy bonita y lo que más quería era divertirla.

.Si, vale- respondió muy alegre y entusiasmada Hermione, había esperado esa pregunta desde comenzó la fiesta, estaba realmente complacida de que por primera vez con Ron estuvieran teniendo algo parecido a una cita.

Ron la tomó de la mano y arrastró a la chica a bailar, Hermione notó que el chico bailaba muy bien, pero no era algo raro, ya que Ginny le comentó tiempo atrás que Molly a todos les dio lecciones de baile cuando eran pequeños, pero eso si era novedoso ver a Ron bailando, tenía mucha gracia y soltura para el baile, cuando ejecutaba los pasos de baile siempre sonreía, tenía una alegría contagiosa que le encantaba a la castaña.

Tonks al ver que Ron y Hermione estaban en la pista cambió el disco y puso una melodía más romántica, fue donde Remus y a regañadientes logró sacarlo a bailar, Hermione al notar el cambio de música de inmediato se acercó al chico, lo abrazó y puso su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y se dejaban ambos guiar lentamente por la música, los dos deseaban que el momento nunca terminase ya que por años deseaban tener un momento así, ambos pensaban que ya era el momento para declarar sus sentimientos y tratar de comenzar una relación, a Hermione se le estaban pasando los miedos de cortar una relación y perder a Ron, algo en su interior le decía que eran el uno por el otro y que tanto él como ella iban a hacer lo posible para que la relación se mantuviera.

Por otra parte Susan miraba algo apenada a Ron y a Hermione bailar, su compañero de baile parece que se sentía igual que ella, Harry no dejaba de mirar a Ginny y a Krum como bailaban tan juntitos, tenía un fuerte deseo de sacar su varita y mandarle uno de sus maleficios cortantes al cuello del búlgaro, pero al ver como bailaban sus amigos, algo se reconfortó, ya que por lo menos ellos la estaban pasando bien, el último de los Potter decidió a no amargarse en su cumpleaños, se acercó a Susan y la apegó a su cuerpo para bailar, la chica sonrió y dejó de mirar como Ron bailaba, durante varios minutos siguieron bailando y después decidieron ir a sentarse a beber algo para charlar; Harry encontraba muy guapa a Susan, así que se iba a dar la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Bien avanzada la fiesta, llegó Hagrid con madame Maxime, Hagrid se demoró porque había pasado toda la tarde con su "amiga" francesa, para pasar más tiempo con ella decidió invitarla al cumpleaños de Harry, ya que sabía que el era muy amable y no se iba a molestar en que trajera compañía, Fleur al ver a su antigua directora se emocionó mucho y rapidamente se fue a saludarla, ya que hace tiempo que no la veía, puesto que Fleur llevaba más de un año en Inglaterra trabajando para Gringotts, le presentó a Maxime a su futuro prometido, la semigiganta quedó muy conforme del hombre que iba a desposar a su ex-alumna, era un muchacho guapo y muy caballero.

Los gemelos notaron que su hermana estaba muy acaramelada bailando con el búlgaro, por lo que decidieron ir con sus respectivas parejas de baile cerca de su hermana, ya que pese a que Krum era un buen sujeto, era bastante mayor para su hermanita y no iban a permitir que se propasase, de ahora e adelante lo iban a tener bien vigilado.

Ya después de haber bailado todos un buen rato, Molly propuso que Harry abriera los regalos, nunca el último de los Potter había recibido tantos obsequios, la pila de regalos era bastante grande, Ron y Hermione le iban pasando de uno en uno todos los presentes para que Harry los abriera, los señores Weasley le regalaron una gran dotación de dulces caseros, Hermione un gran libro de la historia de los mundiales de Quidditch, Ron le regaló un perfume que tenía un muy buen aroma, Remus y Tonks le dieron un gran libro que se titulaba: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, una guía avanzada, Ginny le obsequió un gran paquete de ranas, los gemelos un variado stock de productos de sortilegios Weasley, las demás personas le hicieron variados obsequios, como dulces, Hagrid le regaló una túnica nueva de Quidditch de Gryffindor, etc..., Harry quedó muy conforme, pero lo más importante para él, era que había mucha gente que le tenía aprecio, en especial Ron, Hermione, el resto de los Weasley, Remus, Hagrid y un buen números de personas más.

Después de abrir los regalos Ron y Hermione se escabulleron por ahí para tener algún rato a solas, por su parte Harry nuevamente se puso a bailar con Susan, la chica logró en tiempo record sacarse a Ron de la cabeza por un momento y decidió pasar una buena velada con Harry Potter, el pelinegro también tenía esa intención, ya que la cosa con Ginny esta noche no resultó bien, ya que Krum se le adelantó y estaba bailando con ella, pero para su alegría los gemelos estaban como centinelas cerca de su hermana para vigilarla, así que se despreocupó un poco, Harry había bebido un par de copas de whiskey de fuego, cosa que le hacía perder la timidez y bailar más osadamente con la chica, que no le ponía ningún pero.

Harry también terminó por escabullirse por ahí acompañado de Susan, Rolf que también bebió unas copas también llevó a Luna a otro lugar, el resto seguía bailando en el jardín de los Weasley, Neville en un acto de valentía se atrevió a besar a Hannah, todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que sabían que Neville era muy tímido, el chico pensó que Hannah se había molestado por el atrevimiento, pero la verdad eso no pasó, la chica le respondió el beso con mucho entusiasmo, lo sentía por Ernie Macmillan que desde segundo curso estaba tras ella, pero Neville desde que se empezó a quedar en su casa por el verano, le había empezado a gustar mucho, era un chico sencillo y muy cálido, mientras que Ernie era algo pomposo y creído.

Ron y Hermione estaban en un gran árbol antiguo que estaba cerca de La Madriguera, decidieron ir a pasear un rato por ahí hasta que Hermione dijo que tenía un poco de frío, a pesar de ser una noche de verano, había un poco de brisa que hacía descender bastante la temperatura ambiente, Ron que había traído su varita realizó un encantamiento convocador para traer una de sus chaquetas desde su habitación.

-¡Ron!, no tenemos permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio, te aprovechas que vives en una casa de magos y el ministerio así no puede detectar quien realizó magia- regañó Hermione a Ron, pero lo hizo sonriendo, ya que fue un lindo gesto que Ron se preocupase de ella.

-Vamos Hermione, no te vas enfadar por esto, además así podemos estar otro rato aquí- respondió Ron a la castaña pasandole la chaqueta que la chica gustosa se la puso.

-¿Y para que quieres que esté aquí contigo a solas?- preguntó la castaña con voz coqueta y acecándose más al chico.

.¿Está coqueteando conmigo señorita Granger?- le contestó Ron acercándose más a ella y armándose de valor.

-ummm, no lo sé- contestó la chica con voz traviesa, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando Ron estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo que quería decirte algo- dijo Ron con voz suave, que hacía que a la chica un escalofrío le recorriera la médula espinal.

-Dime tú- contestó la chica que se mordía el labio inferior de la boca, de lo nerviosa y ansiosa que se encontraba.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione, al punto de que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza y de mi corazón- confesó Ron, la chica se sorprendió de las palabras de Ron, el no era un chico expresivo, eso la halagaba mucho ya que quería decir que ella era muy importante para Ron.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, y yo tampoco puedo, ni quiero sacarte de mi corazón- confesó también Hermione, sin nada más que decir los dos enamorados se besaron.

Comenzó como un beso suave, tierno y gentil, pero con el transcurrir de los segundos que parecían horas, se fue volviendo más apasionado, al punto en que Hermione le permitió a Ron el acceso de su lengua, que Ron introdujo sutilmente en la boca de la chica, desarrollando suaves círculos dentro de la boca de la chica, que hacía que a los dos los recorriera una oleada de múltiples estímulos placenteros por sus jóvenes cuerpos, nunca habían experimentado tal sensación, era el mejor beso de sus vidas, estaba cargado de amor acumulado por años de rencillas y disgustos, que en el fondo eran provocados por el deseo de estar el uno con el otro, de un beso apasionado pasó a uno salvaje, que fue una demostración tan desesperada de amor, que les llegó a consumir todo el aire de sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que cortar el glorioso contacto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó jadenate Hermione que le costaba un poco recuperar el aliento.

-¿No debería yo pedirte eso?- respondió Ron con otra pregunta a la castaña.

-No, ahora hombres y mujeres estamos en igualdad de condiciones, así que Ronald Weasley contestame lo que te pregunté y no seas machista- demandó Hermione poniendo los brazos a un costado, como si fuera una taza.

-Claro que quiero y no soy machista, solo no le comentes a los gemelos que tu me pediste noviazgo o sino me harán bromas con eso hasta que me muera- contestó Ron

-Tonto- dijo Hermione volviendo a besar a su ahora "novio".

Nuevamente se besaron por un buen rato, ahora controlando el ímpetu que tuvieron en el primer beso, ya que no querían quedarse sin aire tan luego para así disfrutar más el sabor de sus bocas.

-Eres magnífica- le dijo Ron a Hermione luego de separarse, se quedaron un buen momento disfrutando el verse a los ojos.

-Si me dejas, lo lamentarás Ronald Weasley, voy a seguirte por todo el mundo y no habrá quien te salve de mi- amenazó Hermione, mientras nuevamente se iba acercando a Ron.

-Descuida, eso no pasará- contestó Ron sonriendo.

-Más te vale- dijo Hermione antes de besar nuevamente al amor de su vida.

La noche siguió su curso, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la fiesta para así que no los extrañasen demasiado, pero todos estaban bailando tan animadamente que ni notaron de las parejitas que se escabulleron para tener su dosis de romance, que poco a poco volvieron al jardín de La Madriguera, el último en regresar fue Harry que sorprendió a todos arrastrando junto a él de la mano a Susan Bones, el hecho le provocó una leve punsada de celos a Ginny, que se encontraba junto a Víktor en la pista de baile; ya cuando eran altas horas de la noche, la fiesta llegó a su fin, poco a poco fueron retirándose a sus hogares, todos muy contentos de la buena velada, Harry al despedirse de Susan quedó con ella de cartearse hasta verse nuevamente en Hogwarts, ya que Harry encontraba que era una linda chica y muy alegre, era el tipo de chica que le gustaba, quizás con el tiempo podía llegar a algo importante con ella y así sacarse a Ginny de la cabeza.

Fue una fiesta que varios iban a recordar, dio inicio a muchos romances, algunos fueron amores acumulados por los años, otros fueron personas que se conocieron hace poco y también surgió el romance de quienes estaban despechados, el destino era caprichoso y solo con el tiempo se iba a saber cuales de esas relaciones iba a perdurar.

OooOooO

El mes de Agosto se pasó practicamente volando y en el mundo mágico no hubieron mayores novedades, los mortífagos seguían causando misteriosas desapariciones y se dedicaban más a reclutar a nuevas tropas para nutrir sus fuerzas, pero en La Madriguera si que hubieron novedades, el noviazgo de Ron y Hermione alegró mucho a todos, ya era completamente normal ver a la parejita dándose demostraciones de amor, incluso Harry podía convivir tranquilamente con ellos igual que siempre, ya que los tortolitos dejaban sus sesiones de besos apasionados para cuando se escabullían por ahí y estaban a solas, el principal acuerdo a que llegaron los dos, es no excluir a Harry y tratar de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, ya que en el fondo eran un trío dorado.

La familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la estación de King cross para volver a Hogwarts, habían llegado con bastante tiempo de sobra, ya que Rufus Scrimgeour habían planificado con los aurors, la salida de Harry de La Madriguera.

Ron y Hermione tranquilamente caminaban de la mano por el andén 9 3/4, causando mucha sorpresa en los estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluso Draco Malfoy que venía acompañado por su madre, se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña sonrisa burlesca y decir en voz baja: -Ahora si que estás jodido Weasley-, ya que conocía el horrible temperamento de la chica, que incluso le dio una tremenda bofetada en tercer curso, ya quería ver al pelirrojo lidiando con el geniecito que se gasta Granger, que es una mezcla entre una banshee y una dragona.

Faltaban varios minutos para que fuesen las 11 de la mañana y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya tenían todas sus cosas guardadas en el expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que tenían harto tiempo para charlar y despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Harry que se carteó todo el mes de Agosto con Susan Bones, fue a platicar un poco con ella, la chica venía muy bonita, cuando Harry llegó junto a ella, Zacharias Smith y Justin Finch-Fletchley lo miraban de manera muy fea, como si lo quisieran matar, y no solo ellos, al parecer la chica tenía mucha popularidad.

Al grupo de los Weasley se acercaba un joven de cejas pobladas y nariz aguileña, quien venía decidido a comenzar una relación con Ginny, ya que los hermanos gemelos de Ginny no se encontraban para vigilar a su hermana, solo estaban Ron y Bill con quien se llevaba bastante bien, era ahora o nunca, ya que la chica le mencionó que podían verse en Halloween, pero eran dos meses, y en ese lapso de tiempo alguien podía adelantarse, así que Víktor Krum venía preparado al todo o nada...

* * *

No sean flojitos y dejenme un review, no se demorarán menos de 1 minuto, ya llevamos 50, ahora lleguemos a los 100 !

Un capítulo un poco más corto, centrado en las relaciones de pareja, traté de que no sea muy pastelón, no es mi intención de que la historia de un coma diabético como dice alguien que tiene un gran fic publicado jejeje.

La técnica para que se quede el perfume, funciona, así que puden usarla, además que se mezcla la esencia de la fragancia con nuestras propias feromonas, que tienen que ver con el atractivo y la seducción, esos químicos son percibidos por el olfato humano.

Susan Bones una veleta, primero interesada en Ron y termina liandose con Harry, aunque no lo crean hay chicas y chicos así, cuando mencioné el despecho en el capítulo, me refería a Harry.

Agradezco nuevamente la colaboración de Hizoka en la edición.

Se agradecerán reviews, crítica constructiva, sugerencia y todo lo que se les ocurra.

Adiosín.

Se despide.

Masaki Kurusu alias CDR jejeje el que entiende, entiende


	9. El comienzo de un nuevo año escolar

Sé que tardé en actualizar la historia, pero recién ahora tengo un tiempo más prolongado para escribir, estas fechas para mí son bastante ajetreadas, además de otras situaciones que coparon gran espacio en mi agenda, pero lo importante es que volví, y por un buen tiempo voy a tener tiempo para escribir.

* * *

Capítulo 9: El comienzo de un nuevo año escolar.

Para molestia de Harry Potter, Víktor Krum alcanzó a subir al tren antes de que este partiera, el búlgaro le pidió a Ginny Weasley un momento a solas para hablar en privado, cosa que puso bastante curiosos a Ron y a Hermione, mientras que a Harry lo dejó con una sensación de molestia, debido a que todavía no se sacaba a la hermana de su mejor amigo de su mente y de su corazón.

Viendo que la pelirroja y el búlgaro se alejaban, los chicos fueron a buscar un compartimiento vacío, ya que la mayoría estaban ocupados por sus compañeros de colegio.

Los jóvenes Gryffindors rápidamente encontraron un compartimiento vacío en donde dejaron todas sus pertenencias y mascotas, para colmo de Harry, Ron y Hermione le dijeron que tenían que ir al vagón de los prefectos a recibir instrucciones, para el comienzo del nuevo año escolar, así que el pelinegro tuvo que hacerse la idea que gran parte del viaje al castillo de Hogwarts iba a pasarlo solo, cosa que lo dejó algo enfurruñado, pero pronto su suerte iba a cambiar, puesto que alguien decidió hacerle una larga visita.

-Vaya, veo que te han dejado solo- comentó Susan Bones, quién con una gran sonrisa fue a sentarse junto a Harry Potter, con quien desde el cumpleaños de este, habían comenzado algo más que una amistad.

-Así es, me han dejado solo, Ron y Hermione son prefectos, tienen que ir a otro vagón para recibir instrucciones y ver otros asuntos más- contestó Harry, que puso su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, que no puso ninguna objeción ante el gesto del muchacho.

-Oh ya veo, pero no te preocupes, no pienso marcharme y dejarte solito, pienso hacerte compañía todo el viaje- dijo la chica, con una voz muy coqueta.

-¿Solo me vas a hacer compañía?- preguntó Harry, quien celoso de que Víktor Krum pidiera hablar con la hermana de Ron a solas, estaba adoptando una actitud bastante osada y coqueta, cosa que en él nunca había sido parte de su personalidad, habitualmente era un muchacho bastante reservado y tímido.

-Bueno, eso solo depende de ti cariño- habló la chica, de manera provocativa, mirando a los ojos del muchacho, mordiéndose lenta y sensualmente el labio inferior, cosa que hizo a Harry decidir a besarla.

Mientras tanto, en el vagón de prefectos, Ron y Hermione recibían toda la información con respecto al nuevo curso, estos notaron que Draco Malfoy no se encontraba en el vagón de prefectos, cosa que les llamó mucho la atención, Pansy Parkinson hacía como que no se daba cuenta de la situación y solo se dedicaba a poner atención en las instrucciones del nuevo Premio Anual, pero la chica sabía en donde estaba el prefecto de Slytherin y en qué situación se encontraba.

Ya cuando terminaron sus deberes de Prefectos, la pareja salió cogida de la mano para volver a su vagón, junto a su amigo Harry Potter; desde que comenzaron su relación amorosa, Ron y Hermione decidieron que iban a tratar de darle una buena cantidad de tiempo a su amigo, para que así este no se sintiera solo e incómodo por su relación.

-Hermione, vamos a buscar a la señorita del carrito, puesto que ya me ha dado hambre- sugirió Ron, que como buen Weasley tenía un apetito voraz.

-Ron, nunca dejas de ser un glotón, comiste demasiado en el desayuno y ya tienes hambre- contestó sonriendo la castaña, quien se divertía mucho con la personalidad de su novio.

-Mi amor, sabes que estoy en crecimiento y tengo que estar fuerte y sano, anda, vamos, la señora del carro debe estar en el vagón del maquinista- persistió el pelirrojo a su novia.

-Ve tú, Harry está solo en el compartimiento, así que voy a hacerle algo de compañía, así que ve tú y no tardes mucho, tráeme algo a mí también- pidió Hermione a su pareja.

-Está bien, vuelvo enseguida, ve hacerle compañía a Harry- dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la boca a Hermione y dirigiéndose a la búsqueda de la señora del carrito de las golosinas.

La castaña se dirigió al compartimento en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, en el trayecto se encontró a muchas caras conocidas, como a Neville, Luna, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender y varios otros chicos que reconocía de las reuniones del ED, al llegar y abrir la puerta de un vagón, vio una escena que la sorprendió un poco, estaban Víktor y Ginny besándose.

-Oh, Merlín, disculpen por interrumpir- dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada, puesto que debido a su interrupción, la pareja se sobresaltó y se separaron abruptamente sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes Hermione- contestó Krum, que sonreía muy contento, debido a que la menor de los Weasley aceptó su petición de salir juntos, era tal la cara de aturdimiento del jugador de Quidditch, que parecía como si una bludger le hubiese dado en la cabeza y lo dejara atontado.

-Veo que están saliendo, los felicito- comentó la castaña, sonriente al ver la nueva pareja.

-Gracias- contestaron Krum y Ginny al unísono, contentos por su nueva relación.

-Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme, ya que tengo entrenamientos, voy a enviarte una lechuza Ginny, para así saber cuándo tienes salidas a Hogsmeade y así nos coordinamos para salir- dijo Krum, tomándole la mano a su ahora novia, un poco triste por tener que dejarla.

-Está bien, escríbeme- se despidió Ginny, dando un beso a su novio para despedirse.

Víktor Krum se desapareció, dejando a las amigas solas en el pasillo del vagón, Hermione miró con una sonrisita cómplice a su mejor amiga y levantó las cejas, haciendo un gesto que Ginny entendió como "me tienes que contar todo".

-Así que tú y Víktor son novios- comentó Hermione sonriente, curiosa por saber los detalles del romance entre sus amigos.

-Eh, sí, estamos juntos, acaba de pedírmelo- contestó Ginny, un poco sonrojada por la situación.

-Es un buen chico, te felicito- dijo Hermione, pese a que prefería que su amiga estuviera con Harry, de todas formas iba a apoyar a su mejor amiga en su nueva relación.

-Gracias Hermione, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo, eres la mejor cuñada que una puede llegar a tener- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Que no te escuche Fleur, pero me alegra ser tu cuñada favorita- comentó Hermione, también riendo, -¿Cómo se te declaró?- preguntó curiosa y emocionada la castaña.

-Bueno, me dijo que desde que me conoció en la fiesta de beneficencia del Ministerio de magia, se había enamorado de mí y que desde ahí que no deja de pensar en mí, que por eso me iba a visitar a La Madriguera- relató Ginny a su amiga.

-Además por eso le llevaba a Ron dulces, de "La gárgola cejuda" o "el ogro feo y cejón" pasó a ser "Víktor amiguito"- comentó Hermione, riendo por la actitud caprichosa de Ron.

-Sí, es cierto, de seguro que el caprichoso de mi hermano va a estar más que contento de nuestro noviazgo, porque de seguro Víktor lo va a llenar de dulces- respondió Ginny, también riendo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste cuando él se te declaró?- preguntó Hermione, ansiosa de saber más detalles.

-Hermione Granger te estás poniendo cotilla, parece que estar con mi hermano te ha despertado tu lado romántico- comentó Ginny, sonriendo al ver que su amiga fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno solo es curiosidad- replicó Hermione, pero lo que decía Ginny era cierto, ahora que estaba finalmente con Ron, veía todo de otra forma, el pelirrojo la hacía sentir muy romántica, cosa rara en ella, ya que antes siempre andaba preocupada de los libros y los deberes, pero ahora que el gran amor que sentía por Ronald Weasley era correspondido, todo era magníficamente distinto.

-Le dije que me sentía halagada por sus sentimientos y el me pidió comenzar una relación, yo le dije que bueno, me besó, hasta que una chica cotilla nos sorprendió besándonos- relató Ginny.

-¡Oye, yo no soy cotilla!, ni que fuera Lavender y Parvati, fue solo casualidad el que entrara al vagón, además ese no es lugar para besarse- se defendió Hermione, sonriendo, puesto que ya sabía que su amiga estaba bromeando, -ahora lo más importante, ¿estás contenta de estar con Víktor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy, no estoy enamorada de él todavía, pero si le tengo mucho aprecio y admiración, como tú dices, es un gran muchacho- declaró Ginny, con tono sincero.

Hermione y Ginny en lo que respecta a lo sentimental estaban muy contentas, Ginny estaba muy satisfecha con Víktor, puesto que era un muchacho serio, caballero y muy respetuoso, Hermione también estaba muy a gusto con Ron, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que anhelaba estar junto a él, seguían discutiendo por cualquier tontera, pero ahora lo hacían mas bromeando que en serio, ya que ahora la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, lo canalizaban a través de extensas sesiones de besos, por lo que ya no necesitaban discutir y hacerse daño para llamarse la atención.

Rápidamente llegaron al compartimiento en donde estaba Harry, al llegar se encontraron con una escena bastante subidita de tono, El niño que vivió se besaba muy apasionadamente con Susan Bones, Hermione sí que se sorprendió ahora; cuando vio a Ginny besarse con Víktor, fue un beso muy tierno y respetuoso, pero la situación de Harry Potter, era totalmente distinta, su mejor amigo incluso tenía sus manos en lugares en donde no debían estar.

Ginny por su parte solo sintió una leve molestia, ya que sabía que Harry solo la veía como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, por ese motivo ella había empezado a salir con otros chicos, así que le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que no entraran en el compartimento, para así dejar a la pareja a solas en su intensa sesión de besuqueos.

-Vayamos a buscar a tú hermano, fue por dulces, podemos ir al compartimento de Neville y Luna- ofreció Hermione a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, así dejamos tranquilo al señor Potter para que pueda engendrar a sus descendientes- bromeó Ginny, haciendo reír a su castaña amiga.

-Susan es muy bonita, Harry tiene buen gusto parece, primero Cho y ahora ella- comentó Hermione, intentando poner celosa a su amiga.

-Sí, es bastante guapa, está bastante crecidita- replicó la menor de los Weasley –supongo que con el escote conquistó a Harry, hombres, todos son iguales- agregó Ginny, meneando la cabeza.

-Es cierto, Susan tiene mucho más que nosotras, pero Harry no es así, no creo que Harry sea tan superficial- comentó Hermione, tratando de defender a su amigo.

-Ay Hermione, que ingenua eres, pero allá tú, Harry es como un hermano para ti, es obvio que lo tienes en un pedestal- contestó Ginny, un poco fastidiada.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero dime, ¿qué chico no se deja llevar por sus hormonas?- preguntó Hermione, argumentando por generalización, para tratar de justificar a Harry.

-Víktor por ejemplo, es todo un caballero, también Dean y Michael, que siempre me trataron con mucho respeto- dijo Ginny, rememorando a sus ex novios.

-Estoy de acuerdo de que Víktor es un caballero, pero los otros dos, de seguro que se comportaron bien, porque le tenían miedo a Ron y a los gemelos- argumentó Hermione.

-Si, puede ser que Michael y Dean algo de miedo le tenían a mi hermano, pero no creo que se hubiesen atrevido a manosearme, como lo está haciendo Harry con Susan Bones- replicó Ginny, evidenciando esa leve punzada de celos que le provocó ver a Harry con otra chica.

-Mira, no te estoy justificando lo que está haciendo Harry, por ejemplo Ron es por lejos más apasionado que Harry- dijo Hermione, avergonzándose de inmediato por lo que dijo, puesto que Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida al escuchar eso de su hermano,

-Pero yo cuando la cosa se está poniendo subidita de tono, lo detengo y el obedece de inmediato- agregó rápidamente la castaña.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que en el fondo, somos tan responsables como los chicos en lo que pasa en una relación, si Susan se insinúa, es obvio que Harry va a responder, yo en cambio trato de tener cortito a Ron con sus manos, pero me mantengo firme y él termina aceptando de que tiene que respetarme- dijo finalmente Hermione.

-Si tú lo dices- aceptó Ginny, creyendo finalmente el argumento de su amiga, -parece que mi hermano es un potro salvaje, te debe costar un montón tenerlo a raya- comentó riendo Ginny.

-Ni que lo digas-contestó la castaña también riendo, -pero lo tengo cortito, pero bien en el fondo Ron es respetuoso y está conmigo porque me ama y no por otra cosa- agregó la chica, orgullosa de que su pareja la quiera y la respete.

-Haces bien, como te dije la otra vez, no quiero ser tía tan joven- bromeó la pelirroja, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido tu hermano?- preguntó la prefecta de Gryffindor, debido a que llevaban caminado un buen rato por los pasillos del tren y no habían visto a Ron todavía.

-Bueno sigamos buscando, no nos queda otra, preferible caminar buscando a mi hermanito, a que ir al compartimento-motel para ver escenas no aptas para menores- nuevamente bromeó Ginny, logrando nuevamente una carcajada de su castaña amiga.

OooOooO

Ron se encontraba saliendo de unos de los primeros vagones, en donde encontró rápidamente a la señora de las golosinas, él pelirrojo venía con una gran dotación de ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y varias otras golosinas.

El varón más joven de los Weasley se encontraba muy tranquilo caminando de regreso al compartimento en donde estaban su novia y su mejor amigo, pero en el trayecto, en uno de los compartimentos escuchó ruidos muy escandalosos, que le llamaron la atención, decidió aplicarse un encantamiento desilusionador, para poder ver de qué se trataba el asunto y no ser visto fisgoneando, ya totalmente convertido en un camaleón humano, se acercó a la puerta de vidrio del compartimento para observar, al llegar ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, le estaban dando la paliza de su vida a Draco Malfoy, el rubio estaba hecho una miseria en el piso, mientras sus compañeros le daban una lluvia de patadas y golpes de puño, sin misericordia, el rubio Slytherin gemía de forma lastimera, ya que como mínimo le habían roto las costillas los bravucones; Ron estaba muy sorprendido, puesto que Draco siempre había sido el líder de esos chicos, que tenían en común con él ser hijos de mortífagos, Ron estaba dudoso de decidir si ayudar a Malfoy o dejarlo que le siguieran machucando brutalmente, pues el chico no olvidaba todas las cosas que Malfoy les ha hecho todos estos años, pero al ver que Crabbe comenzaba a bajar los pantalones del rubio y dando entender que le iba a provocar la mayor humillación que un hombre pudiera soportar, el buen corazón de Ron decidió ayudar a Draco.

-Desmaius- gritó Ron, abriendo rápidamente la puerta del compartimento y dándole con el hechizo en toda la cabeza a Crabbe, impidiendo que abusara de Draco Malfoy.

Como Ron todavía estaba con el encantamiento desilusionador, los otros dos chicos estaban sorprendidos, y en ese momento de duda, antes incluso de que pudieran sacar las varitas, Ron con la velocidad de un relámpago les asestó un encantamiento aturdidos a cada uno en el pecho, mandando a los Slytherin al piso inconscientes, el pelirrojo para prevenir un contraataque utilizó el hechizo incarcerous, para que los bravucones no escaparan.

Ron luego de vencer a sus oponentes, deshizo su encantamiento desilusionador y fue directamente a ver a Malfoy para auxiliarlo, -Enérvate- exclamó Ron, ya que Malfoy por el dolor se había desmayado, el pelirrojo sacó la mitad de un caramelo sangra narices, para así prevenir que Malfoy estuviera sangrando internamente, al sujetar al Slytherin para darle el caramelo, este dio un gran gemido de dolor, debido a que a patadas le habían roto las costillas.

-Malfoy, tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar ayuda para que te curen, yo no soy bueno en hechizos curativos- confesó Ron a su compañero de colegio.

-WWeasley… - murmuró Draco, estaba tan adolorido que ni siquiera podía hablar claramente, era tanto el dolor que ni siquiera se inmutaba que uno de sus eternos enemigos lo estuviera auxiliando, lo único que quería el rubio era que el dolor acabase.

-No hables, te hará peor, tienes que intentar subir a uno de los asientos, mientras yo voy a buscar ayuda- comentó Ron, con tono y gesto serio.

-No, no busques a nadie…-alcanzó a decir Malfoy.

-No seas porfiado Malfoy, te han dado una paliza, necesitas ayuda- comentó Ron, comenzando a enfadarse con el rubio.

-¡Santo dios!- exclamaron dos chicas de Ravenclaw, que pasaban por afuera del compartimento, y al estar la puerta abierta, pudieron ver claramente lo que pasaba, tres alumnos de Slytherin amordazados, y otro muy golpeado siendo auxiliado por un chico pelirrojo, Ron reconoció a las chicas, eran Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin.

-Chicas, necesito ayuda, deben buscar a alguien que sepa de hechizos curativos, este cerdo apenas puede respirar- pidió Ron.

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Padma, sorprendida por la escena.

-Padma, no es momento para explicaciones, ve por ayuda- exigió Ron, impaciente porque las chicas de Ravenclaw no atinaban a ir por ayuda.

-No te preocupes, mis padres son sanadores y me han enseñado bastante de hechizos curativos, puesto que esa es la carrera que pienso seguir- dijo Lisa Turpin, -me puedo encargar perfectamente de él, al parecer tiene las costillas rotas, con unos pocos hechizos lo dejaré como nuevo- agregó la chica, sonriéndole a Ron.

-Hey, yo… no… ayuda- murmuró Draco Malfoy, que apenas se hacía entender.

-Cállate hurón idiota, agradece que te estamos ayudando- dijo Ron, un poco cabreado de la actitud orgullosa y arrogante del rubio de Slytherin.

-Yo… no te he pedido… nada comadreja Weasley- volvió a murmurar el rubio, con voz lastimera.

-¿Así?, si no es por mí Crabbe te hubiese hecho su novia, como debes recordar- comentó Ron, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver como el rubio palidecía.

Draco se dejó de rezongar y dejó que Lisa Turpin le aplicara los hechizos, mientras Ron les relataba a las chicas lo sucedido recientemente, las muchachas quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo sucedido, puesto que era a saber de todo Hogwarts, que Malfoy y Weasley se odiaban, las chicas al ver la escena, en un comienzo pensaron que Ronald Weasley se había batido a duelo con los 4 y que les había dado una paliza a todos, pero quedaron estupefactas al saber que el Gryffindor había salvado a su archienemigo.

-Bueno, con eso es suficiente- comentó Lisa, quien con mucha habilidad había reparado las costillas rotas de Draco, quien ya podía respirar mejor y su dolor estaba más aliviado, por lo que podía hablar mejor.

-Les pediría que no comenten esto a nadie- declaró Draco a las muchachas, -comparto habitación con mis atacantes y no quiero tener más problemas, quiero tener un año escolar tranquilo- agregó el heredero de los Malfoy.

-Descuida, a diferencia de mi hermana Parvati, se guardar un secreto y mi amiga Lisa también- le aseguró Padma al chico, que agradecido le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que lleven a este imbécil al vagón de los prefectos, nadie lo molestará ahí, voy a dejar el hechizo incarcerous en estos idiotas hasta que termine el viaje- dijo Ron, con tono serio a las muchachas de Ravenclaw.

-Así lo haremos Ron- dijo Lisa, sonriéndole al chico, la muchacha de la casa de las águilas quedó muy sorprendida de la valentía del chico, ya que se enfrentó a tres chicos, por defender a un enemigo, eso era algo digno de admiración, además que notó que el muchacho estaba más guapo y encantador que nunca.

Ya pudiendo caminar, Draco se dispuso a salir del compartimento, apoyándose en las muchachas de Ravenclaw, los atacantes de Malfoy todavía no despertaban de los hechizos aturdidores, por lo que Ron además de mantenerlos amordazados, iba a sellar la puerta y a insonorizar el compartimento, para que nadie los sacara de ahí.

Cuando Ron salió del compartimento, detrás de Malfoy y las chicas, se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa de su novia y de su hermana, quienes observaban como Draco iba caminando apenas con ayuda de las chicas, que dentro del compartimento habían tres chicos amordazados y que el pelirrojo venía con la varita en mano, signo de que había entrado en batalla.

-¿Ron se puede saber que rayos pasó aquí?- preguntó Ginny, con tono de sorpresa, al ver la rara situación que se estaba dando.

-Es una larga historia hermanita- contestó Ron, -Hey, Malfoy, eres un malagradecido, te salvé literalmente el trasero de Crabbe y no me has dado las gracias- gritó Ron al prefecto de Slytherin, el rubio solo miró con gesto de enfado al pelirrojo, ya que el pelirrojo de seguro le estaba tomando el pelo por lo de Crabbe, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido, porque se le helaba la sangre al pensar de lo que su compañero de Slytherin iba hacerle, si es que Weasley no hubiese aparecido, de seguro que Crabbe no se hubiese detenido.

-Ron, quiero que me expliques de inmediato que fue lo que sucedió- exigió Hermione, con un tono de voz que claramente expresaba que era una orden a su novio.

-¿Y por qué tendría que decirte?- preguntó Ron, bromeando con la intención de mosquear un poco a su pareja, puesto que la conocía de años y sabía que no era capaz de quedarse con la duda.

-Porque soy tu novia y te lo ordeno, si no me dices de inmediato, no habrán besos durante 1 mes- respondió Hermione, dando en el punto débil de su novio pelirrojo.

-Vaya, en ese caso voy a contarles- comentó Ron, riendo y abrazando a su chica.

-Hermanito, te tienen bien controlado parece- dijo Ginny, riéndose de lo divertidos que eran Ron y Hermione.

Ron les relató todo lo sucedido a las chicas, mientras se dirigían de vuelta al compartimento, las muchachas se quedaron heladas al escuchar lo que Crabbe estuvo a punto de hacerle a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué decidiste ayudar al hurón, hermanito?- preguntó curiosa Ginny.

-Simplemente, porque no podía permitir que le hiciesen eso, nadie se merece tal bajeza, ni siquiera Malfoy- contestó Ron, muy serio.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Ron- declaró Hermione, yendo a los brazos de su amado y dándole un apasionado beso.

-¡Ustedes dos no empiecen con los arrumacos!, miren que ya tuve suficiente de ustedes en La Madriguera- bromeó Ginny, -además mis ojos ya quedaron hartados después de ver a Harry con Bones recién en el compartimento- volvió a bromear Ginny.

-¿Qué Harry qué?- preguntó Ron sorprendido, las chicas le contaron la escenita que "el elegido" estaba montando, dejando a Ron desternillándose de la risa.

-Parece que tu amiguito tiene las manos bastante traviesas- comentó Ginny.

-Pues bien, era hora que ya se hiciese hombre- bromeó Ron, quien se ganó un juguetón golpe de Hermione en el hombro, puesto que encontró gracioso el comentario.

Los chicos decidieron ir al compartimento de Harry, pese a que Ginny internamente lo menos que quería hacer, era ver al ojiverde morreándose con la chica de Hufflepuff, pero lo sucedido con Malfoy tenía que ser sabido con Harry, ya que era algo muy extraño, puesto que evidenciaba que Draco tenía un quiebre con respecto a los hijos de mortífagos y se acordaron que en verano la mansión de los Malfoy fue atacada por un grupo de partidarios del señor oscuro, Draco y su madre según el diario El Profeta, de pura suerte pudieron escapar con vida.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban?- preguntó Harry, un poco enfadado, el niño que vivió estaba afuera del compartimento esperando a que llegaran, el muchacho se encontraba cogido de la mano de Susan Bones, que se veía muy contenta de estar con Harry.

Ron le explicó toda la situación ocurrida hace unos momentos, a Harry no le extrañó que Malfoy sufriera represalia de los otros hijos de mortífagos, debido a que Dumbledore cuando lo fue a buscar a casa de los Dursley, había previsto que el grupo de los mortífagos no estaba muy contentos con el desempeño de Lucius Malfoy como líder de la misión que estaba encargada de obtener la profecía.

Harry eso sí, quedó pasmado con lo que Ron le contó acerca de las intenciones que tenía Crabbe con Malfoy, para el ojiverde era un acto sumamente bajo, asqueroso y enfermo, de seguro que de ahora en adelante había que empezar a tener cuidado con Vincent Crabbe y los demás Slytherin, aunque en realidad en el colegio las cosas iban a estar más tranquilas, debido a que el profesor Dumbledore gracias a su red de información que consiste en pinturas, armaduras, fantasmas, profesores y Peeves, sabía cada cosa que ocurría en el colegio y un ataque como el ocurrido en el tren a Malfoy, en Hogwarts no se iba a permitir, pero de todas formas Harry iba a tenerle un ojo echado a los hijos de mortífagos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con relativa normalidad, ya bien entrada la noche el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, en donde se encontraba Hagrid esperando a los alumnos de primer curso, para cruzar el lago y llevarlos al castillo.

-Que tal chicos, oh Harry pilluelo, veo que tienes novia- comentó el enorme guardabosques, con voz alegre al ver que Harry venía con Susan Bones tomados de la mano.

-Eh, si- contestó Harry, sonrojándose un poco, mientras que Susan sonreía muy contenta al lado de Harry.

-Bueno chicos, voy a acompañar a los chiquilines de primero, que tengan un buen año escolar- dijo Hagrid, quien se alejó con los alumnos más jóvenes del colegio de magia y hechicería, para que después de pasar el lago, fueran recibidos por la profesora Mcgonagall, quién es la encargada de darles las primeras instrucciones y llevarlos a la ceremonia de selección.

Al avanzar hacia los carruajes que llevan al colegio, Harry notó las miradas agrias que le dirigían varios alumnos de Hufflepuff, por ir tomado de la mano con Susan Bones, entre ellos pudo divisar a Zacharias Smith y a Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero el niño que vivió, ya estaba acostumbrado a las malas miradas de la gente, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia, así que solo se dedicó a seguir su camino tranquilo y sin preocuparse de celosos y envidiosos.

Ron y Hermione por su parte también causaban algo de sorpresa, pero no tanta como Harry con Susan Bones, ya que los que más los conocían, sabían que era solo cosa de tiempo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos en una relación amorosa.

Ron divisó a Draco Malfoy que estaba alejado de los muchachos que lo agredieron, se encontraba tras unas chicas de su casa esperando un carruaje, si no se equivocaba, el nombre de esas chicas eran Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, de sexto y cuarto curso de Slytherin respectivamente, Ron aprovechó esa situación para jugarle una broma al hurón y así hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Hey Malfoy, no seas pervertido y deja de mirar el trasero de esas muchachas- gritó Ron a pleno pulmón, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara y que las chicas se dieran la vuelta y miraran de muy mala forma al rubio, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, al ver que las muchachas fueron a encarar al heredero de los Malfoy.

-Daphne, Astoria, no es lo que piensan, es una equivocación…- alcanzaron a escuchar un poco de las disculpas del sonrojado rubio frente a las ceñudas y ofendidas muchachas, Draco Malfoy mentalmente maldecía a Ron Weasley por la mala jugada.

-Eres muy malo cuando te lo propones- Hermione riñó a Ron por la broma, pero la castaña no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Vamos Herms, era solo una broma, lo hice para que el hurón se relajara un poco por la paliza que le dieron- se excusó Ron, sonriente por hacer pasar un mal rato a Draco.

-Si como no, eres un caradura y por eso te quiero- dijo Hermione, dando un beso a su pareja.

-Ya ustedes dos, dejen las cursilerías, que van a hacer que a la gente se les suba el azúcar en la sangre- bromeó Ginny, provocando una sonrisa en Susan y Harry.

-No sé de qué te quejas, si tú también tienes novio- comentó Hermione cuando iban subiendo al carruaje. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato por lo que dijo, ya que Harry y Ron miraron fijamente a la menor de los Weasley.

-Ginny, como es eso de que tienes un nuevo novio- exigió Ron a su hermana.

-Es cierto estoy saliendo con Víktor, peor eso es asunto mío, así que no te metas en mis asuntos, mira que yo no me meto en tus cosas- se defendió la menor de los Weasley.

-Bueno, en realidad Krum es buen tipo, y tú ya sabes cuidarte solita, pero no te creo eso de que no te metes en mis cosas- dijo Ron, que sabía que Hermione y Ginny acostumbraban a charlar cosas de chicas antes de quedarse dormidas.

-Si es cierto, pero solo me meto un poquito- respondió Ginny, sonriendo a su hermano que no se estaba tomando mal su relación con el jugador de Quidditch, -entonces, ¿no te molesta que salga con Víktor?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-No me molesta, pero cuídate, cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo- dijo Ron, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a su hermana en la espalda.

-Gracias Ron- agradeció Ginny, era bueno contar con su hermano.

Harry por su parte, sintió un amargo sentimiento en su pecho, pero lograba disimular su aflicción mostrándose afectuoso con Susan, tenía que sacarse a Ginny de su mente, la chica de Hufflepuff era muy bonita, le gustaba compartir con ella, en el fondo era muy parecida a Ginny, así que iba a intentar a que las cosas con ella funcionaran.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Susan finalmente llegaron al castillo, el viaje en el carruaje no era muy extenso, por lo que rápidamente pudieron llegar a su amado castillo.

Harry Potter nuevamente se sentía en casa, junto con La Madriguera eran sus dos sitios favoritos, debido a que eran los únicos lugares que consideraba como un hogar.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se separaron de Susan que se fue a sentar a su casa, Hufflepuff, los muchachos rápidamente encontraron asientos para presenciar la ceremonia de selección, antes de comenzar a seleccionador, el sombrero comenzó a cantar su habitual canción de comienzos de año, a las tradicionales estrofas dedicada a la historia de los fundadores, el sombrero elocuentemente mencionó la situación actual, dando consejo de unidad y cooperación entre las diversas casas.

Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts finalmente fueron seleccionados, repartiéndose casi de manera equitativa entre las cuatro casas del colegio, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, los nuevos alumnos fueron recibidos con estruendosos aplausos y vítores por parte de sus compañeros más antiguos de casa, los únicos que no estaban muy entusiasmados, eran Draco Malfoy que era mirado de forma siniestra por sus atacantes y las chicas que pensaban que era un pervertido y por otra parte estaba Ron Weasley que su estómago con estruendosos ruidos, le exigía abundantes cantidades de comida.

-Su atención por favor- pidió el profesor Dumbledore a los alumnos.

-Antes que nada, quiero que le demos la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores, el profesor Saray Hasan quién amablemente impartirá la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor Horace Slughorn, quién reemplazará al profesor Snape, quién ya no impartirá la asignatura de pociones.

El colegio estalló en una inmensa exclamación de júbilo, era la mejor noticia que alguna vez hayan recibido, por fin se deshacían del amargado profesor de pociones que era menos adorable que una banshee y un murciélago juntos.

-Me olvidé de decirles- comentó Harry sonriente, con todo lo ocurrido en verano se había olvidado de comentar algo tan feliz a sus amigos.

-Bueno, no importa Harry, la sorpresa ha estado malditamente genial- replicó Ron, que estaba muy alegre.

-Ronald- lo reprendió Hermione, divertida con la actitud de su novio y de su amigo, -en el fondo el profesor Snape no era tan malo- comento la castaña.

-No que va Hermione, tienes razón, en el fondo Snape era un tipo tierno, toda un alma caritativa que este año tenía pensado enseñarnos a preparar un pastel de frezas y ramos de flores- ironizó Ron.

-Eres un pesado- le respondió Hermione dándole un golpecito.

-Igual me amas, pesado y todo- le dijo Ron, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo a la chica estremecerse un poco.

-Con toda mi alma- declaró Hermione, con toda sinceridad sonriéndole a Ron.

-Oigan ustedes paren, Ginny tiene razón, ustedes hacen subirle el azúcar a la gente con sus cursilerías, tengan en cuenta que en Hogwarts no hay ni Insulina ni Glibenclamida- bromeó Harry, queriendo tomarle el pelo un poco a sus amigos.

-No le hagas caso a este troll Hermione, no sabe lo que es el romanticismo, ni estar perdidamente enamorado- comentó Ron, a su novia que reía de la cara de fastidio de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta, puesto que no sabe lo que es el amor puro y verdadero- comentó Hermione riendo.

Harry solo puso los ojos blancos, pero sabía que sus amigos solo estaban bromeando, aunque debía reconocer que estaban siendo bastante melosos, al punto que le recordaban a Bill y a Fleur, tenía seguridad total de que si lograba derrotar a Voldemort, a regañadientes iba a tener que ser padrino de bodas del par de tortolitos.

Mcgonagall finalmente logró hacer callar al jolgorioso alumnado del colegio, para que el director continuara.

-Bueno mis queridos muchachos, le doy la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos y a los no tan nuevos, como todos los años no está permitido acercarse al bosque prohibido, en los diario mural de sus casas está el listado de objetos prohibidos que el señor Argus Filch, nuestro conserje no tiene permitidos su uso, bueno no quiero extenderme más, tomen tenedor y cuchillo y ¡a la carga!- finalizó el profesor Dumbledore su discurso.

-¡Obedecemos!- dijeron Ron y Harry, que como argonautas atacaron su cena, hasta Hermione y las chicas de Gryffindor tenían mucho apetito y de buena gana pusieron su atención en su cena.

Harry por lo menos vio que sus amigos no se daban comida el uno a otro, como acostumbraban a hacerlo Bill y Fleur, pero de vez en cuando se sonreían como bobos, pero Harry no le quedaba más que acostumbrarse, ya que sus amigos a pesar de estar de novios, trataban de pasar gran parte de su tiempo con él, el niño que vivió se los agradecía enormemente, ya que lo hacían sentirse incluido y querido por sus amigos, para ser sincero a Harry le encantaba que estuvieran juntos, eran divertidos y se les veía muy felices, sabía que venían tiempos muy difíciles y de seguro sus amigos iban a estar con él, Ron ya lo demostró este año en el callejón Diagon, en donde incluso era capaz de dar su vida por protegerlo de rivales temibles, como por ejemplo el malnacido de Jackal.

Terminada la cena, Ron a regañadientes acompañó a Hermione para cumplir sus deberes de prefecto, Harry divertido con la cara de fastidio de su mejor amigo, se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio, Susan lo alcanzó para darle su beso de nuevas noches y se dirigió a su sala común que estaba cerca de las cocinas.

Notó que varias chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas al verlo pasar, pero Hermione se lo había advertido en La Madriguera, debido a que ahora que había un nuevo ministro de magia, la comunidad mágica no lo consideraba un idiota mentiroso que solo buscaba la atención de todos.

Harry estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, pero se encontró con el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Harry, como estás muchacho- saludó Saray, apenas vio a Harry.

-Muy bien profesor Hasan, espero que tenga una buena estadía en el colegio- devolvió Harry el saludo.

-Si todo bien, estoy ansioso por empezar las clases, en todo caso solo estaré por un año en el colegio, ya que me desempeño como auror- comentó el moreno profesor.

-Genial, yo también quiero ser auror algún día, y estoy deseoso de ver lo que nos tiene preparado para este año- dijo Harry.

-Sí, ya verás, pero para ver lo del programa de clases, tendrás que esperar un poco, mañana te entregarán los horarios-, el profesor se alegró de que el famoso Harry Potter mostrara entusiasmo por sus clases, -bueno mi estimado Harry Potter, creo que ya es tarde, así que me despido, buenas noches- se despidió Saray Hasan de su alumno.

-Sí, ya es tarde, buenas noches profesor- también se despidió Harry.

Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor y le dio la nueva contraseña a la señora gorda que era "Rugido de león", subió a su habitación, sin esperar a Ron, ya que de seguro su amigo querría un tiempo a solas con Hermione y de hecho así fue, ya que cuando llegaron Neville, Seamus y Dean, le comentaron que sus amigos estaban acaramelados en la sala común, así que Harry decidió acostarse, pensando que ese par de tortolitos no tenía remedio, pero se durmió contento de que por ahora las cosas no estaban tal mal, ya que con Voldemort al acecho, los tiempos de paz no iban a durar mucho.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno ojalás que les haya gustado la actualización, agradecimiento a Diva, Brenda y Veela por los puntos de vista de las chicas, en especial en conversaciones, me ayudaron un buen poco en ese aspecto.

Crabbe después de lo de Jackal quedó bastante traumado, por eso es se volvió en un enfermo de la mente, la verdad es que Draco tuvo mucha suerte de que Ron lo salvara, vamos a ver como Malfoy evoluciona a través de la trama, luego de que Ron lo salvó.

La relación de Ron y Hermione, se ponen algo melosos la mayor parte de las veces para fastidiar a Ginny o a Harry, aunque tienen sus cambios por haber comenzado algo juntos, pero cambios para bien, la idea es que vayan haciendo sólida la relación con el pasar del tiempo.

Ginny con Harry, eso está muy difícil, Víktor se ha portado bien con la chica y Harry tiene que hacer muchos méritos si quiere competir por el corazón de la pelirroja

Se gradecerán comentarios, críticas constructicas y todo lo que quieran, comenten para ver como va la cosa hasta el momento.

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, que tengan una bonita nochebuena y un prospero año nuevo, ojalás la pasen con sus seres queridos.

Se despide

Masaki


End file.
